Rwby: Digital Tamer
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: Remnant is known for their struggles again the Grimm. Suddenly, New strange creatures called Digimon show up. Their power rivals that of the Grimm themselves. Some of them are here to help them but some of them have more evil intentions in mind.
1. Red Riding Hood Meets Little Wolf

**Hello, digital monster lovers and welcome to another collaboration between Mobian and myslelf. If you like Rwby: NT Warrior, then you'll like this fiction. Once again, Mobian is the brainchild behind this story as I'm mostly writing it out, so credit goes to Mobian.**

**Welcome to Rwby: Digital Tamer!**

**As you've already guessed, this is a crossover between RWBY and Digimon, another favorite franchise of both of us. We hope people like this joint-fiction as well as Rwby: NT Warrior.**

**Without further ado, let's begin this new adventure!**

* * *

Ruby is a fifteen year old girl with black hair that had red highlights in it and silver eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt while also wearing red hood, a silver rose brooch on her belt round her waist and combat boots. She had just got in to Beacon Academy two years early for stopping a dust robbery as well as being made leader of Team RWBY which included herself, her older sister Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. But today they all agreed to do their own thing.

Thus, she decided to go shopping at From Dust Till Dawn for some dust ammo as well as the latest copy of Weapons Digest to see if there was anything to upgrade her 'sweetheart.: Crescent Rose. That was, until she heard a noise coming from a nearby alleyway. She made a quick decision to head into the alleyway to make sure no one was hurt. Strangely, when she got closer to the alleyway, it suddenly became foggier. She then heard several more voices coming from the same alley.

An unknown female voice started speaking as Ruby got closer. "I know your type all too well, Gazimon. You're nasty little Digimon that love to dig pits and watching others fall into them as well as paralyzing innocents. I won't let you get away with your attack on Port Village."

"That's what ya get for not giving us any food!" The first Gazimon exclaimed.

"Ya said it!" The second Gazimon agreed.

The third Gazimon spoke. "It's not our fault we didn't have any bits to pay for the food. What're ya gonna do about it, Pupmon?"

A three-foot tall red dog wearing two black belts on it's front paws, having a digital hazard symbol on it's left front arm. "What I'm gonna do is take you back to Port Village so that you can repay the shop owner for the food and fix all the damage you caused," The dog said with the same female voice from earlier. "So, you three can either come back quietly or I'm gonna drag you by your tails. What's your decision?"

"Hey, fellas. I just realized. There's three of us and only one of her." The first Gazimon said.

You're right, so let's just delete her and upload her data." The second Gazimon spoke.

"Wait a minute!" The third Gazimon shouted. "There's only three of us, so only one of us is gonna get her data!"

The first Gazimon spoke once again. "It's simple. Whoever deletes her first gets her data. You guys agree with that?"

"Yes." The other two said in unison. With that, they began their attack on Pupmon when suddenly red rose petals started swarming around them. The petals seemed to form a brand-new creature. "Hey! Three on one's not fair!" The creature shouted.

"Oh, no! I-I-It's Rosemon! A mega level Digimon!" One of the Gazimon exclaimed in fear.

The other two smacked him on the back of the head. "You idiot! Last we checked, Rosemon doesn't have a scythe. She has a whip." The second Gazimon pointed out.

"Then what is it?!" The now confused Gazimon asked.

"It can't be. A human?!" The second Gazimon said wide-eyed looking a his two friends.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just delete them!" The first Gazimon shouted. The other two nodded their heads and charged at Pupmon and the creature. The one who encouraged them to attack stayed back.

They slashed at the duo with their claws, but Pupmon jumped out of the way while Ruby uses Crescent Rose to block the attacks. "My turn," Pupmon said. "Puppy Howl!" All of a sudden, she released a sonic howl at the one of the Gazimon, knocking him back into a nearby trash can.

Ruby performed several slashes on the other Gazimon, making him stumble back a little. "That hurt a lot. You're gonna pay for that." Suddenly, he didn't get to finish talking as he was paralyzed. There were a set of claw marks on his back. He then started falling apart.

"Did you just kill him?!" Ruby screamed.

"What?! No, I didn't kill him. Every Digimon knows that when you take too much damage, you turn back into data. That data should go back to Primary Village as long as I don't absorb it. I didn't catch your name." Pupmon said looking up at Ruby.

"My name is Ruby." She said.

"Well, Rubymon. This is knowledge every Digimon should know." Pupmon said.

"I don't know because I'm not a Digimon." Ruby stated making Pupmon's eyes widen in utter shock.

"What? B-But that's not possible!" Pupmon exclaimed. Before they could continue their conversation, a loud clang was heard, looking to the source, it was the other Gazimon that knocked the trash can off himself.

He looked at the data that used to be his pal and got mad. "You deleted my friends and you two are gonna pay for it!" He released a cloud of black mist from his mouth that went straight for the pair.

"Ruby! Watch out!" Pupmon screamed pushing Ruby out of the way. Screaming in pain from the attack, yellow energy was streaming all over her body. This meant she wasn't able to move.

"How do you like my Paralyze Breath, Pupmon?" The Gazimon taunted. "Oh wait! I forgot! You're paralyzed from my attack," He then raised his claws. "Now, this is gonna hurt a lot." The claw was speeding towards Pupmon but something hit him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Ruby with a gun in her hands. Where did the scythe go?

"Don't you dare touch this cute little puppy again." Ruby said quietly while pointing Crescent Rose in sniper mode directly at Gazimon. She couldn't believe that these creatures without aura were this strong. What she could tell so far is that these creatures were smart enough to talk.

"You know what? I don't care! You both are gonna pay for what you did to my friend!" Gazimon shouted angrily as he prepared to attack once more. Ruby fired several shots from Crescent Rose into Gazimon. His data started flying into the air. She was genuinely torn between emotions at the moment. She was glad the puppy was ok but at the same time she had just technically taken her very first life making her feel sad.

_"Wait a minute. He said we deleted his friends but we only took out one of them, then I just took him out," _Ruby realized. _"Where'd the third one go?"_

Suddenly, the ground opened beneath her, swallowing her up. "What do you think of my Pitfall attack, human?" The remaining Gazimon now standing on top of Ruby asked.

"Wait! You called me a human." Ruby said astonished.

"It took me a minute to figure out what you are. I remembered an old legend that said if you even see a human, you gain great power." Gazimon chuckled.

"So you let your friends get deleted just to get to me all because of a silly story?!" Ruby was becoming appalled at Gazimon's actions.

"Yes! No sacrifice is is too great for the sake of power!" Gazimon declared. "Oh, by the way, you dropped your weapon on the way down here. That means you're mine."

Suddenly, Ruby's pocket began glowing brightly. Neither of them could see Pupmon also glowing. When the glowing died down, she was completely recovered from the Paralyze Breath attack. Pupmon felt like she never got hit to begin with. Noticing Ruby's weapon lying on the ground, she knew two things: One was Rubymon said her name was Ruby with no mon in it. Two was there was no way she would leave her weapon here, so she went towards it. When she closer, she heard voices in the hole in the ground so she went to the edge of the hole and looked down. She saw Gazimon on top of Ruby. What could she do? Her Claw Attack was practically useless because it would alert him. There was Ruby's weapon but she didn't know how to use it and she didn't want to risk hitting Ruby. So there was only one option: Her Puppy Howl attack. "I hope she forgives me for hurting her ears." She whispered. She released a second sonic howl causing pain in the eardrums of Ruby and Gazimon.

Ruby saw this as an opportunity as she saw Gazimon stumbling off her. Moving her foot, she gave a swift kick to his stomach, sending him backwards and slamming into the wall. Now she had to escape. Activating her semblance, she ran out of the pit and stood beside Pupmon and looked down at Gazimon.

When he recovered, Gazimon looked around for the human that escaped him. "Hey there, Gazimon!" Ruby called from outside the hole. He looked up to see the human standing next to Pupmon.

"How did you recover from your paralysis?" Gazimon asked irritated.

"I don't know but I do know one thing: I can't leave you alone." Pupmon said sternly.

"Why not?" Gazimon asked mockingly.

"You would cause mayhem if I left you alone and don't even say you won't! You just sacrificed your friends!" Pupmon screamed.

"Fine. So what're you gonna do about it, Pupmon?" Gazimon taunted.

"The only thing I can do," Pupmon said. "Ruby, I want you to stay up here. I don't want him to hurt you."

"What are you going to do, Pupmon?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm going to have to delete him." Pupmon said grimly.

"What?! There has to be another way!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sometimes Ruby, there is no other choice." Pupmon responded. At that moment, she jumped down into the hole and attacked Gazimon, slashing at him with her claws.

"Paralyze Breath!" Gazimon called out releasing the black mist cloud from his mouth but Pupmon dodged the attack this time. She knew her best option was the Puppy Howl but also that would leave her open to his Paralyze Breath. The fight went on for a couple more minutes but it was somewhat brutal. After a couple more hits, Gazimon fell over and began turning into data. He looked at Ruby. "I-It's not fair. I was so close to having true power."

"True power comes from hard work and your friends." Pupmon said.

"Ya right, Pupmon." Gazimon rasped as he finally turned into data completely.

"I hope you and your friends come back from Primary Village with a new look on life." Pupmon said sadly and then she fell over.

"Pupmon. Are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned as she ran over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine Ruby but I'm really hungry." Pupmon said simply.

"That's it? You scared me! I thought you were hurt!" Ruby screamed.

"No, I just don't have energy to move around." Pupmon said tiredly.

"Ok. I'll be right back with some food," Ruby assured. She ran back to From Dust Till Dawn to get some food. She came back shortly after. "I didn't know what you could eat so I just go you some trail mix and water." Opening the bag of food, she gave it to Pupmon who started eating and regained her strength.

"Thank you, Ruby." Pupmon smiled. I guess this is where we part ways." She turned around and started getting ready.

"Wait! Where will you go?" Ruby asked.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to get back to Port Village." Pupmon answered. At that moment, something fell out of Ruby's pocket. "Looks like something fell out of your pocket." She went to pick it up when she suddenly disappeared. Ruby was shocked but then she heard Pupmon's voice. "Ruby! Help me!" She looked around to find where Pupmon's voice just came from. Her eyes stopped when they came upon a red scroll. Picking it up, she saw Pupmon on the screen.

"How did this happen?" Ruby asked still shocked.

"I don't know," Pupmon replied a little frantically. "All I did was pick up the device you dropped."

"This can't be my scroll." Ruby said.

"It came out of your pocket." Pupmon reminded.

"Do you think you can come out of it so I can check something?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly don't know." Pupmon admitted. She put her paws on the screen and suddenly came out of it. "Huh. It looks like I can go in or out of your device at any time. What do you need to check on your device?"

"I'm going to check the contacts to make sure this scroll is mine." Ruby answered. Looking at the contacts, she saw Yang's number confirming that this scroll was indeed hers. She sighed in relief.

"So, what should we do now, Ruby?" Pupmon asked.

"I think it's best that you come back with me to Beacon and we'll figure it out in the morning." Ruby said.

"Ok, Ruby. Maybe it's beast I go back into your device." Pupmon suggested.

"You mean my scroll?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. That way I don't scare anyone." Pupmon reasoned. With that, she went back into Ruby's scroll and the two went back to Beacon. Once she arrived back at her team's dorm room, she quickly checked to see that her teammates were asleep. She then got herself ready for bed.

She then grabbed her scroll and looked at the screen. "Good night, Pupmon. We'll talk more in the morning." She smiled.

"Ok. Good night, Ruby." Pupmon smiled back and the two went to sleep.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all like the very first chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Ruby officially has met Digimon: Pupmon and a trio of Gazimon. She helped Pupmon against them, but became a little emotionally torn as she has technically has taken a life as Digimon are still life forms. Ruby discovers that not only her scroll is different but also that Pupmon can enter and exit it at any time. The two agree to talk more in the morning. Back at Beacon, the two say good night to each other and fall asleep.**

**Not much is known about Pupmon yet, but credit for her creation goes to Mobian and she's an OC Digimon.**

**That's all for now. We'll see you in the next chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer!**


	2. Beauty and the Cat

**Hello, everyone. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. In the last chapter, we focused on Ruby who stumbled upon Pupmon being harassed by a trio of Gazimon. Making a quick decision, she went to help Pupmon and succeeding in defeating the Gazimon but at the same time she's left emotionally torn because techincally, she's taken her very first life.**

**Pupmon is an OC Digimon thought up by Mobian, the brainchild of this fiction. More data will be available later on in the story.**

**This chapter will focus on Blake. prepare for two lives to be intertwined in **_**Beauty and the Cat**_**.**

* * *

The next morning, everyone was still asleep until Ruby's alarm went off. For Pupmon, it felt like her own attack was being turned against her. "Ruby wake up!" she cried which caused everyone else in room to wake up because they heard the unfamiliar voice in their room.

"Where did that cry come from?" Weiss asked.

"I think it came from Ruby's bed." Blake answered.

"Knowing Rubes, she probably left her scroll watching a movie." Yang said. When she got to Ruby's bed, she noticed the scroll on her sister's bed was red. "Ruby! Time to get up!" She yelled causing Ruby to fall out of her bed.

"Yang. You didn't have to yell nor wake me up." Ruby groaned. "I was having an interesting dream."

"Well, _your alarm _woke us up. By the way, where did you get this new scroll from?" Yang asked.

"What new..." Ruby didn't finish her sentence when she saw her scroll was red instead of white which meant that yesterday wasn't a dream after all. "It's not a new scroll. I just ordered a custom case for my scroll. That's what I went to pick up at From Dust Till Dawn." She lied. She really didn't like lying to people, least of all her family, but if yesterday really happened, this was a secret she absolutely had to keep.

_"Did Ruby Rose actually lie to her sister?"_ Blake thought, her eyes partially lied. She quickly turned to her partner to see her reaction.

"That's cool, Rubes. Maybe later you can show me some of those colors." Yang smiled.

_"I thought Yang would be angry at Ruby for lying to her. She's probably giving her some time to come to her before she does anything." _Blake reasoned in her mind.

"We better hurry up to breakfast. You know how Nora gets on pancake day." Weiss reminded. With that, they got dressed and headed to the cafeteria.

Blake looked up from her books to see most of her friends were sitting at the table. Yang was telling some bad puns, Weiss was trying get yang to stop but to no avail, Nora was pouring almost all of the syrup out of the bottle on top her pancakes with Ren stopping her from doing so. Jaune once again being turned down by Weiss, and Pyrrha giving comfort to him. "_I wonder how long it going take him figure out that she like him."_ Blake thought. _"Here comes Ruby probably with a tray filled with nothing but sugary treats." _What she saw however almost made her drop her book on top of her cup of tea. Ruby had tray filled With yogurt, eggs, pancakes, strawberries and milk. Normal pancakes not chocolate chip pancakes that Ruby loves so much. The strawberries were also normal and so was the milk. This was not like Ruby at all. No cookies or other surgery treats where present on her tray.

"Ruby, I'm proud of you for eating healthier." Weiss smiled.

Ruby smiled back at her partner. "Thanks, Weiss. I thought I'd give it a try."

Pyrrha suddenly spoke up. "Did you guys hear the news about From Dust Till Dawn?"

"You mean about the giant hole next to the shop." Jaune replied. Pyrrha nodded.

"The police think it was an attempted break-in." Ren added.

Nora decided to cut in. "I heard that all their dust wasn't touched."

"This is strange." Weiss said putting her hand to her chin.

"Hey, Ruby. You were there last night. Do you know what happened?" Yang asked as all eyes turned towards Ruby who dropped a piece of pancake to the floor.

"It must've happened after I left the store." Once again, Ruby lied.

_"Why was she the only one picking this up?" _The small voice in Blake's head began speaking. _"Maybe because you're so used to lying to everyone around you and even to yourself. That why it's so easy for you to pick up other people lying. _She shook away what the small voice said and tried go back to her book. She couldn't focus on the book and found herself watching Ruby instead. One thing she noticed was that Ruby was dropping pieces of her food ever other bite. Why was she doing this?

Then Ruby got up with yogurt in one hand and a plastic spoon in other. "Well, we'd better hurry up and head to Professor Port's class." Ruby said. Then she walked out of the cafeteria. The rest of them followed. All except for Blake.

Yang turn around to look at her "You coming?" She asked.

"Yes, Yang. I'll be there in a minute. I want return the tea cup I was using." Blake said.

"Ok Blake." Yang said. Blake then returned her cup so it wouldn't get broken but also wanted check where Ruby was sitting. When she did, she found no food on the ground. There wasn't a single crumb where Ruby sat but there were crumbs where everyone else sat. Where did it go? This was just another mystery to add to Ruby's behavior today. Right now, she needed to get to Grimm Studies before the bell rang.

Blake got to the class just before the bell rang. "Good morning, class." Professor Port greeted.

"Good morning, Professor Port." The students greeted back.

"Today, we will be learning about the Beringel which is an ape-like Grimm. That reminds me of a story. When I was face-to-face with one, I was out of ammo so I switched my weapon in axe mode but what saved my life was Bananas." Port rambled on.

As usual, everyone had tuned him out to do their own things. Some were catching up on home work for next class. Others were napping while placing the Grimm Study book in front of them which made it look like they were studying. Blake tried to read but she couldn't focus on that. Instead she found herself watching Ruby. Ruby had her new scroll out. She must've been recording the lecture. After a while, the bell rang signaling that class was over. At that moment Ruby left the class room.

Blake decided that she was going to talk to Ruby about what was going on with her. So she went searching for Ruby. Thanks to her Faunus hearing, she was able to hear Ruby's Voice. So she went in the direction of Ruby voice. While listening to Ruby. It seemed she was talking to somebody.

"So, you're from a set of islands called App Archipelago." Ruby said.

"That's right, Ruby." An unknown female voice said.

"So your entire species is called Digimon." Ruby guessed.

"Well, its actually the shortened version of our full name." The voice corrected.

"That would be what?" Ruby asked.

"Its short for Digital Monster but Digimon just rolls off the tongue better." The voice pointed out.

"You're right. Digimon sounds better." Ruby agreed. "Hey, Pupmon. You said when Digimon turn back into data then they go back to Primary village. Then what happens to them?"

"Well, their data goes and turns back into a Digi egg. So they will come back then. Hopefully they come back with better attitude."Pupmon said sadly.

"Ruby, who are you talking to?" Blake asked turning the corner.

"Hi Blake. I was talking to my avatar of this new game I downloaded onto my scroll." Ruby lied yet again.

"Really. What's this game about Ruby?" Blake asked inquisitively.

"It's about raising Digimon to save the world. I was about open two other app to see what they did." Ruby continued.

Blake touched the Digimon Analyzer App but nothing happened. "I guess this one's not working. What about the other one?" Ruby touched the one that said Digimon Database. Then a card with an image of Gazimon appeared on screen. To Ruby it looked like a card from Remnant the board game that she and Yang liked to play.

Then Blake read the information on card out loud. "Gazimom is a mammal type Rookie level digimon. His attribute is virus. He belongs to the Nightmare Soldier family. Attacks are Pitfall and Paralyze Breath. Before she could read anymore, she noticed the time. "Ruby, we're gonna be late for Professor Goodwitch's class if we don't go now." After that, they both ran to the next class.

After school was over for the day, Blake went to school library to collect her thoughts and figure out what to do. "I know Ruby still lied to me but she's allowed to have secrets. I have few of my own. While thinking about what to do, the library started to get covered in fog.

Then she heard a male voice speak. "Where am I? It doesn't matter. All I need to do is find something to eat." Blake went to check out what was going on. When she came around the corner, she saw a strange creature. "What is that thing and Gambol Shroud is in my locker." Blake cursed to herself.

Then the creature picked up a book. "Well, data must be in here." The creature said as it opened the book up. Then it tore a page out of the book and shoved the page into it's mouth and started chew it up.

Blake got angry and shouted "What are you doing to that book?!" The creature started to giggle at her. _"Why was it giggling at me?" _She thought. At that moment she found out why as an energy bullet came out of the creature's mouth aimed right at her. She was shocked and just stood there until someone knocked her to the ground. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Another male voice said.

When she looked at the person who saved her life, what she saw instead was an orange cat standing on it's back leg. Blake also saw what she believed were belts on top of its knuckles wrapped around the arms. "What are you?"

"I'm Nekomon and I'm a Digimon. What your name? He asked.

"It's Blake." She answered "

Well Blake. You better let me handle Keramon." Nekomon said.

Who's Keramon?" Blake asked confused.

"The creep I just save you from." Nekomon said pointing to Keramon. "Hey Keramon why don't we stop before someone get deleted."

"Nekomon, don't interfere." Keramon growled.

"Well I'll go when you stop putting others in danger." Nekomon retorted.

"Bug Blaster!" Keramon called out as he shot out an energy bullet from his mouth again.

"Static Meow!" Nekomon shouted as he shot electricity out of his mouth. Both attacks hit each other causing them to explode as they collided.

As the battle continued on. Nekomon got more aggressive with every attack. Then Keramon held out its arms and started spinning around. He had to dodge that but he stood his ground. Blake ran over to grab him and right then the spinning Keramon hit them but instead of hitting them, he hit one of Blake's shadows.

Nekomon was thrashing in Blake's arms. "Stop it Nekomon." She said sternly. He started regaining control of himself.

"Blake I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you." Nekomon apologized.

"No but what happened to you?" Blake asked.

"I'm a combat species of Digimon. You see, most Digimon are good at fighting but we have higher potential. Some of us get more aggressive to the point where we lose ourselves in the fight." Nekomon explained.

"Well I won't let happen." Blake said still sternly.

"Thank you Blake and why is your pocket glowing?" Nekomon pointed to Blake's pocket.

She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her scroll which had changed to a black color. Before either of them could say something, Keramon showed back up. Then Nekomon pushed Blake out of way. Then the two Digimon started fighting again and Blake's scroll beeped at her. She looked down and saw one app open up. It was Digimon Analyzer App. Wait. didn't Ruby have this app? That doesn't matter right now. Looking at her scroll, an image of Keramon showed up along with info about him. "Keramon. An unidentified Rookie Digimon. He eats 100 megabytes date per second which causes damage to any database. His attacks are Bug Blaster where he spews an energy bullet from his mouth while laughing and Crazy Turn which he attacks by extending his arms and spinning around." She read out loud. "Well, that's good to know but I got to make sure Nekomon doesn't lose himself again in battle." Nekomon had a feral look in his eyes. "Nekomon!" Blake called out to him which caused him snap to out of it. He heard her tell him to find away to stop his movement.

"Thanks, Blake for snapping me out of it again." Nekomon smiled at Blake. "I think I have a move that can help."

He then ran toward the other Digimon. "Catnip Claw!" He called out and then he started slashing at Keramon as well as a powder land on him.

"Crazy Turn!" Keramon shouted but nothing happened this time. Then, he tried unleash another electricity blast from his mouth which hit Keramon as well deleting him.

"How did you stop him from moving?" Blake asked shocked at what she just saw.

"My Catnip Claw attack covers my opponents in a powder that paralyzes them. I more surprise why not ask about me destroying him." Nekomon said.

"Actually, I think I over heard a friend talking about it." Blake revealed.

"Really? Who?" Nekomon asked interesting in knowing.

At that moment, a red dog came running toward them. Blake looked at her at scroll to who this Digimon was. Then an image of a red dog appeared. "Pupmon. A beast type rookie level Digimon. It's a part of Nature Spirit family. She's loyal to her friends but will stand up to them if they're doing something wrong. Because of a digital hazard symbol on it's left arm it has great destructive power that can awaken at any moment. Attacks are Puppy Howl in which it unleashes a sonic howl and Claw Attack which it slashes enemy with it's claws." She read.

Then she heard Ruby's voice. "Pupmon, you can't run off without me. Hey Digimon analyzer app is working. Let see Nekomon. A beast vaccine rookie Digimon. Part of Nature Spirit family. He's normally a laid back Digimon but once in fight his combat instincts kick in making him as fierce as a big cat. His attacks are Static Meow which unleashes electricity from it's mouth and Catnip Claw where its slash enemy with claws cover in a paralyzing powder."

"Great. Let's hope there isn't three of them or it's going be Gazimon all over again." Pupmon groaned.

"Ruby!" Blake called out. Ruby then ran towards her friend's voice. When she got there. she was shocked. What she saw was damage library two Digimon standing there but that didn't shock her. It was Blake that shocked her. It was the same Blake with long black hair with amber eyes who was still wearing he beacon school uniform. What shock Ruby were the pair of cat ears on top of Blake's head.

"Blake, you're a Faunus." Ruby said quietly.

"What do mean, Ruby" Blake asked nervously.

"You have kitty ears on top of your head." Ruby whispered. Blake lifted her hand to feel her head and found out that her bow was missing. She thought about running at that exact moment until she heard a sniffing sound. "Are you afraid that we would bully you Blake?" I'm sorry we made you feel that way." Ruby continued sniffling.

"What? No, Ruby. It's just that I want people see me for me. I also did something that I thought was good but I was wrong." Blake start to cry. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Ruby was hugging her.

"You don't have tell me right now if you don't want to but you will have tell the rest of the team after the Forever Fall trip." Ruby smiled slightly.

"Thank you Ruby." Blake sniffled. Then they heard two other crying.

They forgot that the two Digimon were still there with them. "I hope we can become that good friends, Nekomon." Pupmon smiled.

"Same here, Pupmon." Nekomon smiled back.

"So, we probably should get out of here before we get in trouble. After we find Blake bow." Ruby said. So all four of them spent a half-hour looking for the bow.

Then they heard Nekomon say "I found it." When they got there, he was holding up what was left of her bow.

"I'm sorry Blake." Nekomon frowned.

"It's okay, Nekomon. I have more in the Dorm room." Blake reassured.

"I thought you didn't want anyone know your Faunus." Pupmon said.

"Well I guest just have to take chance." Blake said.

"You can borrow this Blake." Ruby said suddenly. Blake turned around and look at Ruby. Her eyes went wide. What Ruby was offering was the red hood that she never ever took off.

"Ruby I couldn't use that." Blake tried to refuse.

"It's okay, Blake. Just please be very careful with it. This is the only thing I have left of my mom." Ruby said with sadness in her voice.

"Of course, Ruby. I promise." Blake said. Then, she put on Ruby's red hood. with utmost care.

Then Ruby looked at Pupmon and held her scroll out. Then Pupmon went into the scroll.

"Wait. They can go into scrolls?" Blake asked again shocked.

"Yes they can which make them much easier to sneak around." Ruby smiled.

Nekomon then went into Blake's scroll. "You know, it actually fits nice in here." Blake smiled slightly at Nekomon's words. Then, the both of them snuck back to their dorm room where they spent the rest of day.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked chapter 2 of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Blake has officially met and gained her partner Digimon who's name is Nekomon who has feral instincts that kick in whenever he's in combat. The first bad Digimon Blake met is Keramon who was introduced in _Digimon: The Movie_. It was another brutal fight but in the end, Keramon was deleted thanks to Nekomon's Catnip Claw attack.**

**Afterwards, Ruby and Pupmon meet Nekomon and Ruby finds out that Blake is a faunus and doesn't have a problem with it as she hugs Blake after her secret is revealed. Ruby does expect Blake to tell Weiss and Yang after the Forever Fall trip which Blake agrees to. A big thing is that Ruby let's Blake wear her red hood on the way back to their dorm room.**

**Now, two members of team RWBY have their partner Digimon. What about the other two? Wait and find out. Now, Nekomon is another OC Digimon. Please let us know what you think of him. Speaking of that, if anyone has any OCs (Rwby Character, Digimon, etc), please let me or Mobian know in the comments/reviews or personally PM either of us.**

**AN: Keramon is actually one of my favorite Rookie Digimon.**


	3. Cub and the Golden Brawler

**Hello, Digital Monsters. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. In the last chapter, Blake's secret is revealed to Ruby who has no problems with her being a faunus. Not only that, our resident cat faunus has her own Digimon called Nekomon who has feral instincts that kick in when he's in combat.**

**Like Pupmon before him, Nekomon is an OC Digimon also created by Mobian. Rest assured, there will be more OC Digimon to come.**

**Now, get ready for Yang and the bear to duke it out anyway in **_**Cub and the Golden Brawler**_**!**

* * *

The next morning while team RWBY was eating breakfeast, the headmastser Ozpin walked up to them. "Excuse me students, but may I have moment of your time. Last night the library was damaged in a fire. So it will be closed until it can be repaired and we will infrom you when it's open again." He said. After he left the room, they started to speculate what happened to the library.

But Ruby and Blake knew what happened. They couldn't tell anyone what happened or they would sound crazy. Who would believe that there was a fight of monsters in the library against another monsters which were not creatures of grimm but Digimon who did the damage to the library. If they told anyone, people would probably think that they were covering for the damages they caused. After that the students started to leave the cafeteria to go to their classes for the day. Team Rwby had Doctor Obleck for History class today.

When the school day was finally over, Team RWBY headed back to their dorm room for the day. When they got to their room, Yang stood front of the door. "Weiss, Blake. Do you my if Ruby and I borrow the room for a few minutes to talk in privately about some thing?" She asked.

Weiss was about to speak when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behinde her, she saw Blake standing there. "We will give you some time," Blake said. "Come on Weiss. Why don't we head to an area near Beacon for the time being.

"Fine." Weiss huffed. "If you need us, just call." With that, they both left the room.

So Yang and Ruby went into the room. "So Yang what do you want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"I want to know why you lied to me yesterday." Yang said seriously.

"What do you mean, Yang?" Ruby was starting to get nervous.

"I didn't mind when you lied about your new Scroll because I know you would never, ever steal. What I do mind you lying about is what happened at Form Dust till Dawn and your strange behavior yesterday. Did you run into Torchwick again night before last and did he threaten to hurt people you love if you don't leave him alone?" Yang asked irritated.

"No, Yang. I didnt run into Roman again." Ruby answered truthfully.

"All right. I believe on that one since you answered that truthfully," Yang calmed a little. "Are you being bullied here at Beacon because they will pay for hurting my baby sister." As Yang said that, her eyes turned from lilac to red.

"Yang, nobody is bullying me." Ruby said quickly. "Then what's going on, Ruby?" Yang asked again.

"Nothing is going on." Ruby growled.

"Then why won't you tell me what going on?" Yang growled back.

"I can't tell you, Yang." Ruby said while not looking into her sister eyes because if she did, she would break down an tell her everthing.

"So, you're not even gonna look at me in the eyes Ruby?' Yang asked. Ruby didn't know what to say. "Then you're gonna stay here and think about what you're doing and I'm going out to cool down." With that, Yang ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Ruby sat on her bed and began crying her eyes out.

Yang arrived in Vale to calm herself down. She was wearing a tan colored vest over a yellow low cut crop top that exposed her rather impressive cleavage, her emblem, a burning heart emblazoned on the top over her left breast in black while the sleeves on the vest were puffy with black cuffs. Over these black cuffs were a pair of gold buttons. She was also wearing a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. On this small banner was her symbol again, but this time in gold. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt along with a pair of brown knee length platform boots that appear to be made of leather with orange socks of different lengths. In regards to those accessories, she wore an orange infinity scarf around her neck, a gray bandanna around the top of her left boot, black finger-less gloves, and a pair of golden bracelets.

Yang had no place in mind where she wanted to go. Eventually she ended up in a park where she sat on a bench and sadly said "I can believe she lied to me."

Then a unknown male voice made itself known. "Who lied to you?" The voice asked.

"My little sister Ruby," Yang answered with sad eyes.

"Well, maybe she had a good reason to lie." The voice suggested.

"Maybe, but how am I gonna know if she doesn't tell me?" Yang asked.

"It could be that if she told you, you might not believe her." The voice reasoned.

"What" Of course I would believe her! She my sister." Yang exclaimed.

"Well, what if she told you that she ran into creatures called Digimon that could talk?" The voice asked.

"What kind question is that to ask?" Yang asked back. She decided to get a look at the person who was talking to her.

Instead of a person, what she saw was a blond furry bear wearing a red bandanna round his neck. He also wearing red MMA training gloves on his paws. He held out his paw and said "Hello. I'm Cubmon. What your name?"

Yang said nothing and just stared at him. He started to get nervous. Before he could say anything, the girl picked him up and gave him a hug. "You're so cute!" She exclaimed with cheer. "My name is Yang."

"Can put me down, Yang?" Cubmon asked.

"Sure." Yang said who set the bear down.

"So, I'm surprised you didn't go off running." Cubmon commented.

"Nah. I'm a go with the flow kind girl." Yang smiled. At moment, Cubmon's stomach growl. "Sounds like your hungry, Cubmon. How about I get us some hot dogs."

"That would be nice, Yang." Cubmon smiled. So, she went over to a nearby hotdog cart to get hotdogs for her and Cubmon.

"Here you go little guy." Yang said.

He took a bite out of and his and his eyes grew wide. "This is really good, Yang. Thank you." He said. After that, he started to gobble it down like their was no tomorrow.

"Hey. Don't eat to fast or you'll get stomach ache." Yang warned.

"Sorry but this is the best thing I've eaten since coming to this world." Cubmon revealed.

Yang paused mid-bite after hearing that. "What do you mean 'since coming to this world?" She asked.

"I'm from the Digital World." Cubmon answered.

"Then what are you doing here?" Yang was getting more curious.

"That's the thing. I.. don't remember why I'm here. All I can remember is my name and that I'm a Digimon as well my attacks which are Minor Slam and Bear Hug." Cubmon explained.

"So you have amnesia?" Yang asked.

"I have what?" Cubmon asked back.

"Amnesia is lose part of you memory or all of it." Yang explained.

"I guess I do." Cubmon rubbed the back of his head.

"So, how have you been taking care of yourself?" Yang was concerned for her new friend before they just met.

"Well, I sleep in a bush and consume half-eaten food from the trash cans." Cubmon stated.

"That's no way to live. How bout you come live with me?" Yang suggested.

"Thank you, Yang but aren't you having a fight with your sister at moment?" Cubmon reminded.

"I'm not angry at her. I'm upset that she won't tell me what's wrong so I can help her." Yang replied.

"Well, I did ask you earlier if you would believe her if saw a Digimon." Cubmon repeated.

Yang thought about it for bit. "I'd probably think just she made up a story."

"Or you might think she gone crazy." Cubmon added.

"I would never think she gone crazy!" Yang quickly retorted.

"Yang. You're talking to a three foot bear. If that doesn't sound crazy I don't know what does." Cubmon deadpanned.

"I guess you're right but I would still love her and want what's best for her." Yang sighed. "So what do you think I should do about Ruby?"

Cubmon thought about it for a couple of minutes. "Well I think you should wait until she's ready talk to you and just keep being the loving big sister you always been. I have a question for you, though."

"What is it, Cubmon?" Yang asked.

"Why is your pocket is glowing?" Cubmon asked.

"What do you mean pocket is Glowing?" Yang asked back. He just pointed at her. So she looked at her pocket and pulled out her scroll. Now her scroll was gold instead of white. Looking at her scroll, she remembered Ruby saying that her red scroll was the same one she always had. Does that mean Ruby met a Digimon?Before she could call Ruby, it started to get foggy. "I don't remember the news saying there was going to be fog today."

"Yang, I don't think we're alone." Cubmon growled. The two of them then saw shadowy figures moving in front of them.

"What are they?" Yang asked quietly.

"I think they're Dracomon." Cubmon said just as quietly.

At that moment, Yang's scroll started beeping. "Ruby. This isn't a good time to call right now." She said. It wasn't Ruby calling but the Digimon Analyzer App open up. An image started to appear with information.

"Dracomon. A dragon, data attribute, rookie level Digimon. Part of the Dragon's Roar family. Attacks are Tail Smash where it spins it's whole body to deliver blows with its tail and Baby Breath where it unleashes high temperatures flames. G Shurunen make horns on its head to glow intensely then it fires beams from the back of its mouth. He is a dragon Digimon who likes to gather shiny things. It's favorite thing to do is collect gems and metal which it loves to eat. Well, at least there's only one of him." Yang sighed in relief, but it was short-lived.

"Um, Yang. There are five of them." Cubmon said.

"What do you mean there are five of him?" Yang asked.

"Well, four more just showed up. Look." Cubmon said. When she did, she indeed saw four more show up and stand next to the first one. "They're all Dracomon we're looking at, Yang."

"Why are they looking at me?" Yang asked a little nervous. Cubmon thought about it and looked at Yang. He then saw metal bracelets on her wrist.

"They want to eat the shiny metal bracelets on your wrist." Cubmon said.

"Well, they can get a taste of them when I give them a knuckle sandwich." Yang punned which Cubmon laughed at. "Well, at least someone likes my pun." Alright, let's do this, Cubmon."

"What Do you mean we, Yang?" Cubmon asked confused.

At that moment, she activated Ember Celica into shotgun gauntlets. "We'll show these knock off Dragons what Cubmon and the Sun Dragon can do. Also I'm not going let you have all fun." She smiled.

Then, they ran toward their new opponents. "Tail Smash!" The Dracomon called out. They began spinning their bodies around to whack them with their tails but Yang threw a couple of punches, activating her gauntlets which fired a couple of bullets. That caused four of them to stay back but the fifth one aimed for Cubmon but instead of dodging the attack, Cubmon grabbed the tail pulling the Dracomon closer to him.

"Bear Hug!" Cubmon shouted. He started to squeeze the enemy in his arms. Dracomon tried to squirm out of Cubmon's arms but it was in vain as it turned into data. "Yang, the stuff floating in air is data. I will explain more after the fight."

"Ok, but one of the Dracomon is pulling the data stuff toward him." Yang observed.

"That's not good." Cubmon said worriedly.

"Why?" Yang asked back.

"He's absorbing the data to making himself stronger." Cubmon answered.

"Even my semblance doesn't work that way. I have to at least take physical damage increase my power. That sounds like a cheap power up." Yang grumbled.

"I agree with you on that one, Yang." Cubmon said.

"Baby Breath!" The four remaining Dracomon called out as they unleashed small flames from their mouths aimed at Cubmon but before the attacks could hit him, Yang jumped in front of them.

"Yang! No!" Cubmon screamed but when the smoke cleared, she was standing there with a barely visible light surrounding her. "Yang, don't do that again. You scared me."

"Sorry about that but I knew my aura could take the hit." Yang smiled.

"I will ask what aura is when we're not fighting," Cubmon stated. "Hey, Yang. Can you keep them distracted and cornered in one spot while I perform my second move?

"Sure Cubmon." Yang gave a thumbs up. She then started running toward them while firing shots off getting close to them. The four Dracomon dodged some of her shots and retaliated by firing another round of Baby Breath.

What they didn't see was Cubmon sneaking up behind them Then he jumped into the air. "Minor Slam!" He shouted. He then body slammed the four Dracomon causing all but one of them to be deleted. The last remaining Dracomon absorbed the data of it's fallen allies. It then knocked Cubmon off him.

Dracomon then spoke. "My turn now. G Shurunen!" Dracomon's horns began to glow and fired an energy beam from its mouth. The beam hit Cubmon causing him to scream in pain.

"Hey! No one hurts my friend!" Yang screamed as her eyes turned red. She then released her semblance and charged at the little dragon. She gave Dracomon an uppercut to the chin and followed up with hay-maker to the head leading into several more punches until she knocked it down. Then, she took a couple deep breaths.

Then the Dracomon spoke. "Very nice try, human."

"What? How did you get up after that many blows? Not even an Ursa would've gotten back up." Yang said stunned at Dracomon's resilience.

"I don't know what an Ursa is, but absorbing the other Dracomon's data made me stronger then before. Now I will finish you." Dracomon growled. It's horns started to glow but before anything happened, she heard a scream. She looked to see that Cubmon had Dracomon in a Bear Hug attack. "How are you still able to move?"

"It's quite simple. I train myself ever day while you took the easy route by absorbing data of others. I train myself to go pass my limits." Cubmon growled. After that, Dracomon turned into data and floated away. "We did it Yang."

"Yes we did, Cubmon!" Yang cheered but before they could sigh in relief, they heard footsteps behind them. When they turned around, they saw two Digimon and two humans. "Hey, Ruby. Hey, Blake. Did you also felt taking a walk in the park as well?"

Ruby then ran to her sister and gave her a hug. If is was anyone other then Yang, they would've been knocked over by Ruby. "I'm sorry, Yang. I should've told you. I thought I was protecting you by not telling you!" Ruby cried.

"I know, Rubes. This was hard for you and I'm sorry for trying to push you to tell me. I'm your big sister and want to protect you. You not telling me made feel like a failure of a big sister." Yang sniffled.

"You're not a failure, Yang. You're the best big sister anyone could have." Ruby assured. Then they let go of each other.

So Ruby. Blake. Who're your friends here?" Yang asked.

"I'm Nekomon: Blake's Digimon partner." He introduced.

"I'm Pupmon: Ruby's Digimon partner." She said.

"Alright. So this is Cubmon: my new partner." Yang said.

"Cubmon," Ruby said while pulling out her scroll and an image with information came up. "Cubmon: A beast type, data attribute, Rookie level Digmon. Part of the Nature Spirit Family. He spends his day training his body to get himself ready to enter the Rumble Valley Tournament on App Archipelago. He also carries an X Antibody. His attacks are Minor slam where he puts all of his energy into a powerful body slam and Bear hug where he squeezes his enemies in a tight grip."

What kind digimon did you two fight?" Blake asked.

"They were called Dracomon. The last one absorbed of the data of Dracomon to make itself stronger." Yang answered but she noticed that everyone else had looks of horror on their faces. "What?" said Yang.

Ruby gulped before speaking. "Yang. When Digimon turn into data they go back to Primary Village and start a new life as a Digi-egg, but if another Digimon asborbs their data, that's it and they're gone forever."

"That's not cool on so many levels." Yang breathed. After a minute of recollecting themselves, Yang asked "How do we sneak these guys back into Beacon?"

"They can go into are scrolls." Blake answered. So, the three Digimon went into their partner's scroll.

"Cubmon. How are you doin in there?" Yang asked.

"It's quite comfortable in here, Yang." Cubmon smiled within Yang's scroll. Then, the trio left for Beacon.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked chapter 3 of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Like chapters 1 & 2 before it, this chapter had emotions as Ruby finds out that Yang knew she was lying to her. Yang confronts her on this subject but Ruby doesn't tell her about the Digimon or about taking her first life. Yang storms out to cool down while Ruby cries her eyes out. At the park, Yang meets her partner Digimon: Cubmon who trains every single day. Cubmon reveals he doesn't remember anything except his name an attacks. Then suddenly, they are under attack from five Dracomon. The battle of five-on-two is fierce but Yang and Cubmon triumph over them. After that, Ruby and Yang embrace while Ruby apologizes for lying to her big sister. Then, the three left for Beacon.**

**Now, this makes three of four members of Team RWBY who have their partner Digimon. All who's left is Weiss. Her time will come though, rest assured. Now, if anyone has any ideas (OCs, Digimon, etc) please let me or Mobian know in the comments/reviews or personally PM us.**


	4. Snow White Melody

**Hello, fellow Digital Monsters. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. In the last chapter, Yang and Ruby had a little argument over Ruby lying to her. Going to the park to cool down, she met her partner Digimon: Cubmon and together, they fought off five Dracomon. After the newly formed duo beat them, Ruby, Blake and their Digimon partners showed up with Ruby apologizing to Yang and Yang understood why she did it.**

**Now, get ready for the heiress's musical debut in **_**Snow White Melody**_**!**

* * *

While Weiss was out room at that moment RBY was having a meeting. "Ruby. We need tell Weiss about the Digimon." Blake stated.

"Your right, Blake. We don't want a repeat of what happened with me and Yang." Ruby said.

"It will be better for us as a team if we don't have any secrets that can wedge us apart but we need hear what our new Digimon buddied think about this decision as it effects them the most." Yang voiced.

They looked at their digimon partners. "Well. she's your friend so you should be able to trust her with your secret." Pupmon said between sips of strawberry milk.

"Well it would be nice to not have to go back into your Scrolls every time we think she's coming. Nekomon added while reading one of Blake books.

"This could help you grow as a team as well as individuals." Cubmon grinned while doing one arm push ups.

"So tomorrow after school we'll tell her everything." Ruby said which Blake and Yang both agreed to.

The next morning, Professor Ozpin came in during breakfast again. "Sorry to interrupt your Breakfast once again students. Last night one of Vale's parks was vadalized. So the Vale police force will be increasing their patrols around the city starting today." He explained as he walked off again.

For the three members of team RWBY, this wasn't good at all. It meant if they respond to Digimon attacks, there was a higher chance of getting caught by the police now. So they would have to be extra careful not to get caught and leave as soon as fighting was over.

After that, school went like normal. Their plan to tell Weiss still stood and once school was over for day back in their room. So when the final bell rang team RWBY went back to their room. "Weiss. We need tell you something very important." Ruby said.

Before Weiss could answer, she heard scroll started to ring. She looked to see who was calling and it was her father. "Ruby, whatever you three need tell me is going to have to wait until I see what my father wants. So give me couple of minutes."

"Ok Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss spoke into her scroll. "Yes father, what do you need?"

"I'm calling to see if you finally came to your senses and finally end this act of rebellion." Mr. Schnee said smugly.

"This isn't act of rebellion, father. I want be a hunteress." Weiss retorted irritated.

"I blame your older sister for putting these ideas in your head. It was bad enough Winter ran off to the military but at least she stayed in Atlas." Mr. Schnee said irritated himself and insulting Weiss's sister making Weiss madder.

"You leave Winter out this. She had nothing tp do with my decision of leaving reason I chose Beacon is that best school training hunter and huntress in all four kingdom." Weiss quickly retorted.

"Please Weiss, you're just embarrassing the Schnne family name, or did I hear wrong about you losing leadership position to a fifteen year old girl from some small island off coast of Vale." Mr. Schnee asked with a deep undertone in his voice making Weiss go a little wide-eyed.

"How did you know about that?" Weiss asked surprised.

"I have my ways. Now come back home, Weiss. You can go back to perform like old times." Mr. Schnee said.

Weiss didn't say this but she thought it. _"So I can be your pawn again? Not a damn chance."_ "Goodbye, father." She said emotionlessly

"Don't you dare hang up me. If you do hang up, there will be consequences to..." Mr. Schnee's sentence didn't get to finish as the line went dead.

"Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby asked clearly concerned.

"No Ruby. I'm not ok." Weiss answered still irritated but Ruby somehow knew it wasn't aimed at her.

"Do you wan talk about, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"No. I think I need sometime to myself right now. Then she changed and left the room.

Blake then spoke. "Well, we'd better fellow her." She started changing into her normal outfit.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Every time we end up going outside, we end up running into a Digimon." Blake replied.

"So you think Weiss is next?" Yang asked again.

"Blake does make a good point, Yang." Ruby put in her two cents. Then they got changed and decided to fellow Weiss at a distance.

Weiss found herself in Vale near the bakery where Ruby took them after they became team RWBY. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradations from White to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black sits front of neckline and the hem of dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes with layer of white tulle under skirt. Over this she wears bell-sleeves bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, line with red ruffle collar. On the back of the bolero is Schnee crest. She was also wearing a small apple pendant on silver chain and thin rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled higher on the back. They have a small silver decoration across the top and are lined red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with pouch attached to back.

While she was lost in thought, she didn't hear someone running towards her and then they collided with each other. She got up of the ground and was about yell until she saw who ran into her. It was a ten year girl magenta hair in pigtails. She was wearing a hood zip up sweatshirt t-shirt and skirt and boots She also had a guitar. "I'm sorry. I was lost in my thought. Here, let me help you up." Weiss said as she was reaching for the little girl's hands and grab them. _"__They felt cold and metal. They might be cybernetic hands." _Weiss thought what had this little girl must've gone through. She could tell that this little girl was scared. "Hey how about we go into bakery get you a treat and get out of this fog that seemed to come from nowhere." The girl nodded and they went into the bakery. What they didn't see were creatures in the fog.

"Where is that virus now?" The first creature in the fog asked.

"I don't know, sir. That virus just disappeared somehow, sir." The second creature in the fog replied.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll find that virus and delete it, sir." The third creature in the fog added.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there? Let's find the virus and deal with it." The first creature in the fog ordered.

"Yes sir!" They cried as they flapped their wings to get air view in hopes of finding their prey.

At the bakery unaware of creatures outside, Weiss set the little girl down at the table and went up to counter to buy her at treat. While walking back to the little girl, she was lost in thought. _"Well, Weiss you're a true Schnee after all. You were about to yell at a little girl for knocking you over. She looks so scared. Did she get separated from her parents? They must be worried sick about her right now." _She groaned in her head. Then she arrived back at where the girl was sitting. "Here you go. A bottle of milk and a chocolate chip cookie. One of my friends love these. I just realized that I never ask your name."

The little girl took the cookie and bottle of milk. Then she spoke as if she was trying to think what her name was. "My name is Magenta" The girl said though it sounded more like a question then a answer.

"That's a pretty name. Weiss smiled. Magenta was shocked by someone saying that. "So where are your parents?"

"I don't know where they are at." Magenta said her head hung low.

"I'm sorry how about I help you look for them." Weiss offered.

"Um, thank you Weiss." Magenta smiled slightly.

"We can do after you finish your snack." Weiss said. Then Magenta started to eat her cookie and drink from the bottle of milk. After Magenta finished her snack, they left the bakery. "The fog still haven't clear. Weiss said. She looked down at Magenta who seemed to be scared again. "What's wrong, Magenta?"

"I don't like the fog. It feels like something's out there to get me." Magenta shivered.

"Well I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Weiss said sternly.

"Really, Weiss?" Magenta asked, her eyes which were ruby red shining.

"When huntresses make a promise, they keep it to the very best of their ability." Weiss reassured.

"Thank you Weiss." Magenta said giving Weiss a hug. Weiss hesitated at first but she reciprocated the hug.

So they walked a little farther down the road when Magenta stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Asked Weiss?

"Nothing's wrong Weiss, but what's that build over their?" Magenta asked back. Weiss looked to where the little girl was looking.

"That's Vale Arcade." Weiss said.

"Can we go their Weiss?" Magenta asked with slight excitement.

"I don't think so. We need continue looking for your parents." Weiss answered.

"Please Weiss. I just want look around and maybe my parents went there to look for me." Magenta reasoned.

"It is possible that they went in there and gave the shop owner information I could use contact your parents." Weiss theorized. So, the two went into the arcade. They went to the front desk to talk to the employee standing there. "Excuse me sir."

"Hello miss. How can I help?" The clerk asked.

"Has anyone come in here looking for this young girl?Asked Weiss.

"Sorry miss no one has come in looking for this young girl." The clerk answered.

"That's ok. It was a long shot anyway but better then no trying." Weiss shrugged.

"Hey Weiss, can play that game?" Magenta asked.

"I'm not going to let you play mindless video games and we need find your parents." Weiss said, her sternly voice returning.

"It's not a mindless video game." Magenta retorted cutely.

"Really." Weiss deadpanned.

"It's right there." Magenta pointed. Weiss looked where Magenta was pointing and what she saw was a game called Karaoke Revolution.

"Even if its not a mindless game we don't have time for it." Weiss said.

"Weiss, one game won't hurt you. Unless you afraid try something new." Magenta cutely taunted.

"A Schnee is never afraid." Weiss said proudly. "How much for a token?"

"Ten lien will give ten tokens." The clerk told her. She handed over ten lien got ten tokens. She took the tokens over to Karaoke Revolution. Inserting the tokens into the game, she pushed a button for two player.

"Welcome competitor to Karaoke Revolution. Each player will get one song and who ever has the most applause wins. Player one your song is Mirror Mirror and your time starts now!" The game announced.

Weiss internally groaned. "Of course would be one my song." She didn't need look words on screen as she knew this song by heart. When the song was over she heard people clapping.

"You got ten out ten." The game said. "Now player two, its your turn. Your song is Butter-fly!"

"I've never heard of this song before." Weiss said quietly. Then Magenta went to sing. When she did, her voice was beautiful. "In a few years, she might give me a run for lien.

"Well done player two you got eight out of ten, making player one the winner!"

They did several more games. After that they left the arcade. Once they went back outside, they went back to keep trying to find Magenta's family. "Weiss. There's something I need to tell you." Magenta said.

"What do you need to tell me?" Weiss ask softly.

"Well you see I'm not..." Before anything else could be said, a strong gust wind was headed toward Weiss. "!Weiss! Watch out!" Cried Magenta pulling Weiss down. The wind hit the street behind them making a hole in it.

"What going on Magenta?" Weiss asked confused at what was going on.

"I'm sorry Weiss. I've been lying to you. A group has been chasing me because they want to delete me." Magenta revealed.

"What do you mean by delete?" Weiss was getting more confused.

"They want destroy me because I'm a virus." The little girl said with sadness. Was this girl a Faunus and even if she was one, they shouldn't try to kill her for that single reason. "Weiss my name isn't Magenta."

"That doesn't matter right now. I need get you to safety." Weiss said as she grabbed Magenta's hand and started to run for it. Ever time though, a gust wind would force them into another direction which eventually led them down an alleyway with one way in and one way out.

Then, they heard a voice. "There you are, Musicmon. You led us on quite a chase. It would've been easier on you if you let use delete you earlier. Now we are going do it slowly to teach you a lesson. "Wind blade!" A sudden gust wind was headed towards the girl now named Musicmon. She closed her eyes waiting for it and hoping her new friend would be spared. The end didn't come however. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked at what she saw in front of her which was a giant snowflake blocking the attack.

Then she heard Weiss's voice. "Didn't I make a promise to you? That I would protect you."

"Weiss... but I lied to you about my name." Musicmon reminded.

"It doesn't matter if your name is Magenta or Musicmon. I made a promise to someone who needs help." Weiss smiled softly at Musicmon. At that moment, Weiss's pocket was glowing but three gusts of wind like a blade came toward the snowflake glyph causing it to shatter and slam Weiss into a wall.

"Weiss!" Musicmon screamed as her new friend was slammed into a wall and Musicmon ran towards her. "Weiss! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. My aura took the hit." Weiss said as she picked herself up from ground. She noticed that her scroll was on the ground but it looked different as it was blue now.

"You must pay for your crimes, Musicmon and this human must pay for aiding you." The voice said darkly.

"What crime did I commit?" Musicmon screamed.

"You were born a virus and thus you live for destruction." The voice replied calmly.

"That's complete nonsense! You can't blame a person for how they are born or say all of them are criminals. Then it hit her that she treats Faunus the exact same way. As if they're all members of the White Fang. She thought _"Never again will I treat Faunus like that."_ Then she heard a beep and look down to see an app open up. It was the Digimon Analyzer App. An Image appeared with information that she read. "Falcomon. A bird type rookie level digimon. Attribute vaccine. Part of the Wind Guardians family. Falcomon despite its ability to fly it seems to be obsessed with making it's appearance from above by flying in on a kite like a ninja. Attacks are Scratch Smash where it scratches with it's wing claws and Wind Blade where it flaps its wing to produce wind that can cut like a blade.

Then Weiss and Musicmon looked to see three Falcomon hooking kites floating in the air. "Weiss let me take care of them." Musicmon insisted.

"What are you going to Ma.. I mean Musicmon. Not used to calling you that." Weiss said a little bashfully.

"It's ok." Musicmon smiled as she pulled out her guitar starting to playing it. "Guitar Shot!" Suddenly, her guitar shot a laser at the three Falcomon burning their kites.

"You will paid for this, Musicmon." The three Falcomon growled. "Smash Scratch!" they called out and ran towards their target. Before they could get close though, a shot fired out hitting one of the Falcomon and causing the other two to move back hoping to stay out range. Musicmon looked around to see where the shot came from and saw Weiss holding a sword with smoke coming off it.

"What kind weapon is that, Weiss?" Musicmon asked curious.

"This is Myrtenaster. A Multi Action Dust Rapier." Weiss said.

"Cool." Musicmon gave Weiss a thumbs-up.

Then they heard the first Falcomon speak up. "You'll pay for shooting at me." "Wind blade!" All three launched another set which caused Weiss and Musicmon to duck.

"If only stop shooting at us so I could have a chance to fire an ice dust bullet." Weiss grumbled.

"I have an idea Weiss but you're going to need to cover your ears." Musicmon said.

"Ok" Said Weiss who put her hands on her ears.

"Dream Lullaby!" Musicmon called out. Then she started to sing a song that was putting the three Falcomon to sleep. Now Weiss. They won't be asleep for too long." Then Weiss shot froze Falcomon in place.

When they woke up, they tried to escape their ice prison. "Now, listen to me." Weiss ordered.

"Never, virus lover. They're a disease that needs to be cleansed from the Digital World!" The lead Falcomon screamed angrily. At that moment, they broke free from their ice prison and called out their Scratch Smash attack which was aimed directly at Weiss. Then laser hit the Falcomon trio with two them turning into data. Weiss turned around to see Musicmon using Guitar Shot to save her life. Then last Falcomon then spoke. "It doesn't matter if you delete us, the rest of our flock will come to finish you off and turn into data."

"No they wont." Some new voices said. Standing there were Blake, Yang and Ruby with three other creatures. "We took care of them."

"No." Falcomon said but it was the last word he said before turning back into data.

"Sorry we're late Weiss but we had to take care of the rest of them before we could come here," Ruby apologized. "Let us introduce our Digimon partners."

"This my partner, Cubmon." Yang said.

"Nice to finally meet you Weiss." Cubmon grinned.

"My partner is Nekomon." Blake introduced.

"Nice meeting you, Weiss." Nekomon bowed.

This is my partner Pupmon." Ruby smiled but Pupmon was just staring at Musicmon.

"Ruby is your Digimon ok?" Weiss asked?

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby said. "She's never done this before. Pupmon, are you ok?" The Only respond they got was Pupmon running at Musicmon and giving her a tight hug.

"Musicmon I missed you." Pupmon sniffled. Musicmon started to cry and returned the hug. "I thought you got deleted."

Wait, do you two know each other." Weiss asked.

"Yes. Pupmon is my best friend." Musicmon happily replied while Ruby and Weiss were watching their Digimon cry for joy at finding each other again.

Yang pulled out her scroll and an image with Musicmon's information came up. "Musicmon. An Android type Rookie level Digimon. Attribute virus. Part of the Machine Empire family. She's a prototype android Digimon created for testing to see if music could be uses as a weapon. She refused to be used as a weapon and would rather perform for an audience. Her hands are made out chrome digizoid. Attacks are Guitar Shot in which she fires a laser from her guitar while playing it and Dream Lullaby where her singing puts enemies into a deep sleep.

"How have I not seen them in our room?" Weiss asked.

"They can go into our scroll." Yang answered.

"You're joking." Weiss deadpanned.

"No. Hold out your scroll and Digimon will able to go into it." Blake instructed.

"Musicmon do want try?" Weiss asked.

"Sure Weiss." Musicmon smiled. She touched it and went into Weiss's scroll.

"Are you ok in there, Musicmon?" Weiss asked concerned.

"I'm doing fine, Weiss. Do you mind if I listed to your music collection on your scroll?" Musicmon asked wanting to hear Weiss's tunes.

"Not at all, Musicmon." Weiss smiled.

"Thanks, Weiss." Musicmon smiled back. While on their way back to Beacon, they explained everything that's happened to Weiss. What they didn't see was a Raven flying above them listening to everything they said.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked the chapter _Snow White Melody_**_**.** _**Well, Weiss had got her Digimon partner and with that, all of Team RWBY has Digimon. More strange occurrences have been happening in Vale and Vale's Police Department will be increasing their patrols in the city which means Team RWBY will have to be more careful in the future. Will anyone else get their own Digimon partners? You'll have to wait and find out.**

**If anyone has any ideas (OCs, locations, story ideas, etc), please let us know in the comments/reviews or personally PM us.**


	5. Spartan Earns Her Stripes

**Hello, fellow Digital Monsters. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. In the last chapter, Weiss met her Digimon: Musicmon and with that, all of team Rwby have their Digimon. Will anyone else get Digimon partners? Read this chapter and find out. Mobian and I are happy with the positive support this story has got and we hope that it continues to do so.**

**Now let's hope the _Spartan Earns Her Stripes_!**

* * *

Pyrrha just finished putting on her Beacon uniform. "It sure is nice of the boys to let Nora and I get changed before they get to use the bathroom. Maybe I'll take them to a nice restaurant in Vale as a thank you to them." After that she opened the door and said "Ok Ren, the bathroom is yours."

Then Ren walked towards the bathroom but before closing the bathroom door, he said "Thank you."

"Hey, Pyrrha. What do you think Professor Goodwitch is going to teach us today? What do you think they're going to serve us for breakfast?" Nora asked energetically.

"I'm not sure Nora but whatever we learn today will make us better Huntresses and Hunters. For breakfast we will have to wait to see what it is." Pyrrha answered.

"Ok Pyrrha." Nora said smiling.

"Hey Nora, do you know what Jaune is doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's watching something on his scroll." Nora replied.

"Thanks, Nora." Pyrrha said. She walked over to her partner who was sitting on his bed. "Hey Jaune. What are you watching?" This caused Jaune to jump off his bed and drop his scroll. Her facial expression quickly turned apologetic. "I'm sorry for scaring you"

"Its okay, Pyrrha. I should be paying more attention what going on around me anyway." Jaune smiled.

"So what are you watching so attentively?" Pyrrha repeated.

"Well, I was watching a video on another act of vandalism that happened in Vale last night."

"Oh no. That makes three incidents that happened this week." Pyrrha said.

"Four if you count the fire in Beacon library." Ren suddenly added as he just came out of bathroom signaling it was Jaune's turn to use the bathroom who then left to use it.

"Do you really think the library fire was done by the same group, Ren?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well if you look at it logically, they could be caused by the same group." Ren said.

"Wait, I thought From Dust Till Dawn was a Dust robbery." Nora interjected.

"No Dust was stolen and the apparent tunnel never connected to the shop." Pyrrha reminded.

"The way Vale News is describing is as a giant pit trap like you see in a cartoon." Jaune said coming out of the bathroom.

"We might want to continue this conversation in the cafeteria if we want breakfast." Pyrrha said.

"No!" Nora screamed as she started to run out of their room.

"Nora don't run." Ren groaned as he left the room with the rest of JNPR right behind him. Soon, they arrived at the cafeteria and got their breakfast. They sat down at the same table with team RWBY.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"We're doing good." All of Team JNPR said.

"We were talking about that vandalism in Vale might connect to fire that happen in school library." Jaune said.

"Why would think that?" Blake asked while still reading her book.

They started bringing up the Dust shop but they were interrupted by Yang. "Wait, that was a Dust robbery." Yang said.

"That's what the police and news say but the tunnel never led to the dust shop it went straight down like a trap." Ren said.

"Ok." Yang said slowly.

"That does explain why you think the Beacon Library fire is connected to what happened in Vale." Weiss stated.

Then Jaune pulled out his scroll putting it into tablet mode. He then showed a screen shot he took from the news. "If you look at all these pictures, all the incidents involved property damage." Jaune.

"Also nothing was stolen and the fire fits with the other three incidents." Pyrrha added.

"That reminds me I saw Yang heading in Vale as well as Weiss leaving school grounds on two of those days and Blake basically lives in the library." Nora said.

Then Ren put up his hand. "What Nora means is that all four of you seemed to be in the areas pf the incidents and the times they occurred, so you four might know something that you may not realize was important at the time." He said.

"Like, the four of you would do something like that." Nora grinned.

"Well like, I told Yang when she asked me. It must've happened after I left the dust shop." Ruby said.

"Yes, I was in the library that day but I ran into Ruby who was looking for a book for a class assignment so I helped her find the book and then we left." Blake voiced.

"Yes, Blake was a big help." Ruby smiled.

"Ruby and I had a fight over losing my favorite mug. Then, I left to cool down and ran into a friend who helped me realize what we were fighting over was stupid." Yang lied.

"Ruby asked me to help her to find Yang to apologize to her." Blake added.

"When I went to Vale, I ran into little girl named Magenta who lost her parents. So I helped her find them." Weiss smiled softly.

"That was very nice of you." Pyrrha smiled. What Pyrrha or anyone of team JNPR didn't know was that team RWBY had rehearsed these stories just in case someone asked these same question their friends just asked. "Well, it's about time we head to Professor Goodwitch's class."

They made it to the next class. Standing there in the middle of the amphitheater was a woman with blond hair tied in a bun with curls hanging down the right side of her face. She was wearing a white long sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and brown stockings, black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on outside. On the back of her cap was her emblem of a tiara on it. This is Professor Goodwitch: The combat teacher and deputy headmistress of Beacon. "Good morning, class. Today will be one on one tournament style battles. I will be using the randomizer to pick two students for this fight." She activated the randomizer and then the first image that appeared was Pyrrha Nikos. The second image was Ruby Rose. "Now, you two go to the locker room and grab your equipment. Then return for your fight."

When Pyrrha reentered the classroom, she headed to the stage for the sparring session. She was wearing a brown over-bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center, elastic,black, a-line, mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves. While waiting for Ruby to show up, Pyrrha was going over her plan on how to beat Ruby. Best thing she could do was get Ruby's weapon out of her hands because without her weapon she had no way to defend herself. It would still be foolish not to consider Ruby a dangerous opponent . She wields one of the most dangerous weapons known to Remnant. Then a question came to Pyrrha mind which was who taught Ruby how use a Scythe? Besides Ruby she had not heard about anyone else using a Scythe before. Those questions and answers though would have to come later because Ruby had just entered the arena.

Then Pyrrha heard Professor Goodwitch say "Begin!"

Ruby was the first to act by putting Crescent Rose in sniper mode and firing at her. Pyrrha used her shield Akouo to block the shot. It was a smart move on Ruby's part knowing Crescent Rose had greater range than Milo. The next shot she dodged and threw her shield at Ruby to distract her causing Ruby to dodge it giving Pyrrha a chance to get in close to her. Turning Milo into Xiphos mode once she got close to Ruby she slashed her which caused Ruby's aura to go down a little .

Now Ruby was using her speed semblance to come from different directions to get a couple of hits on Pyrrha. Ruby was about to take another swing at Pyrrha but missed. Then Pyrrha used Millo to slash at Ruby's hands causing her to drop Crescent Rose on the ground and Pyrrha proceeded to kick the weapon out of Ruby's reach. Then she said "Give up Ruby. There's no shame in surrender." Instead, she saw Ruby bouncing on the balls of her feet. Just like Yang does with her fighting style. Ruby couldn't be serious about this could she? Their was no way that Ruby could pull of Yang'a fighting style. She just wasn't built for it. Maybe it was a distraction so she could grab Crescent Rose. Then Ruby got close to her inspecting a punch so got herself ready to block a punch but instead got kick to the side. A powerful kick but a sloppy one. This time Pyrrha got ready to grab Ruby's leg but this time she came in with a punch. The punch was nowhere as powerful as kick from earlier. This time Pyrrha seeing the kick coming dodged it, leaving Ruby's side exposed for an attack. So she slashed at Ruby's side causing Ruby to stumble. That gave her another chance to attack . So she switched Milo into Rifle mode and shot Ruby who was stumbling to fall. The she ran towards Ruby with her weapon now back in javelin mode.

Then, she put her foot on top of Ruby and pointed her javelin at Ruby. Then she said "Surrender, Ruby."

"I give." Ruby said simply.

They both heard Professor Goodwitch say "Excellent job you two. As always Miss Nikos, excellent job and You Miss Rose, nice to see you trying to learn hand to hand combat but next time make sure to work on your hand to hand more before you try to use it in a fight." They both went to take their seats. "Now remember next week is the field trip to Forever Fall."

After that, the bell rang. After class Pyrrha called to Ruby over to her. "You surprise me with that Ruby. Thank you for the surprising match." Pyrrha smiled. "So when did you start to learn kickboxing?"

"Well, I started learning last night. Yang's teaching me." Ruby smiled back.

"I didn't realize that Yang practiced kickboxing." Pyrrha said.

"She doesn't but she's helping me learn." Ruby explained.

"That nice of your sister." Pyrrha smiled again.

"Yeah. Yang is the best sister anyone can ask for!" Ruby beamed. Thanks for the talk. Bye Pyrrha."

Later that night, Pyrrha reserved one of the training areas for herself. She was practicing her stance before doing anything else. During this time, the training area was getting foggy. Then an unknown female voice spoke. "So, you're the Invincible Girl. I must say I'm not impressed with you."

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked while looking around for the owner of voice which she couldn't find because of the fog.

Then, the voice spoke again. "Behind you." Pyrrha turned around to see an orange tiger standing on its back legs. It was wearing green sleeves covering the forearm. An eye Kanji symbol was on the left arm and a tiger kanji symbol was on the right arm. It's tail was wrapped around her waist.

"What are you?" Pyrrha asked shocked at what she was seeing.

"My name is Tigressmon." She answered.

"What do you want from me?" Pyrrha added.

Tigressmon just sighed sadly. "What I want is for you to actually grow, Pyrrha. That's why I rigged the match so you'd end up fighting Ruby." Tigressmon revealed.

"What?" Pyrrha asked shocked again.

"I was hoping she'd be able to do what I want but it looks like I have to do it myself. Then Tigressmon raise one arm. "Stripe Blast!" She called out creating a beam of energy from her stripes towards Pyrrha who dodged the sudden attack. Where she was standing, a hole was newly created. Then before she knew it, Tigressmon stood in front of her. Then Tigressmon's foot was covered in a ghostly fire and kicked hard, actually causing Pyrrha to hit the wall and crack it, causing her aura to go down a little. "That was my Power Paw attack."

Pyrrha picked herself off the ground and fire was in her eyes. She ran toward Tigressmon with Milo in xiphos mode. Then she slashed at Tigressmon who barely dodged her attack by at least an inch. "What are you planning do to Ruby since she didn't accomplish your goal for you!" Pyrrha screamed angrily. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" Then she changed Milo into rifle mode and started to shoot at her opponent.

"You want to know what I planned for you? I'll tell you if can beat me." Tigressmon retorted calmly. Then her stripes glowed and fired another blast at Pyrrha. This time, the spartan used Akouo to block the attack. Then Tigressmon sent another Power Paw but Pyrrha dodged it and then followed up by using Milo to fire another shot off which cause Tigressmon to take a couple steps back. Then Pyrrha turned Milo into it's javelin form and threw it at Tigressmon. When it got close to hitting it's target, the strange creature grabbed it like it was catching a ball. Tigressmon then threw Milo not at Pyrrha but into the wall where it was stuck now.

"Its not so easy to win a fight when your opponent doesn't have any metal for you to manipulate with your polarity semblance, is it?" Tigressmon seemed to taunt. Pyrrha was shocked that this Tigressmon knew what her semblance was. "Yes, Pyrrha. I know much about you. Then while Pyrrha was distracted with that information, she launched another attack. This time Tigressmon unleashed another Power paw attack but this ghostly flame was on her hand rather then her foot and slapped Pyrrha sending her back a little bit.

"Your right. Its hard to fight someone who doesn't use metal weapon but you forgot one thing." Pyrrha smirked suddenly.

"What have I forgotten about, Pyrrha?" Asked Tigressmon.

"That there's metal all around us!" Pyrrha exclaimed. Suddenly, she slammed her hands down and several pieces of metal broke off from the training area including the once stuck Milo was now floating in the air. Then she flung it all at Tigressmon who couldn't dodge everything and got hit and covered with the pieces of metal on top of her. Then after there was no movement from the pile, Pyrrha collapsed from using up her aura in that final attack. Then she let out a sigh and said "Its finally over." Then. the debris of the metal pile started to rattle and an orange paw came out of it. Then, the rest of Tigressmon came out and limped over toward Pyrrha. "What do you want from me?" She asked exhausted.

"What I want is for Invincible Girl to disappear forever and the real Pyrrha to come back." Tigressmon said starting to tear up.

"What?" Pyrrha asked confused by what Tigressmon was saying. Then she saw tears stain the ground in front of her. Then Tigressmon spoke again.

"I've waited so long to meet you Pyrrha but instead of Pyrrha. I found this impostor Invincible Girl who took her place. A girl with no friends. A girl who was unable to show her true feelings or tell a boy she has a crush on how she feels about him. I thought once you made real friends, the real you would come back but no, the fake Pyrrha stayed in her place! I though that last fight with Ruby would let you be able talk with your friend about how you feel but you just came here to train by yourself."

Pyrrha was surprised. This Tigressmon said she been waiting for _her_ to show up and not the Invincible girl. She wanted the real Pyrrha not the image she'd become to be around but the real her. No one had ever said that to her before but maybe her friends who treat her like normal girl. Then she got up and went over to Tigressmon and hugged her with her own tears leaking out of her eyes. "Thank you for wanting me to be me." Pyrrha cried. "That's something I've been waiting for someone to say to me. Will you stay with me and help me to become a normal girl?"

Then Tigressmon hugged her tightly while still crying and said "Yes."

Then at that moment, Pyrrha's pocket started to glow. Pyrrha pulled out her scroll which was yellow now. Before anything else could be said however, four more Digimon showed up with Team RWBY right behind them. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Our Digimon sensed another Digimon." Ruby said.

"Digi what?" Asked Pyrrha.

"They're called Digimon ." Yang answered.

"So who's your friend over here?" Blake asked?

"This is Tigressmon." Pyrrha smiled.

"Its nice to finally meet you all." Tigressmon smiled.

Weiss pulled out her scroll where an image of Tigressmon with her information popped up. "Tigressmon. A beast type rookie level Digimon. Attribute is Data. Part of the Nature Spirit family. She's a Beast Digimon who lives in the jungle of the Pedia Contitent. She's an expert in stealth. Attacks are Stripe Blast in which she fires energy blast from the stripes on her arm and Power Paw which covers her paw in a ghostly flame then delivers powerful kicks or palm strikes."

"Weiss, where did you get that information form?" Pyrrha asked.

"We have an app called Digimon Analyzer that gives us information on Digimon that we see.

"Really." Pyrrha said who found the same app and found information on team RWBY's Digimon.

"I just realized we haven't introduce are Digimon partners yet," Weiss said. "This is Musicmon."

"Nice to meet you both." Musicmon smiled.

"My partner is Nekomon." Blake said.

"Pleasure meet you, Pyrrha." Nekomon said with a bow.

"My little brawling buddy is Cubmon." Yang grinned.

"Any friend of Yang is a friend of mine." Cubmon partly quoted.

"This is my partner Pupmon." Ruby said rubbing Pupmon's head.

"Hello." Pupmon waved.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but would this conversation be better to have in a closed space?" Pyrrha asked?

"You're right, Pyrrha. So we will explain everything back in our room." Ruby said.

Then team RWBY held out their scrolls and their Digimon went into them. "So they go into scrolls." Pyrrha was intrigued.

"Yes." Team RWBY said together.

"Do you want give it a try, Tigressmon?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure Pyrrha." Tigressmon smiled. Then Tigressmon went in to her scroll.

"How is it in there?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Its different but comfortable in here." Tigressmon said amazed by the amount of space in Pyrrha's scroll.

After that Team RWBY and Pyrrha left to continue their conversation in team RWBY's room.

A few minutes later, Glynda Godwitch arrived at the damaged training area and called Ozpin. "Sir, the training area is damaged. Do you think its her?"

"No, Glynda. It's not her style to cause random damage to a place but whoever's doing this, we must find them and make sure they don't team with her." Ozpin replied.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked this chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. This is the beginning of Team JNPR getting their Digimon partners. In the reviews, people have been hoping for Team JNPR to get in on the Digimon partner awesomeness. Well, their wish is getting granted as Pyrrha now has Tigressmon. Don't worry. the other three members of JNPR will get their Digimon in the chapters to come.**

**Anyway, if anyone has any ideas of their own (OC's, Digimon, locations, etc), please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us. If the OC is a Digimon, make sure you have it like this:**

**Name:**

**Level:**

**Attribute:**

**Type:**

**Family:**

**Attacks:**

**Repeat this template if the Digimon has a Digivolution line.**


	6. Here's the Dragon Advisor

**Hello, fellow Digital Monsters. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. In the last chapter, Pyrrha Nikos had a close spar with Ruby Rose and later in the night, she met her Digimon partner: Tigressmon. Now, there are only three people left that don't have Digimon and those three are Ren, Nora, and Jaune. Don't worry though, they will get their Digimon in these next couple of chapters.**

**By the way, this took longer because I've actually started working a job from 9:00 to 5:30, so that doesn't leave me much room for writing but I'll update my stories and the joint fictions with Mobian when i can.**

**Now, Ren will met a teacher of sorts in _Here's the Dragon Advisor_.**

* * *

In the middle of a class room stood a man with messy green hair. He was wearing a white shirt partially tucked into his dark green pants and his collar raised, a yellow tie along mismatched brown and black shoes. He adjusted his glass and then took a sip from thermos of coffee. "It's simply terrible what happened in Vale and here at Beacon. These acts of vandalism have caused property damage but these are also some of the early signs before the great war. The unrest between people started with vandalism."

This was Professor Oobleck . He was talking to fast to understand. He was a good teacher but he needed to cut back on the caffeine. So he would talk at normal speed that way they can under stand him. Now class I want you do a report on how incident like this help start the war. Then the bell rang. As student got up to leave Professor Oobleck spoke again. Now class I expect these report be done by begin of next week and have good weekend.

"Well, there's one good thing about this report." Jaune said.

"What would that be, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"We can use this report to investigate the incident around Beacon and Vale as part of our research." Ren answered.

"That's a great idea." Nora said happily.

At that moment, Pyrrha was going through several different emotions. She was planning on telling her team and friends like Ruby asked but she hadn't found the right time to tell them yet. Then, when she and team RWBY came out of the class room, she called them over.

"What's going on, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to investigate the vandalism and add them with our report," Pyrrha said. "I was wondering if you want to join us."

"Sure. We'd love to join you on on this report." Team RWBY said as they were hopeful in finding anything pointing back to them and getting rid of it.

"That's a great idea, Pyrrha," Jaune said. "So, let's get started by checking out the first site."

"May I make a suggestion?" Ren asked.

"What's on your mind, Ren?" Jaune asked back.

"Well, I believe it would go faster if one of us go with one of the members of team RWBY to check out each site." Ren suggested.

"That does make sense about us splitting up to cover more ground. All right, so this is what we're going to do. Ren will investigate From Dust Till Dawn with Ruby. Nora will go with Blake to check the library. Pyrrha will go check out the park with Yang. Then Weiss and I will go check out the other spot." Jaune said.

"How about Pyrrha comes with me and you go with Yang." Weiss said.

"What? Weiss, come on." Jaune groaned.

"No Jaune. This is a class project, not a chance to flirt with me." Weiss sternly scolded. Then she walked off with Pyrrha right behind her.

"Wait! After you're finished there, we will meet at the training area back at Beacon to see what happened there." Jaune said. Then Weiss and Pyrrha raised their hands indicating they heard what Jaune said. After that, they split up to check each location in Vale.

Ren and Ruby went to check the alleyway where the pit was. Before they got there a Vale Police officer stopped them. "Excuse me children. Where are you going?"

"We're going to check out the hole near the dust shop for our school project." Ruby explained.

The Officer gained a serious expression on his face. "What kind of school project could be doing about that hole?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, our history teacher Professor Oobleck wants us to do a report on incidents like this one which helped start the great war." Ren responded.

"The only Professor Oobleck I would know works at Beacon. If you are truly students at Beacon, then you wouldn't mind showing me your student ID cards.." The officer said. Then they both pulled them out to show the Officer. He looked over their IDs and handed them back to them. "All right. They're real ones. Sorry about that but with all the Vandalism happening around Vale we have to check everyone."

"That's ok. You're just doing your job officer." Ruby waved it off.

"Thank you for your service." Ren said.

They started to walk away but the officer called out "If you find anything report to us and your Headmaster. Try not to take action. If you find out who did it, report back to us or get one of your teachers to call us.

"Ok." They both said. After that they arrived in the alley next to From Dust Till Dawn.

"So Ren, what are we looking for exactly?" Ruby asked.

"Anything that might have been missed in the original search." Ren answered. They started to look around the alley for any clues that police might've not seen. While Ren was looking for exactly what happened, Ruby was looking to make sure there was no evidence that pointed back to her.

Ren was looking through the trash can when he noticed something on the side of the trash can. They looked like scratch marks on side of the can. No, they were more like claw marks. These don't look like normal animal claws could been a Grimm. If was Grimm then Beacon would be taking lead on the investigation. For fact Beacon major hunter present and all Grimm incident fell into Hunter jurisdiction instead Vale police. He then called Ruby over.

"What's going on, Ren?" Asked Ruby.

"I believe I found something over here." Ren said simply.

"What did you find?" Ruby was starting to get nervous.

"I found claw marks on this trash can." Ren said pointing to the marks.

"Do you think it was a Grimm?" Ruby asked tilting her head which added to her act.

"No. If it was a Grimm, it would been turned over to Beacon to handle the problem. So it must be something else then." Ren reasoned.

"Maybe it was made by a claw themed weapon." Ruby suggested.

"It could be that but without enough information, we would be just guessing about it." Ren said.

"Hey Ren I'm getting a little bit hungry. So I was wondering if you want something to eat." Ruby said.

"No. I'm fine, Ruby but you can go ahead and get yourself something to eat." Ren said.

"Ok. I'm gonna grab something from the store and I'll be right back." Ruby said.

Then after Ruby left the fog started coming in and then he heard something. "Help!" It was a voice calling for help.

He started looking around to find where the cry for help was coming from but it was too faint to tell where it was coming from. So he started moving around to see if he could find the voice which eventually got him to leave the alley.

At that moment Ruby came back. "Hey Ren. I'm back and I know you said didn't want anything but I got you some water anyway." Ruby said. When Ren didn't respond, she looked up to see he wasn't there and there was fog all around.

Then Pupmon spoke. "Ruby. There's a Digimon nearby."

"I know Pupmon but I gotta find Ren first." Ruby said

"Well, knowing our luck, Ren's probably near the Digimon. So send messages to the others and let's go." Pupmon said.

"Ok, send a text to them and let's go, Pupmon."

In the warehouse district, Ren followed the faint voice until he came upon a pile of rocks. "Where did these rocks come from? These are boulders from a mountain, not from a building." He said quietly. He touched the moss covered rocks and heard a male voice.

"Um excuse me but do you mind getting me out from under these boulders?" The voice asked.

"No problem." Ren said. He looked around the rocks to find a weak point. Why was he doing this when it was fact that he wasn't as strong as Nora? So he pulled out Stormflower from his sleeves. He saw the boulder on the left was weak point. It would take a couple of good slashes from the blades and that one would crumble. So he ran up to it and slashed it.

For a couple minutes, it seemed like nothing happened to it. Then the rock broke apart making a hole. "All right. That should give you some room to move the other boulders so you can get out." Ren said.

"That's very kind but this hole is was big enough for me to get through. Thank you. Those Mushroomon are not very friendly Digimon. They just attacked me for no reason." The male voice said.

"What is a Mushroomon or a Digimon for matter of fact?" Ren asked. He turned around to see who he was talking to. What he saw was a two-foot tall green dragon with a red triangular-gem on its for head. Wait it wasn't a dragon it had two legs and it had claws on it wings that it was using as legs. This was a Wyvern.

"Hello. My name is Wyvernmon." He introduced. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ren." He replied.

"So, you're a human." Wyvernmon guessed.

"Yes." Ren confimed.

Wyvernmon took a good look at Ren. Ren was wearing a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved tail coat that was red on inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs along with a black long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light tan pants with black shoes.

"So Ren, thank you for get me out there. Is their anything I can do for you." Wyvernmon asked.

"No, there's nothing I can think of you could do for me unless you want to come back with me to show my friends that I'm not making up a story." Ren said.

"Sure. I've got nothing planned at the moment." Wyvernmon shrugged. "So, what are your friends like, Ren?"

"Well, there's Nora. She's a huge ball of energy and very protective of her friends. We've known each other since we were little. We didn't meet under the best circumstances though." Ren started.

"Oh, did you fight when you two first met?" Wyvernmon asked.

"What? No we didn't fight each other." Said a shocked Ren.

"Then what happened when you met?" Wyvernmon was curious.

"Well when I first met her she was going through the garbage looking for food and a bunch of kids were bullying her. I was unsure of what do and that was when my father came by. He then gave me advice that the worst thing you can do is take no action at all. Those were his last parting words to me." Ren said with a sad expression.

Then Wyvernmon spoke. "I guess something happened to your father. If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. If you ever do want to talk about, I'm always willing to listen." He smiled.

"Thank you." Ren smiled back.

"Fungus Cruncher!" A voice shouted. Then all of a sudden, tiny mushrooms were flying towards them.

"Ren watch out!" Wyvernmom shouted. "Fire Screw!" He then unleashed a twist breath of fire towards the tiny mushrooms. As soon as the fire hit the mushrooms, they exploded.

After that, Ren pulled out Stormflower in Dual automatic pistol mode. "What's going on, Wyvernmon?" Asked Ren.

Wyvernmon sighed. "A group of Mushroomon have been following me around."

"Why?" Ren asked.

"The reason they're doing it is because right now I'm their favorite target to bully at the moment. Ren, this is my problem. You don't have to get involved with it." Wyvernmon said.

At that moment, Ren saw images of a younger Nora getting bullied play out in front of him. How lonely, scared and hungry she was on that day. He spoke to Wyvernmon. "I'm not going to leave you to deal with the problem by yourself. No one deserves to be bullied." He said with slight anger and determination. At that moment, Ren's pocket started to glow.

Then Ren checked his pocket to see why it was glowing. He pulled out his scroll and saw it was now green instead of white. Before he could wonder why his scroll changed, he heard Wyvernmon speak. "Thank you, Ren." He said.

"You're welcome, Wyvernmon." Ren smiled.

At that moment, his Scroll beeped. As he looked, the Digimon Analyzer App opened up. An image of Mushroomon with information appeared. "Mushroomon. A Rookie level Plant type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Jungle Troopers family. It is a tiny Digimon in the shape of a poisonous mushroom. He has an ill tempered personally and enjoys bullying the weak. Attack is Fungus Cruncher where it releases tiny mushroom bombs." He read out loud.

Then, a group of four Mushroomon show up. "There you are, Wyvernmon and you brought a new friend to play with." The first Mushroom said.

"Glad we have someone new to play with." Said the second Mushroomon with an evil smirk on it's face.

"I don't like his look." The third Mushroomon said.

"We can fix the with our Fungus Cruncher." The fourth Mushroomon said as it launched it's attack at Ren who put his scroll into his pocket and shot the projectile mid-air causing it to explode before it got to them. What he didn't know is that he accidentally called Nora.

"Hey Ren. What's up. Ren, why are you not talking? Was that a explosion? Ren, what's going on? Answer me, Ren! Are you in trouble?! I'm coming, Ren! Please be ok!" Nora said in a scared voice. After that, the scroll went silent.

Then Mushroomon toss another round of Fungus Cruncher at Ren and Wyvernmon which Ren shot at causing some of then explode but some got past Ren's gun fire. Then Wyvernmon pushed Ren out way of an exploding mushroom bomb. When it hit him, they exploded on contact.

"That sure to delete him." said one of the Mushroomon.

When the smoke cleared, Wyvernmon was standing there without a scratch.

"What? How did you survive our Fungus Cruncher?!" The shocked and confused Mushroomon shouted.

"These scale are almost as hard as Chrome Digitzoid." Wyvernmon smirked.

"What? That's not fair! The third Mushroomon complained.

"So it's only fair if your opponent can't do anything to fight back." Ren stated.

'It's not supposed to be fair. As long we win." Said the four Mushroomon.

"Truly you four are a bunch of cowards, Mushroomon. Wyvernmon snarled.

"Fungus Cruncher!" The four Mushroomon shouted which caused Ren and Wyvernmon to take cover behind one of the boulders that Wyvermon was trapped under. They both knew the boulder wouldn't last long under this bombardment of the Mushroomon.

"So Ren, do you have a plan?" Wyvernmon asked.

"At the moment, no I don't." Ren said.

"Well, I think I might have an idea." Wyvernmon said. "What I need you to do is distract the Muhroomon so that I can fly up above them for a sneak attack."

Ren nodded his head in agreement to this plan and ran out to distract the Mushroomon, firing one of Stormflower while throwing the other one at Mushroomon which they dodged.

"You just made yourself weaker by tossing one your weapons." The second Mushroomon taunted.

"Did I." Ren surprisingly smirked.

What the Mushroomon didn't know was Stormflower could act like a boomerang. So it was coming back to Ren at that moment. The weapon was on it's way back when it slashed the third Mushroomon, causing it to feel pain as well returning to Ren's hand.

"That hurt!" The third Mushroomon complained. "Now you're going to pay for what you've done to me!" He was about to use Fungus Cruncher but at that exact moment, a shadow appeared over them. When they looked up, they saw Wyvernmon above them.

"Fire Screw!" Wyvernmon called out as he unleashed another twist breath of fire at Mushroomon who got hit with the fire causing three of them to be deleted. Then Wyvernmon landed next to Ren.

The last Mushroomon looked at the two of them and suddenly got on its knees starting to beg them for his life. "Please spare my life. I will never do this again. I promise to turn over a new leaf, I swear!"

"So if we leave you alone, you won't do this again," Ren said. "What do you think Wyvernmon? Do we believe him on this.?"

"I say we give him the benefit of the doubt but if he starts up trouble we will come back to stop him," Wyvernmon said. "Do you agree with me, Ren?"

"Yes, I believe this is the best course of action." Ren replied.

After that, Ren and Wyvernmon started to walk away but what they didn't see was Mushroomon's evil smirk and Fungus Cruncher in his hand. "You fools shouldn't have turned your backs on me. Fungus Cruncher!" he called out and tossed it at them.

Wyvernmon sighed. "Tail Smash!" He whacked the Fungus Cruncher away with his tail like a bat sending it right back to Mushroomon.

"No!" Mushroomon screamed in fear as his attack hit him and exploding on contact causing him to turn back into data.

"It is over," Ren said. I hoped he would chose life and start over a new leaf."

"Sometimes Ren, some Digimon just can't turn over a new leaf. They just keep repeating the same mistakes until it is to late." Wyvernmon said with sadness.

Before Ren could say anything else, he was tackled to the ground by none other then Nora. "Ren, are you ok?" She asked quickly.

"I'm fine, Nora. How did you find me and how did you know I was in trouble?" Ren asked curiously.

"You called me and didn't answer so I thought something bad happened to you." Nora replied starting to tear up.

Ren picked up the fear in Nora's voice. "I'm ok, Nora." Ren soothed. Then he gave her a hug.

After Nora calmed down. She answered Ren's second question. "Blake's new friend helped us find you."

He looked up to see the rest of his team and team RWBY. There were Digimon standing next to each member of team RWBY as well as Pyrrha. He also saw Pyrrha looking at her scroll. "What are you doing, Pyrrha?" Ren asked.

"I'm looking up information on your new friend," Pyrrha answered. At that time, the Digimon Analyzer App opened with information on Wyvernmon. "Wyvernmon. A Dragon type Rookie level Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Dragon's Roar family. Wyvernmon is believed to be an early Digimon by the old style interface on its head. Attacks are Fire Screw which releases a twister of fire from its mouth and Tail Smash where it spins round whacking it's opponents with its tail."

They heard Jaune speak. "What's going on? What are these creatures next to you?" He asked confused.

"We will explain everything tomorrow," Pyrrha assured. "We need get out here before the police come." She held out her scroll and her Digimon went in to it.

"Fascinating. They can go into our scrolls." Ren was amazed as he looked at Wyvernmon. "Do you want to try?"

"Sure, Ren," Wyvernmon smiled. A minute later, he went into it. "You know, this is quite different than I thought it would be. It has a homey feel to it." Then Teams JNPR and RWBY left to head back to Beacon with the promise by Pyrrha and team RWBY to give Nora, Ren, and Jaune answers in the morning.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked the newest chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Now, Mobian told me that Ren's chapter here was a little harder to write but Mobian pulled through with this great work. Now, Ren has his Digimon partner: Wyvernmon. If you want to, please let us know what you think of him.**

**Now, just Jaune and Nora don't have Digimon but that will change in the next couple of chapters.**

**If anyone has any ideas (OCs, Digimon, story ideas, etc), please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**

**See you all next time on _Rwby: Digital Tamer_.**


	7. Knight's Faith

**Hello, fellow tamers. Centurion Maximo here and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. Mobian and I have been looking to back to this as well as Rwby: NT Warrior. In the last chapter, Ren met his Digimon partner: Wyvernmon and they fought some Mushroomon. In the end, Jaune and Nora have seen the Digimon and now know about their existence. Now, team RWBY, and Pyrrha have to tell Jaune, Ren and Nora just what's going on.**

**Now, let's take a look at Jaune in Knight's Faith!**

* * *

That Saturday morning, team RWBY was in JNPR's dorm room. Pyrrha was sitting on her bed with Tigressmon sitting on it as well. Ren was using a hot plate to make enough pancake for everyone while Wyvernmon made sure Nora wasn't stealing any pancakes. Nora was unhappy that she couldn't steal any of the pancakes. Jaune was just standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, is somebody going to tell me and Nora what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune. I was planning on telling you, Ren and Nora. I just never found the right time to explain to the rest of you." Pyrrha said nervously.

"It's all right, Pyrrha. I just want to know what's going on. Before we go any further forward in this conversation, I think we all need to be here. Jaune said while looking at team RWBY.

After hearing that, team RWBY's Digimon came out of their scrolls.

"Well, we should probably introduce ourselves. Hi. I'm Pupmon." She said as her tail wagged.

"My name is Cubmon." He said while waving his paw.

"Hello. I'm Musicmon. Anything music related and I'm your Digimon for the job." She said proudly.

"Greetings, I'm Nekomon." He said and then bowed to them.

"So, where do you want us to start at?" Ruby asked.

"So, I'm guessing the stories you told us about what happened at From Dust until Dawn and the rest of the stories were cover ups." Ren stated to everyone while never taking his eyes off the pancakes he was making.

"Yes, they were cover up stories. It started with me lying about my scroll changing color. That lying almost destroyed my team. Blake and Yang both picked up on the fact that I was lying to them which hurt them both emotionally. So after Yang met Cubmon, we agreed that Weiss needed to know so it wouldn't happen again and we told Pyrrha tell rest of JNPR so that history didn't repeat itself." Ruby explained.

"Ruby, I think you are glossing over some details, like that you thought it was a dream at first. Then for fact you thought if you told anyone, they would think you'd gone crazy." Weiss said while placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"You're also dealing with the fact that you took your first life." Yang said sadly, not being there to comfort her little sister.

"Wait, Ruby took a life?!" Jaune, Nora and Ren shouted at the same time. Pyrrha who already heard this part didn't say anything.

"She did it to save my life. You see, I was chasing down a Trio of Gazimon who did a dine and dash at the Diner I work at. So I chased after them through Port Village and they also caused damage to several businesses along the way. Then somehow, I and the Gazimon trio wound up in your world. So during the fight, one of the Gazimon released his Paralyze Breath attack. So, I pushed her out of the way and ended up being paralyzed. Then, the Gazimon was about to delete me when Ruby saved my life by deleting the Gazimon. I also told her that the data goes to Primary Village and turns back into a Digiegg." Pupmon told them.

"Ruby, you did the right thing by saving Pupmon's life. I'm afraid that in the future, we all might have to take someone's life. Hunters and Huntresses don't just fight Grimm, but humans too as well as faunus to who choose to use their skills for more nefarious reasons." Pyrrha pointed out.

"So what is Primary Village?" Nora asked in hope of lightening up the mode.

"Primary Village is the place where all Digimon are born and that's where our data goes to start over again We're taking care of by Elecmon and Swanmon until we Digivolve into our Rookie level. By that point, we can take care of ourselves and we leave Primary Village to live our own lives. At least that's how Primary Village is run on App Archiepelago." Nekomon said.

"What's Digivolve?" Jaune asked.

"Digivolve is the ability to change and grow even stronger then before. There are six confirmed level all together. When we hatch from digi-eggs as Fresh level and from what I understand from Yang, it would consider baby in Your terms. Then In-Training is the next level but its only slightly stronger then a Fresh. Then comes our current form which is the Rookie level. Next is the Champion level which is stronger than a rookie. Then comes Ultimate level which the power easily trumps a champion. Now, the last is the Mega Level and this form is the rarest of all and most powerful. You can normally tell a if digimon about to digivolve when our bodies start glowing." Cubmon tried to explain to everyone.

"Now if you don't mind me adding my own two Lien into this. A champion level Digimon's power rivals that of an alpha Grimm. Ultimate surpassed that of the champion level Digimon, rivaling that of the elder Grimm. Mega level power is unimaginable. I expect all of you to run if an ultimate or mega level Digimon shows up." Tigressmon's tone left no wiggle room to it.

"How do you know what power each Digimon level equals to which Grimm?" Blake asked Tigressmon.

"I asked Pyrrha if I could read her Grimm Studies book. After that, I used my knowledge of Digimon levels to compare it to Grimm capability." Tigressmon told everyone.

"The pancakes are done!" Wyvernmon announced to everyone.

Everyone got into a line to get some of Ren's pancake. All except for Jaune.

"Hey Jaune, don't you want any pancakes?" Musicmon asked the blonde knight.

"I'm not hungry at the moment. I think that I need some time alone to go over the info you just gave us." Jaune said to everyone.

"Wait Jaune! Before you go, I need to tell you something." Pyrrha quickly said.

"What do you need to tell me, Pyrrha?" He asked.

"If it starts to get foggy, that means a Digimon's about to appear. So you need to call us if that happen the Dorm Building to gather his thoughts on everything he heard today.

"At least I understand Grimm to a point. The younger Grimm act on instinct. When a Grimm gets older, they become smarter which makes them hard to fight while Digimon seem to be on equal grounds with a human and faunus. "He said to himself. Then there's Primary Village where Digimon are born and when they die, they turn back into data returning to it, becoming a Digi-egg again. It makes them sound like they're basically immortal."

What he didn't notice was fog starting to surround him.

"You forgot to mention that your friends and partner have also been lying to you. Its not like you haven't been lying to them as well." An unknown male voice said to him.

"Who's there?" Jaune asked while looking around for the source of the voice.

"Up here, kid." Said the unknown voice.

So, Jaune looked up to see a strange creature with bat wings near the top of it's head and it looked to be a little ball with fangs with pale blue skin. "You're a Digimon!" He exclaimed.

"No kid, I'm the Tooth fairy. Of course I'm a Digimon." He then used his wing flaps himself down to the roof. "The name's DemiDevimon. You don't need to tell me who you are because I already know your name. You're Jaune Arc."

"How do you know my name? What do you mean everybody lies?" Jaune asked Demidevimon.

"Well, let me answer your second question first: Everybody lies. Its just a sad fact about the worlds which we live in. Now the real question is were they really going to tell you about the Digimon If you didn't catch them in the act?" Demidevimon ask back.

"Of course they were going to tell me. Pyrrha was trying to figure out the best time to tell me. You still haven't answered my first question." Jaune then pulled out his scroll.

"Hey, who are you planning to call?" Asked DemiDevimon.

"My friends about you showing up." Jaune replied.

"Whoa, Jaune! You don't need to call them. I will tell you everything I know." Demidevimon said while his eyes were glowing the whole time he was talking.

"Ok." Jaune said like he was in a trance.

"I know you faked your transcripts to get into Beacon as well that you stole family heirlooms. If you partner and friends find out, They will report you in a heartbeat. You're also not a very skilled fighter." DemiDevimon revealed.

"They wouldn't do that. They're my friends. Also, how did you know all the other stuff about me?" Jaune asked.

"It doesn't really matter how I know this stuff. What you need to know is that I'm here to help you." Demidevimon's eyes were glowing while he was talking again.

"Really? You want to help me?" Jaune asked in surprise

"Yes, I do want to help you. All you have to do is shake my wing and say Demidevimon: We have a deal." While he was saying that to Jaune, he was think something different. _"__Once you shake my wing you're mine."_

Jaune reached out his hand to shake Demidevimon's wing but his mind was screaming for him not to do it. He was getting a feeling that this would end very badly for him if he went through with whatever deal that Demidevimon had planned. His hand stopped a few inches away from Demidevimon's wing. "No deal." He said. "I'd be crazy to make a deal with a total stranger." He then pulled his hand back from Demidevimon.

"What?! Come on kid! This is a once in a lifetime offer that I'm giving to you!" DemiDevimon exclaimed.

"The young man said no. You're Evil Whisper attack has failed. Now leave him alone or face the justice of Acolytemon!" The voice declared.

Then the owner of the voice made his appearance. He had a mask covering the upper part of his face. He was wearing a white karate Gi and matching pants. He had a sword in a sheath next to his right hip. "Only a coward tries to use mind control to get what they want." Acolytemon said in disgusted tone.

"Wait! you tried to mind control me!" Jaune shouted angrily.

"Now Jaune, who are you going trust: Me or some random Digimon who just randomly yells out that I'm mind controlling you? It seems to me that he's trying to cozy up to you so he can do something real bad to you later on. Dose this look like the face that would lie to you?" Demidevimon tried to make himself look as innocent as possible.

"What were you going to do to help me?" Jaune ask him.

"Well, you see I was planning to um.. oh forget it kid. Yes, I was trying to control your mind. The plan was simple: I was going to take you down a dark path and use you as a puppet to get a foothold in this world. The plan was working until you hesitated and this goody two shoes decided to stick his nose where it doesn't belong." Demidevimon said with a growl.

"Why me?" Jaune asked out of curiosity.

"Simple to put it kid. You seemed like an easy target since you don't have a Digimon partner of your own. By the way, I'm still planning on doing it. It's just going to be the hard way. DemiDevimon said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Really? How are you planning on doing that? Last I checked out, of all the Nightmare Soldier Rookie Digimon, you're the weakest in offensive capability. There's also two of us and only one of you." Acolytemon said calmly.

"Who said that I was alone?" DemiDevimon smirked at them.

"Sonic Doom!" a male voice called out.

"Red Chi Shock!" another male voice called out.

At that moment, red electricity and a terrible sound seemed to be headed towards them.

"Watch out!" Jaune cried out. He grabbed Acolytemon and jumped out of the way of the two attacks as they hit where they were standing leaving a hole there.

"I'd like to introduce you to my slaves: Chimon and Echomon." DemiDevimon said smugly.

One of the Digimon was wearing a jester cowl, a white mask covering the face, and a red unitard covering his body and boots. The mask was plain white while the only thing that stood out was glowing green eyes.

The other one was a mechanical looking bat. It's metal body was a black color. The ears looked like radar dishes. The wing tips of the claws had a hole in it.

"Thank you, Jaune for saving my life and watch out!" As Acolytemon pulled Jaune out of the way as a gigantic syringe struck where Jaune was standing.

"A very touching moment but you should save it for after the battle. Also, you will still be kicked out of Beacon once your so called friends find out you faked your records. Then you will be banned from going to any other Hunter academies and facing some jail time for fraud." Demidevimon said.

"You're right. They might be mad at me in the beginning, but I'm going to tell them anyway. Then I'm going to ask them to help by training me to be able to stand with them. That way I can stand with them and together we will stop people like you from taking advantage of innocent people!" Jaune declared with determination.

"A worthy goal to live for, Jaune. The fact that you're willing to admit to your mistakes and willing to fix them. Prove to me that you're someone I'm willing to stand by!" Exclaimed a proud sounding Acolytemon.

At that moment, Jaune's scroll started glowing in his hand. When he looked at his scroll, it has changed to an orange color. After that, the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the first of the three Digimon images appeared.

"DemiDevimon. A rookie level Digimon. A virus attribute. Apart of the Nightmare Soldier family. An evil type Digimon. DemiDevimon is in tune with darkness itself but has little offensive power. He makes up for it with his silver tongue. He's known to convince noble digimon to go down the dark path. Attacks are: Demi Dart which throws a gigantic syringe at his enemies. Evil Whisper where he chants and cast a curse. DemiDevi claw where he attacks with his claw feet.

"Chimon. A spirit type rookie level virus attribute Digimon. Family is unknown. Chimon is a prankster at heart. He tried to make other Digimon to laugh. Sometimes his pranks are not received well by others. He learned how to manipulate his own chi into offensive and defensive power. Red chi shock is where he creates red chi electricity from his hand. Wall of chi where he creates a wall of chi energy to protect himself and his allies from damage.

"Echomon is a mechanical bat type rookie level Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Apart of the steel clan family. Echomon was created for night time surveillance. So he's equipped with a powerful radar dish that pick up the smallest sound. It has a powerful speaker in its mouth that can release a devastating sound. Attacks are: Sonic Doom where he releases a devastating soundwave of attack from his mouth. Sonic blade is where it focuses sound from the hole in the tip of it'swing claw creating an invisible blade." Jaune finished.

"No! My plan is useless now that you have a Digimon partner. Oh well. Chimon and Echomon: Destroy them both!" DemiDevimon commanded.

"Yes Master DemiDevimon. We hear and obey." Both Digimon said together.

"Red Chi Shock!" called out Chimon. Then red electricity came from his hands toward them.

"Sonic Blade!" Echomon shouted. At that moment, Echomon formed a soundwave blade on the tip of his claws and sent it flying toward them.

"What are we going to do? I left Crocea Mors in the dorm room. We could use a shield right about now." What Jaune didn't realize was his scroll was still open and his finger was on Digimon Database App. So, the app opened up showing three Digimon images that he's seen so far. His finger was on Chimon's image downloading Chimon's data to Acolytemon.

"What's going on? I feel something happening to me. Wall of Chi!" Called out Acolytemon.

At that moment, electricity hit them followed by Echomon flying toward them to slash them with the blade made out of sound when he suddenly slammed into a wall made out of Chi.

"Hey Chimon, why did you use your Wall of Chi attack?!" DemiDevimon demanded to know.

"I didn't use that attack, my master." Chimon said in a monotone voice.

While this was going on, Jaune sighed in relief. "Thanks, Acolytemon. You saved us back there with that giant wall."

"Jaune, this isn't one of my attacks. Wall of Chi is Chimon's attack. I'm not even sure how I'm doing that attack." Acolytemon said in confusion.

"If this isn't one of your attacks. Then how were you able to perform it?" Jaune pondered out loud. Then he noticed his scroll was unlocked as well as opened up to a different app where the image of Chimon was blacked out. "Wait, did I somehow download that attack to you?"

"It would seem that way. Jaune, have you noticed that both Chimon and Echomon seem to be under a trance?" Acolytemon asked.

"You're right, Acolytemon. So do you think if we get rid of DemiDevimon, they would go back to normal?" Jaune asked back.

"There's only one way to find out, Jaune." Acolytemon said.

Then Jaune ran out from behind the Wall of Chi. Hey Chimon, I'm over here. come and get me!" Jaune taunted him.

"Well, go get him!" Ordered DemiDevimon.

"Yes, master." Said Chimon who was running towards Jaune.

DemiDevimon watched Chimon going after Jaune when he realized that Acolytemon wasn't with Jaune.

"Demidevimon! Your evil ends now. Blessed slash!" Acolytemon called out. His sword began glowing white. He then slashed DemiDevimon. After that, DemiDevimon turned into data.

Chimon all of a sudden stopped running. "Where am I.?" He looked around and saw Echomon. "Oh no, Echomon! Are you ok?!" He ran over to Echomon to check on him.

"My head hurts. Chimon, where are we? I can't remember a thing." Echomon said to Chimon.

"Both of you are on a planet called Remnant." Jaune told them.

At that moment, team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR burst through the door to the roof, ready for action and help their friend.

"Hey, guys. Before you do anything, these two Digimon were being mind controlled by another Digimon." He told his friends so they won't attack the two Digimon. "Also, this is my Digimon partner: Acolytemon." Jaune told them

Ren then pulled out his scroll looking up information on Jaune's new partner. Then an image appeared on the Digimon Analyzer App. "Acolytemon. A rookie level, warrior type Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Virus buster family. Acolytemon lives on File Island where he trains to get himself strong, at some point leaving File Island to learn what else is out there. He also can't stand to see evil attack innocents. Attack is Blessed Slash where he attacks with a slash with holy energy." Ren said.

"Its nice to meet all of you. We also need to figure out what we're going to do with Echomon and Chimon." Acolytemon said.

"Well, we think we're going to explore this new place." Chimon said.

"If we get into trouble, We'll come back here for your help." Echomon added. After that, they both flew off. Chimon was holding onto Echomon's feet.

"Guys, there's a couple things I need to tell you. First, did you know we can download attacks of Digimon we've seen to our partner Digimon? Also... I-I faked my transcripts to get into Beacon. I know you all are probably angry at me but will you help me get stronger so I can stand with all of you?" Jaune asked with his head hung down.

"Jaune, of course we'll help. You have proven that you belong here." Pyrrha said with a warm smile which made Jaune have tears leaking out of his eyes.

The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement. After that, they all left the Dorm building roof to go back inside.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked the newest Rwby: Digital Tamer chapter: _Knight's Faith_. Jaune went to the dorm building roof to process all the information given to him. However, he runs into DemiDevimon who tries to make a deal with Jaune to gain control over him. However, Jaune's large sense of right and wrong along with the arrival of his Digimon partner, Acolytemon prevents him from making the wrong decision. With that, DemiDevimon sends two mind-controlled Digimon: Chimon and Echomon after them, but they both are freed once Acolytemon deletes DemiDevimon. When the others arrive, Jaune admits that he fakes his way into Beacon, expecting them to be angry at him. However, Pyrrha and the others accept his offer to help him get stronger so that he can stand on his own, making him smile. Now, the only one left to get their Digimon partner is Nora which will be next chapter. See you all in the next chapter of _Rwby: Digital Tamer_.**

**Credit for Chimon goes to Bucky749.**

**Credit for Echomon goes to Moheart7.**

**If anyone has any ideas, please let Mobian and I know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**


	8. Valkyrie's Spark

**Hello, fellow digital tamers. Centurion Maximo reporting in and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. In the last chapter, Jaune was tempted by DemiDevimon but was prevented by his new Digimon partner: Acolytemon and his own heart. In the end, he admitted to the others that he faked his way into Beacon. The others however accepted this and and have agreed to help train him so that he can stand on his own.**

**Now, it's Nora's turn in _Valkyrie's Spark_!**

* * *

On Sunday, it was raining. Most of JNPR were doing their own thing. Pyrrha was helping Jaune study in library since the training areas were all booked up at the moment which left Ren, Nora and Wyvernmon in their dorm room.

"Hey Renny, I'm going to walk in the rain." Nora said.

"Nora, you're not trying to look for a Digimon, are you?" Ren questioned.

"Well, it'd be cool if I find my Digimon partner. I'm looking for my partner Digimon. Everyone would be excited!" Nora said in excitement.

"Nora, calm down and take your raincoat. Don't forget to also take your Magnhild with you just in case you do run into non-friendly Digimon." Wyvernmon told her.

"Also, call us if you get into any trouble." Ren added to what his Digimon partner said.

"Aww, it's so cute how both of you think alike. Thank you for worrying about me." Nora said while hugging both them. "I promise that I'll be safe out there." After that, she left the room.

"Ren, you might be able to hide your emotions from everyone else but not from me. You're worried about her." Wyvernmon said to Ren.

"She's impulsive which serves her well but also puts her in some dangerous situations. I would never ask her to change who she is but it doesn't stop me from worrying about her." Ren said

"What I can tell you about Nora is that her heart isin the right place and that's what matters the most. Would you agree with that, Ren?" Wyvernmon asked.

"Yes, I do agree with that and we will be there to help her when she needs it." Ren said.

* * *

Nora just exited the bullhead she took to Vale. She was thinking how much she enjoyed the rain. If she wasn't for rain on that day. She wouldn't have found outwhat her semblance was. During a rain storm, she was struck by lightning which she found out electricity increases her strength as well as an immunity to be electrocuted. So she didn't really have to worry about being struck by lightning, but it did scared Ren when it happened.

That also got her thinking about Ren and their relationship. Were they in a brother and sister relationship? Or was there something more like romantic feelings but whatever it was, they would always stand by each other. Plus, it wasn't just the two of them anymore. They had friends and a home to call their own now. That's not right, they were more than just friends. Team JNPR was her family and RWBY was also apart of it. She couldn't imagine her life without any of them from now on.

At some point, Nora wound up in the industrial district near a warehouse area. It was raining heavily but fog was starting to appear around her.

"That's weird. I didn't know it could rain as well as be foggy at the same time." Then something hit her mind. It could be that a Digimon was appearing now. There was only one way to find out. She grabbed her Scroll and called Ren. It started to ring.

"Hello, Nora. How's your trip to Vale going?" Ren asked her.

"Ren, I have a question for you." Nora said in a serious tone.

"What's going on, Nora?" Ren asked.

"Is there fog at Beacon right now?" Nora asked back.

"No, there's no fog at Beacon. It's just raining here at the moment." Ren answered.

"If that's the case, then there must be a Digimon nearby. I'm gonna check it out." Nora said.

"Ok Nora, be careful. I will gather everyone up and be there as soon as possible." Ren said. After that, the call ended.

So Nora began to look around for any sight of a Digimon. When she got close to one of the empty warehouses, she heard what sounded like talking. So, she looked around to see if there was a way to get in when she noticed one of the windows were broken. Now she just needed someway to get up there. That's when she spotted a couple of garbage cans. She stacked the garbage cans on top of each other. After that, she climbed the cans to the window. What she saw were reptiles apparently made out of plastic blocks. One was made from black plastic blocks . The other was made of red, yellow, green and blue plastic blocks.

"Hey, that hurt. You didn't have to push me." The Multi colored reptile plastic block Digimon said with tears in it's eyes.

"Well, maybe if you did your jobs and guard our prisoner, I wouldn't have had to push you. Now get back to work!" Yelled the black plastic block Digimon.

"All right! I will get back to work. Said the multicolored Digimon while picking up a tray of food it had dropped.

"Good. Make sure our little power source is well feed so she can produce electricity so we can..." But at that moment, Nora's scroll went off. "What's that noise?" Asked the black plastic block Digimon.

"I don't know." Said the multicolored Digimon.

"Well, gather up the other ToyAgumon and find out!" The angry Black Plastic block digimon shouted.

"Right away, ShadowToyAgumon." Said the now running ToyAugumon.

While this was going on, Nora answered her scroll. "Nora, did you locate the Digimon?" Ren asked.

"Yes, Ren. I found at least two Digimon in the warehouse area but it sounds like there might be more of them. They have another Digimon as a prisoner." Nora replied.

"That's not good at all. I'm afraid I have worse news. All the Bullheads are ground until the weather lightens up. So you are on your own for now." Ren informed.

"Ok, Ren. I'm going to try and find the Digimon being held hostage." Nora said.

"Just be careful, Nora." Ren said.

"You know me, Renny. I can be careful like I always am." Nora smiled.

"I know you will, but promise me anyway." Ren replied.

"Ok, Ren. I promise to be careful. I got to go before they find me. So see once you and the rest can get here." She then hung up her scroll. She jumped through the window and landed inside the warehouse. She started to walk in the warehouse as quietly as she could. She also disliked sneaking around. It was so much more fun to smash things but there was a hostage's life at stake which meant she had do it as quietly as possible. That way, she wouldn't be caught and captured.

After sometime, she found a closet door that was slightly open. So she went to the closet door, opened it up and found a dog carrier. "Are they keeping their prisoner in a dog carrier?" She asked out loud.

"You're not a ShadowToyAgumon or a ToyAgumon. So who and what are you?" Asked a female voice coming from the dog carrier.

"My name is Nora Valkyrie and I'm a human," Nora answered softly. "So, definitely not a Digimon. So why do they have you in prison in a dog carrier? Also, what's your name?"

"Well, my name is Shockmon and the reason why I'm...? But that's all the voice got to say as they were interrupted by a ToyAgumon.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You're the intruder that every Digimon is looking for. Now you stay right there while I get the rest of the ShadowToyAgumon and ToyAgumon." He said nervously.

Nora pulled out Magnhild and ran towards ToyAgumon who recieved a whack on the head and fell to pieces. She then grabbed the dog carrier and started to run out of the closet. Not knowing how many were nearby, she needed to find a place to hide when she ran past a women's bathroom. There was no way they would look in the women's bathroom or at least she hoped not.

Meanwhile back at the closet, a ShadowToyAgumon was standing over the pieces of the knocked-out ToyAgumon. "Pull yourself together!" He yelled at the ToyAgumon.

Then ToyAgumon reassembled himself. "You didn't have to yell at me. My head's still hurting from being hit on the head with a hammer by a human girl." He told ShadowToyAgumon while rubbing his head.

"What human girl?" Asked the ShadowToyAgumon.

"Well, there was a human girl who was talking to Shockmon when I came in to check on her. Then she whacked me on the head with a giant hammer. The next thing I know, you're yelling at me." The ToyAgumon told ShadowToyAgumon.

"What did the girl look like?" Asked the angry ShadowToyAgumon

"Well, she had short red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink raincoat , white top that formed a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest. She was also wearing matching fingerless gloves and a short pink skirt that start at the waist and ended mid-thigh as well as a pair of shoes that are a mix of pink and white with pink shoe laces." ToyAgumon described.

"So, a human child believes she can stop our plan. Well, she has another thing coming!" Decleared the ShadowToyAgumon.

"I believe she was a teenager, not a child." ToyAgumon stated.

"It doesn't matter if she's a child or a teenager. Just catch her and give your description to the of rest of ToyAgumon while I will tell the ShadowToyAgumon!" Ordered ShadowToyAgumon.

"I'll do it right now." Said ToyAgumon while running.

Then ShadowToyAgumon went to find the human girl and tell the rest of the ShadowToyAgumon while neither noticed the lights on in the bathroom when they went by it.

"Now how bout I get you out of that dog carrier." Nora said quietly as she grabbed hold of the lock. She quickly ripped the lock off the dog carrier and opened the door. "There you go. Now you're free to come out of that dog carrier."

What came out of said dog carrier was a round Digimon covered in pink and blue electricity with spikes. You could barely see what was metal underneath the electricity. There were also two golden eyes staring up at Nora.

"Aw! You're a cute Digimon. I just want to pick you up and give you a hug." Nora cooed as she reached down to pick up Shockmon.

"Wait! Don't pick me up!" Shockmon tried telling the human girl but it was too late as she could feel a hand connecting to her. Then she felt electricity zap the girl. She started to cry believing that she just hurt or worse, accidentally killed the human girl. Then she heard a voice.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" Nora asked softly.

"You're ok!" Shouted a surprised Shockmon.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Asked Nora.

"My body is literally covered in electricity, so I end up electrocuting anyone who touches me. So other Digimon don't like being around me. How did I not hurt you?" Shockmon asked out of curiosity.

"Well, my semblance is called high voltage. So electricity doesn't hurt me at all." Nora told Shockmon.

"You're what can do what?" Asked a confused Shockmon.

"Well, aura is energy created from one's soul. A semblance is a personal power manifestation that differs for each person which means you'll never be alone again." Nora explained.

"You really mean that?" Ask Shockmon with hope in her voice.

"Of course I mean it." Said Nora without an ounce of hesitation.

At that moment, Nora's pocket started to glow without her noticing it but Shockmon saw the girl's pocket glow.

"Well Nora, thank you that means a lot to me. Also, why is your pocket glowing?" Shockmon asked.

At hearing that, Nora put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her scroll. She looked at it and saw it was pink now instead of white. Then she got excited. "Do you know what this means?"

"No, I don't know. What does your pink device mean?" A confused Shockmon asked.

"This means you're my Digimon partner and you will never be alone again. You will have me and my friends as well as their Digimon partners to keep you company." Nora said with a sincere and happy tone.

Shockmon somehow knew Nora was telling the turth. She started to cry tears of joy.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened up and a ToyAgumon came in. "Hey! This is the girl's bathroom! No boys allowed!" Shouted an angry Nora.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave right now. I promise to never enter the girl's bathroom again!ToyAgumon shouted with emebarrassment. He turned around to leave when he realized who he just found. "Wait a minute, you're the human girl who took Shockmon!"

"Shock Shot!" Yelled out Shockmon which launched a small bolt of electricity from one of her spikes.

"Oh no, this is going to hurt." ToyAgumon groaned. At that moment, electricity hit and electrocuted him. "Yep, that did hurt." He said. After that, he fainted as well as fall to pieces.

"Great job, Shockmon. Now let's get out of here before he wakes up." Nora said.

"No Nora! I want to know why ToyAgumon are helping the ShadowToyAgumon." Shockmon said with conviction in her voice.

"Alright. I'll help you then." Said Nora.

Then Nora's Scroll beeped. She looked down to see the Digimon Analyzer App open up. An image appeared on the screen. "ToyAgumon. A puppet type, Rookie leve Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Metal Empire family. ToyAgumon is a unique digimon made out of plastic blocks. He resembles Agumon but unlike Agumon, it lacks confindence. ToyAgumon is a bit of a coward as it will fall apart when scared. However, ToyAgumon has a righteous heart and enjoys playing with childern. Attacks are: Toy Flame in which it spews a flame shaped missile. Fancy Star where it hits it's enemy with a big star. Block Punch where it punches with an arm made from blocks." She read

After a few minutes, the ToyAgumon pulled himself together. Well, now that they got away, I'm going to report to ShadowToyAgumon and they're probably going to yell at me." He said with a sigh.

"Or you can tell us why you're helping them." A female voice said to him.

"Well, it's not like we have a choice in the matter." ToyAgumon replied.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" The second female voice asked.

"Well, you see..." He stopped in the middle of talking. "Wait a minute, who am I talking to?" He turned his head to see Shockmon and the human girl.

"Shockmon, what are you still doing here? You need to get out of here. Take human girl with you. We can't keep on stalling them. Eventually, the ShadowToyAgumon are going to figure out that we aren't really looking for the two of you." ToyAgumon said nervously.

"My name is Nora, not human girl." She said. "What do you mean by stalling them?"

"Well, I apologize to you Nora for repeatedly calling you human girl. Second, if you let me tell you our story, hopefully everything will be explained." ToyAgumon said.

"I forgive you about calling me human girl. Your story better have a good reason why you're helping ShadowToyAgumon." Nora said slightly sternly.

"Well, it starts back on File Island in Toy Town where we live. Toy Town was created by Monzaemon who created it for the toys whose owners have grown too old to play with them or toys that were abandoned by their owners. We live there and aid Monzaemon in taking care of toys. We do anything from replacing a toy car with flat wheels to sewing a broken seam back together again. You name it, we do it. Then ShadowToyAgumon came to Toy Town. They were an unhappy bunch, mad at children for abandoning their toys. Monzaemon tried explaining to them that it was normal for children out grow out of their toys and Toy Town was built for those toys whose owners no longer need them. Eventually, he could find toys new owners that need them." ToyAgumon stopped to take a breath.

After his breath, ToyAgumon continued his story. "ShadowToyAgumon had different plans however. They started interfering with our work by damaging what we just fixed. Then they told us we're going to help them by getting revenge on all children and their first step was capturing Shockmon. So we and the ShadowToyAgumon chased her for days. Once we captured you Shockmon, they revealed their plan to us. What they're planning was using you as simply a power source. You may ask a power source for what? Well, we ToyAgumon and ShadowToyAgumon have an ability to use plastic blocks of our bodies to build different objects such as turning into a tank or giant made of plastic blocks. What they plan is using our ability to turn into a giant electric ray gun and use you as a power source so they can hurt children that abandoned their toys as well as also force them to keep playing with their toys even if they don't want to play with them anymore. So we did what we could to delay their plans by dropping trays of food as well as bumping into each other. Or just act completely clumsy to delay their plans. We ToyAgumon may not be the bravest Digimon but we do whatever it takes to protect the children. The plan for tonight was let Shockmon escape by accidentally forgetting to lock the dog carrier when we gave her food for tonight." ToyAgumon finished.

"Wait a minute! You were doing all those things on purpose to the point that you would pretend to cry whenever they said something mean to you." Said a surprised Shockmon.

"Well in honest truth, we were not fake crying. Those were real tears. They're just really mean to us and say very hurtful things to us." ToyAgumon was about to break down and cry When Nora gave him a huge hug which calm down the ToyAgumon.

"I have af couple of questions. Who is Monzaemon and why didn't you tell him what the ShadowToyAgumon were up to?" Nora asked.

"Monzaemon is a giant teddy bear ultimate level Digimon. We could never get enough evidence to prove they were up to anything as they would act so innocent around Monzaemon which made it look like we were jealous of them." ToyAgumon told them. "Now that your questions have been answered, its time for you two to leave. We will keep the ShadowToyAgumon busy with a false report of your location so you two can esacpe."

"Or we could stay and fight those bullies." Nora said.

"Nora's right. It's time to stand up to ShadowToyAgumon and show them that we're not afraid of them." Shockmon agreed. "How many ToyAgumon are there?"

"Wait! You want to fight them?" He looked at their faces and saw determined looks in their eyes. "There are seven of us but the ShadowToyAgumon have the same number as us." ToyAgumon said.

"You're wrong about their numbers. There's nine if you count me and Shockmon." Nora pointed out.

"She's right! If we work together, the ShadowToyAgumon can't beat us." Shockmon energetically said.

"If you two really believe we can do this, then I will get the other ToyAgumon behind you." So what's the plan?" ToyAgumon asked. Nora whispered her plan to ToyAgumon and Shockmon.

* * *

A little time later, one of the ToyAgumon was running towards a group of ShadowtoyAgumon. "I found the human girl and Shockmon."

The lead ShadowToyAgumon then spoke. "Where are they?"

"They're near the back door of the warehouse. I'm going to get the rest of the ToyAgumon so we can overwhelm them." ToyAgumon told them.

"Finally, you ToyAgumon are showing some intelligence. Very well, we will hold them in place. Then with our full power, we will crush the human child. She will be the first example of what happens to those who abandon their toys. Now go gather the other ToyAgumon and we will met you there. After that, the ShadowtoyAgumon left to confront the human girl and recapture Shockmon.

Nora and Shockmon were sneaking closer to the back door when they heard voice call out "Plastic Blaze!" They saw something looking like fire coming toward them. Both of them barely dodged the attack that left a hole where they were standing. "Well, if it isn't the human child and our lost power source!" Declared the lead ShadowToyAgumon.

"She's Shockmon and not your lost power source!" Nora said angrily.

"Her name is Nora! Not human child and I will never help you with your evil plan!" Shouted an equally angry Shockmon.

Nora quickly glanced at her scroll on the Digimon Analyzer App. An image of ShadowToyAgumon showed up. ShadowToyAgumon. A puppet type, Rookie Level Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Metal Empire family. ShadowToyAgumon is a ToyAgumon that has been dyed black. It was infected by a computer virus within the network and turned into a toy that would rather bully children instead. Attacks are: Plastic Blaze where it fires a toy missile shaped flame. Block Punch where it punches with arms made from blocks. Fancy Star where it hits enemies with a big star." Nora read.

Then they heard a loud noise coming their way. It was the ToyAgumon in the shape of a tank. The ToyAgumon stopped behind the ShadowToyAgumon. Then they pointed their tank barrel at Shockmon and Nora.

Now we have you! If you don't surrender we will order the ToyAgumon to open fire on you. ShadowToyAgumon told them.

"The answer is no." Nora and Shockmon said in usion.

"Then open fire!" Ordered the ShadowToyAgumon.

What the ShadowToyAgumon didn't see was ToyAgumon readjusting their tank barrel at them. Then they release the shot which blew the ShadowToyAgumon into pieces. They quickly reassembled themselves. ShadowToyAgumon look dangrily at their colored counterparts. "Traitors!" Yelled one of the ShadowToyAgumon.

"How can we betray you if we were never on your side to begin with!" Yelled the leader of the ToyAgumon.

"It doesn't matter if you were never truly on our side. We will treat you like traitors." ShadowToyAgumon growled. "Plastic Giant!" Called out the leader of the ShadowToyAgumon. ShadowToyAgumon disassembled their bodies and began to combine together when they were suddenly shot with a grenade which exploded causing them to scatter into pieces. They pulled themselves self back to their original forms. "Fine! If we can't combine, then we will attack. Fancy Star!" A plastic star formed in the hands in the group of ShadowToyAgumon. Then they threw stars at the ToyAgumon tank. The plastic stars hit their target.

Knowing full well that their tank form wasn't agile enough, the ToyAgumon decided to return to their original forms as well. "Alright, ToyAgumon group. Plastic Blaze!" Called out the leader of the ToyAgumon. They released plastic flames towards the ShadowToyAgumon .

"Hey, Nora. Let's join this party!" Shockmon exclaimed pumped up.

"On it, Shockmon." Nora said firing a grenade as well as hit an image of ToyAgumon in the Digimon library App. ToyAgumon's data downloaded into Shockmon.

"This feels weird but I like it. Plastic Blaze!" Called out Shockmon who then released plastic flames from her mouth. All eight plastic flames and Nora's grenade sailed toward the ShadowToyAgum. There was no time for them to dodge the attacks. The attacks made contact causing a big explosion. The warehouse was filled with smoke which cause Nora, Shockmon, and the group of ToyAgumon to cough.

Once the smoke cleared, they could see data in the air. At least three ShadowToyAgumon got deleted which left four of the ShadowToyAgumon left. In a few moments, the data got pulled into one of the ShadowToyAgumon. The other three ShadowToyAgumon just stared at the other one as did Nora, Shockmon and ToyAgumon look astonished and dumbfounded.

"What! This is for the cause! To finally get revenge on those ungrateful childern!" The powered-up ShadowToyAgumon screamed. The whole time he was talking, the other ShadowToyAgumon were backing away slowy. This didn't go unnoticed by the one talking. "And where are you three going?"

"You just absorbed our friend's data!" The three ShadowToyAgumon yelled out together.

"I see. You were never committed to the cause. Then there's only one thing to do. Plastic Blaze!" Shouted the crazy ShadowToyAgumon launching plastic fire at the other ShadowToyAgumon.

They were so scared. None of them could call out an attack to save their lives. The plastic fire got closer to them, but before it could hit them, seven plastic fires, a grenade and electricity hit it. The attacks struggle back and forth. At the end, ShadowToyAgumon's Plastic Fire won out and hit the other three ShadowToyAgumon and they exploded.

The group could see the trio of ShadowToyAgumon starting to turn into data. They looked at the group who tried saving them. "Thank you for trying to save us and we're sorry for everything we did. If we meet again, we hope it'll be on better terms." Then the trio turned completely into data.

Nora was in complete shock. How could he turn on his friends like that? He just deleted them like they meant nothing to him. She heard someone calling her name. She looked to see Shockmon was calling her.

"Nora I need you to hit me with your hammer. I don't have to time explain but if ShadowToyAgumon absorbs that data, he could Digivolve into a champion level Digimon. Do you trust me?" Shockmon asked.

Nora thought of one way to show trust to Shockmon. She got her Magnhild ready to whack Shockmon which sent Shockmon rolling. "Rolling Thunder!" Shockmon called out louder than usual while rolling. Electricity started building up while spinning to create a giant sphere made entirely of electricity. Now Shockmon was heading towards the remaining ShadowToyAgumon who was about ready to absorb the data.

He noticed a giant shadow coming toward him. He looked to see a giant sphere of electricity was almost on top of him. It was too late dodge the oncoming attack. So he launch one Plastic Blaze after another but it bounced right off the sphere. Then the giant sphere hit him causing electricity to zap him and flatten his body. After that, data appeared in the air.

"Thanks for trusting me, Nora. See, I needed you to hit me so I could built up speed before calling out my second attack." Shockmon explained.

"That was so cool! You used me to increase your voltage." Before Nora could say anything else, she felt someone tugging on her jacket. It was the ToyAgumon.

"Um, Nora what do we now? I'm not sure how we get back to the Digital world." The leader of the ToyAgumon said sheepishly.

"I'm not sure how to get you back to the Digital World. My friends and I will try to get you back home. I also think I have an idea of what we can do with you. I just need to send a message to my friends to meet us at the park." Nora told them.

* * *

Sometime after the rain stopped, JNPR and RWBY went to meet Nora at the park. They found Nora standing by the a slide.

"Hey guys, over here!" Nora shouted toward them.

"Nora, what happened with the Digimon?" Ren asked.

"Well, there was a group of ShadowToyAgumon that wanted revenge on children. So they captured my partner Digimon to you in their scheme as nothing but a power source but a group ToyAgumon were trying to delay them. Then I showed up and we teamed up to stop them. This is my partner: Shockmon." Nora introduced in which Nora moved a few steps for the group to see the Digimon that was hidden behind Nora.

"Hey. I'm Shockmon." She said nervously.

Jaune pulled out his scroll information on Nora's Digimon. The Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Shockmon. Shockmon. An unknown type, rookie level Digimon. Attribute is data. Part of the Metal Empire family. Shockmon is a little bundle of hunger and mostly happiness. She does harbor some deep loneliness since very, very few Digimon actually want to hang out with her. Attacks are: Shock Shot where she shoots electricity out of her spikes. Rolling Thunder in which she spins and increases it electricity to create a large sphere that rams into enemies." He read.

"It's nice meet you." Both teams said.

"Nora, what happened to the ToyAgumon?" Asked Ren.

"They're right here." Nora said while pointing to the slide.

At that moment, the slide disassembled itself and turned into the group of ToyAgumon. While that was going on, the Digimon partners were introducing themselves to Shockmon.

"So, are you really ok with me being around?" Asked Shockmon.

"Of course we're ok with you being here." Wyvernmon smiled.

"Take it from the Virus of the group that we don't discriminate against anyone." Musicmon told her.

"You're part of the team now." Tigressmon said with a smile.

"You're now part of the family and we don't turn our backs on family." Pupmon said in a happy tone.

"It might be rough in the beginning, but everything is worth having." Acolytemon said calmly.

You might be scared now but we will be there for you." Cubmon said, a determined look in his eyes.

"We'll be here to help you when you're feeling down. Nekomon said with a thump.

"What we're saying is welcome to the team and family Shockmon! We're glad you're here!" All team JNPR Team RWBY and Digimon said in unison.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Shockmon said while crying tears of joy.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. With this, all eight have their Digimon now. The adventure can only grow from here. Mobian and I are really happy that people are reading and liking the story this far. We hope to continue having support.**

**Now, as always, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me and Mobian know in the comments/reviews or personally PM us.**

**Now from here on out, Digivolve into Champion! Digivolve into Ultimate!**


	9. Pretty Unbearable

**Hello, fellow Digital Monsters. Centurion Maximo checking in and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. Mobian and I are happy for the support of this story. Now, all eight have their Digimon. Now, the real adventure can reach new horizons.**

**Oh, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, credit for Shockmon and Acolytemon go to me: Centurion Maximo.**

**Now, let's continue the adventure in **_**Pretty Unbearable**_**!**

* * *

It was monday at Beacon airfield and the freshmen were all standing in front of a Bullhead ready for their trip to Forever Fall. They all were excited to be out of the classrooms for a day except for eight students who weren't sure if they could leave Vale and it would still be standing when they came back. They were standing away from the other students talking quietly to each other. That way, no one could hear what they where discussing with each other.

"I'm not sure if all of us should leave on this Forever Fall trip." Blake voiced her concern.

"Blake, you know we can't miss this trip without a good excuse or Professor Goodwitch will know something is up. Then that could lead to the staff keeping a closer eye on us." Weiss pointed out.

"We all know how you feel about leaving Vale and Beacon unguarded. We're all worried about a Digimon appearing when we're gone." Pyrrha said with a little fear in her voice.

"Not to mention there are a few Digimon lose in Vale." Ren calmly told them.

"The ToyAgumon should be fine. We left them enough food that should last a couple of days. I'm more worried about Chimon and Echomon. We haven't heard from them since Saturday." Nora said with a concerned tone.

"If we obsess about what could happen, we will be too worn out to deal with them when the problem does come." Yang voiced her point of view.

"Guys, you're missing the big picture here. What if a Digimon appears at Forever Fall and if we're not there, someone could get hurt. So we need to be there to protect our fellow classmates and also stop them from attacking Digimon should they mistake it for a Grimm." Ruby said in a commanding tone.

"Ruby is right about that. I've also been checking news reports out to see if there's been any weird Grimm incidents that've been happening around Vale or any of the other kingdoms. So far, nothing's turning up. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing." Jaune told them.

Before anyone could say anything else, Professor Goodwitch began to speak. "Alright students, we will be getting on the Bullhead in a few seconds. Just because you are not in class today doesn't mean you get to goof off. You will be collecting sap for Professor Peach." Then she looked at her scroll. "I just recieved a confirmation that we can now board the Bullhead."

After that, the students loaded up on the Bullhead and it took off for the Forever Fall Forest. A half hour later, the ship landed in an open field in Forever Fall. When the students disembarked the Bullhead, they looked around to see trees with red leaves and tall mountains.

"Now students, each of you will get a jar. Then you will fill it with red tree sap but be warned that this sap does attract Grimm. So stay in your teams and be careful. I will be checking on each group's progress. So now line up to get your jars." Professor Goodwitch told them.

After Professor Goodwitch finished, each team collected their jars and left to get the sap they needed together. A male student with burnt-orange hair that was combed backward slightly peaked at the front and indigo eyes. He was wearing silver armor with a golden trim. The chest plate sported a bird with it outstretched on it. Underneath the armor, he was wearing a black shirt with red trimming and black pants with a red piece of clothing tied around his waist. He was giving a nasty look to teams RWBY and JNPR when they went by him.

"Cardin, when are we going to get payback on RWBY and JNPR for humiliating us?" Asked a male voice .

Cardin turned around to look at the person who just spoke to him to see his three fellow teammates standing behind him. The one who just spoke to him had a shaved head with a light green mohawk and blue eyes. He was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves cut off along with two bracecers on his his arms extending from wrist to just below the elbow. He was wearing a brown strap around his chest holding a spike spaulder to his left shoulder and a pair of dark grey pants and brown boots.

Cardin then grabbed his teammate by the hoodie. "Why don't you say it a little bit louder Russel? I don't think Professor Goodwitch heard you." He said angrily.

"Wow boss, chill out. Russel just got too excited." Said a boy with light brown hair combed to the left. He was wearing tan armor with a belt that bore a dove on its buckle. He was also wearing vambraces on his arms and a black shirt underneath his armor along with a pair of black pants with a black scarf around his neck.

"Look, Dove is right for once and nobody seems to have heard him." Said the third boy with blue eyes and long dark blue hair. He was wearing dark grey armor with light grey edges, a black shirt and pants underneath the armor.

"You're right, Sky." Cardin then let go of Russel. "Come on, let's go before they get too far ahead of us." He said while walking off with the rest of his team right behind him.

When they were far enough away from anyone else that could hear them talking, Russel started to speak to his teammate. "I can't wait to teach Yang a lesson for not going out on a date with me. Also Nora for beating me in Professor Goodwitch's class." He also told them.

"I want to knock down Weiss and Pyrrha a few pegs. They think they're so much better then us just because one of them is the heiress of the SDC while other is the champion of Mistral." Sky said in an angry tone.

"I just want humiliate those two know it alls: Blake and Ren. They think they're so smart. When we get done with them, they won't look so smart then. What about you, Cardin?" Asked Dove.

"Why don't I start with Ruby Rose. She doesn't deserve to be at Beacon. Some snot-nosed brat that got in two years early. Then there's Jaune who's just starting to grow a backbone. We can't have him starting to stand up for himself or others will start following his lead." Cardin told them.

While they were walking, fog started to come in. It started to surround them to the point where they couldn't see very far ahead of them.

"How are we going find them if we can't see two feet in front of our faces?" Sky complained out loud.

"Stop your complaining, Sky and keep an eye open for them." Said an annoyed Dove.

"Hey, is that a, Ursa Minor grimm over there?" Pointed out Russel.

"It's probably a young grimm because I don't see any bone armor on it. So this should be an easy kill for us. This will be a good warm-up before the main event." Cardin lifted up his mace. The rest of his team followed suit and brought out their weapons and charged the bear grimm.

The bear heard a noise coming toward him. So he turned to see what the noise is and seeing four strange creatures coming at him. The first creature swung a mace at him which he dodges with no effort. Then the second creature tried slashing him with a pair of short curved daggers which he dodged at the last second causing to hit another weapon halting the attack of a sword wielding creature. What it didn't see was the last creature with a halberd pulling some kind of trigger on it which fired a bullet that hit him in his right side.

"Russel, watch where you're slashing at with your shortwings!" Dove yelled angrily at him.

"It's not my fault that the grimm dodged my attack and you couldn't do the same thing!" Russel yelled back at him.

"It doesn't matter. I got it on it's right side by firing a shot off with Feather' s edge." Sky said proudly.

"That Grimm is toast since it doesn't have any bone armor on it." Cardin said as they have their weapons at the ready to beat the grimm.

"Now I'm angry.." An unknown male voice said.

"What!" Team CRDL exclaimed as they turned towards the voice to now clearly see a blue fur bear with red armor on shoulder of its forlegs, the paws of which are covered with red spiked gauntlets that have sharp claws.

"I think we should run for it. What do you think, Cardin?" Russel asked their leader. When he didn't get a response to his question, he turned his head to see Cardin was already gone.

"Wait for us!" Yelled the rest of team CRDL as they ran away from the bear.

"Get back here!" Shouted the angry bear at who then started to chase after them.

* * *

While this was going on, teams JNPR and RWBY had finished filling their jars with red trea sap about an hour ago. So they were spending time with their Digimon, just enjoying their time togther as well as keeping a eye open for any Grimm in the area.

"Hey Ruby! These red leaves match my fur color." Pupmon pointed out.

Ruby held one of the leaves next to Pupmon's fur. "It does match your fur color!" She said happily.

"Blake, does the Forever Fall Forest get its name by the fact that the leaves always look like they're about ready to fall off the trees?" Nekomon asked her.

"I think you're right on that, Nekomon. Red leaves usually mean that autumn is here, but Forever Fall trees are always red all year around." Blake told hm.

"Tigressmon, you look at home here." Pyrrha said while looking up at the tree her partner Digimon was sitting on.

"Yes Pyrrha, it feels nice to be in nature again but it wouldn't be as nice without you being here to share this with me." Tigressmon just smiled down at Pyrrha.

"Jaune, while we have time, we might practice your swordsmanship skills." Acolytemon then pulled out his sword.

"You're right. A little training while we're here won't hurt." Jaune pulled out his own sword and faced his partner Digimon.

"Weiss, does this place give any ideas for a new song?" Asked Musicmon.

"Actually, it does give me a idea." Weiss then pulled out a notebook and started to write down some lyrics for a new song. Helping Musicmon filled her with the joy of written music again that she was doing for herself and not for anyone else. "Thank you for helping me find the love of music again, Musicmon."

"Your welcome, Weiss." Musicmon said while watching her enjoy writing down the song idea.

"Um Ren, is it safe for Nora and Shockmon to drink the sap?" Wyvernmon asked.

"I'm not sure, Wyvernmon. Why do you ask?" Ren asked back.

"Well, they're drinking the sap from the jars." Wyvernmon told him.

"`Nora. that's our homework we have to turn in." He told her.

"Sorry. Renny. It just tastes real good." Nora told him.

"We were planning on refilling the jar when we noticed that they have set up jars to collect more of the sap." Shockmon explained.

"Alright. How about I help you refill the jars you emptied. Please don't drink any more of it. We don't have any clue what sap does to humans or Digimon." Ren said in a worried tone.

"Ok, Ren." Nora and Shockmon said together .

"Hey Yang, do you think there's any honey nearby because I'm feeling beary hungry." Cubmon told her.

"Ha ha! Beary hungry! That's a good one, Cubmon!" Yang was laughing.

They suddenly heard someone screaming in fear. After that, they stopped what they were doing and switched into hunter mode. They started to run toward the source of where the screaming was coming and Cubmon were a little ahead of the group when suddenly an Ursa Major came out of the bushes which separated her from her team and their friends.

"Yang, go help whoever's in trouble and we will deal with any grimm that they're attracting by their fear!" Ruby yelled to her sister who then nodded her head and kept on running towards the direction of the screams with Cubmon right behind her. So, the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR waisted no time getting to work dealing with the Ursa Major.

"Puppy Howl!" Called out Pupmon who then release her sonic howl which forced the Ursa to move back a little bit and stunning it leaving it open for attack. Ruby ran towards it, slashing the Ursa across it's body with her Crescent Rose. The ursa stumbled backwards and let out a roar. It then charged at the two who attacked it.

"Guitar Shot!" Lasers then hit the charging grimm. "Yes! I hit the Grimm!" Shouted Musicmon.

"Good job, Musicmon. Now it's my turn." Then Weiss was standing on a glyph and launched herself from it. Using added speed increased her power of attack as she slashed the Ursa Major on the head.

The Ursa recovered giving it enough time to counterattack by using it's front claws to swipe at Weiss. The attack was blocked by Pyrrha's shield. Unfortunately, the weight of the Ursa was pushing Pyrrha backwards until she heard Tigressmon's voice. "Stay away from Pyrrha! Stripe Blast!" She shouted as she blasted the Ursa Major which took it's focus off of Pyrrha, giving her time to free herself from it's claw.

"Fire Screw!" Wyvernmon released a twisting breath of fire at the Ursa, causing the grimm to catch on fire but shook it off like nothing happened to it.

Then Ren started using StormFlower unleashing several rounds of bullets at it which made the Ursa to roar in anger and proceed to charge at Ren. What the grimm didn't see was an electric sphere heading toward it's right side. It then slammed into the Ursa along with Nora's hammer hitting it's left side at the same time.

"Bad bear! You do not try and hurt Ren!" Shouted an angry Nora.

"Now stay down!" Shockmon ordered.

The Ursa seemed to pay no attention to what it was told as it got back up and slammed it's front paws down on the ground which caused jagged rocks to shoot out of the ground that forced them and their Digimon to dodge the rocks.

"This Ursa Major is tough." Jaune said out loud.

"What we need to do is aim for the head to finish the Ursa off." Acoyltemon pointed out.

"You will need to hold it still long enough to aim for the head." Said a female voice. They both turned to see Blake and Nekomon standing right next to them.

"So how do we keep it from moving?" Acoyltemom asked them.

"Its simple. My Catnip Claw attack paralyzes my enemy." Nekomon decleared.

"Wait! Doesn't Ruby have Gazimon's data on her Scroll?" Jaune asked them.

"Yes, Jaune. She does have Gazimon's data on her scroll. Why do you ask?" Blake asked with curiosity.

Then Jaune pulled out his scroll and dialed Ruby. He put it on speaker so that everyone can hear her.

"Jaune, are you ok? Are Blake and Nekomon with you?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. They're with me and Acolytemon. The reason I'm calling is Blake gave me an idea how to beat the Ursa Major." Jaune said.

"What's the plan, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Blake will attack it. Then she uses her shadow clones to dodge it. When it's confused, Nekomon will paralyze it with his Catnip Claw attack. Then you download Gazimon's data to Pupmon who will then release a Paralyze Breath attack to keep it frozen for a longer period of time. Then Acolytemon and I will slice the head off. What do you think of it?" Jaune asked his fellow team leader.

"That's brilliant, Jaune! It should work like a charm!" Ruby praised.

A few seconds later, Blake started to run toward the Ursa Magor. The whole time, she was shooting it with Gambol Shroud. Once she was close to it, she used her weapon's katana mode slashing the grimm. The Ursa Magor started to stand up. Once it reached it's full height, the grimm used it's front paws to grab Blake and squeeze the life out of her. When it touched Blake however, she disappeared. The creature stood there in confusion to where the girl went to. It then heard something.

"Catnip Claw!" Nekomon slashed the Ursa with powder landing on it causing to become paralzed. His instincts were start to kicking in. They were telling him to continue the attack but another voice rang in his head. It was Blake's voice telling him to pull back. So at the end, he moved away from the Ursa.

"Ok! Pupmon, its our turn!" Ruby had her scroll opened to the Digimon Library app. She then touched the picture of Gazimon which caused Gazimon's data to download into Pupmon.

"Paralyze Breath!" Pupmon call out who then released a cloud of black mist from her mouth that hit the Grimm with electricity covering its body showing the effect of the attack.

"Let's go, Acolytemon. We don't have a clue how long the attack's effects will last on a Grimm." Jaune said.

"Right, Jaune!" Acolytemon agreed with him.

After that, they both started to run toward the grimm. When Jaune and Acolytemon got closer to the Ursa Major. They pulled out their swords.

"Blessed Slash!" Acolytemon's sword started to glow slashing at the Ursa head. Then Jaune finished it off by cutting it's head off. The Ursa proceeded to dissolve into black smoke.

"We probably should catch up with Yang to see if she and Cubmon need help." Blake said to everyone.

So they started heading in the direction Yang was going in. While this was going on, Yang and Cubmon had arrived to where the screaming was coming from to see a bear standing over one of her classmates.

"Yang. This is not good. That's a Grizzlymon standing over your classmate." Cubmon said in a worried tone.

Yang pulled out her scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up. Then an image of Grizzlymon appeared. "Grizzlymon. A beast type, champion level Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Nature Spirit family. Although it has a plainly massive body, fangs and claws which conceal lethal potentail. He possesses the spirit of an honorable martial artist. He can nimbly dodge the opponent's attacks by turning them aside, as with its exceptional grappling sense, he doesn't need to rely on its own attack. Though Grizzlymon never starts a fight, but once you make him angry, he will finish it. Attacks are: Bodystrike reversal where he knocks down the opponents by utilizing their attack power while converting it into striking them in their vials." She read.

"So Yang, what's the plan?" Cubmon asked.

"We need to get him away from whoever he'a attacking so they can escape." Then Yang activated Ember Celica and in the other hand which had her Scroll in it opened it to the Digimon Database App and touched the image of Dracomon which downloaded to Cubmon whose ears started to glow.

"I see what you're planing, Yang! G Shurune!" Cubmon shouted as a beam came out of his mouth.

Yang fired a shot toward Grizzlymon. As both attacks hit the target at the same time causing a explosion which made Grizzlymon turn to see what hit him. That gave team CRDL time to start running. When he turned around, they were a few miles way.

"You let them get away and you're going to pay for it!" Turning to face the interloper, he ran toward them at full speed with all intention of attacking the pair.

"Bear Hug!" Cubmon grabbed hold of Grizzlymon face and squeezed it.

Grizzlymon stopped running and started standing up. After that, he grabbed Cubmon with his front paw and pulled him off his face as well as looking Cubmon in the eye but before he could do anything, a fist slammed into his stomach.

"Let go of my friend!" Yang yelled.

"If you want him so badly, then you can have him!" Grizzlymon yelled back ss he threw Cubmon so hard at Yang that he slammed into her throwing them both backwards into a tree. The force from the throw was so hard it broke Yang's aura.

"Ouch that hurt! Cubmon! Are you ok?!" She didn't get a response from him. So she turned him over to see he was knocked out. At that moment, Grizzlymon reappeared in front of her. So she got up. After she set Cubmon down, she activated her semblance. She cocked back her fist to give a semblance fueled punch to Grizzlymon. Seconds later, she released the punch toward his face.

"Bodystrike Reversal!" Grizzlymon called out as he then grabbed Yang's arm and threw her down to the ground with his claws aimed at her.

At that moment, Cubmon woke up to see Grizzlymon's claws coming towards Yang. "Oh no! Yang's in trouble! I won't her get hurt!" Then suddenly on Yang's scroll's screen, the word Digivolution appear. A bright light covered him. The data that came down took the image of a blond bear with black star marks on the shoulder. He was wearing a silver metallic mask and a red tattered bandanna wrap on the left front leg. Then the image broke back down to data and went into Cubmon. "Cubmon! Digivolve to... Ursamon!"

"Star Blast!" Star shaped energy hit Grizzlymon and knocked him away from Yang.

She got up and looked to see where the energy blast came from. What she saw was a blond bear the same size of Grizzlymon with a red bandanna on it's right leg. "Cubmon, is that you?" Yang asked in shock.

"Its Ursamon now, Yang!" He then charged at Grizzlymon. Both of them stood up and were locked in a grappling match. Neither seemed to be able to move the other.

"I haven't fought someone to a standstill in a long time." Grizzlymon said impressed to find that he couldn't find an opening to attack.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that this is going to end now." Ursamon pushed Grizzlymon backwards which made him off balance. After that, Ursamon wrapped his arm round Grizzlymon and jumped into air. "Major Slam!" He called out.

They started to fall toward the ground. Ursamon made sure to hold on tightly to Grizzlymon and that he was on top. The two bears slammed into the ground. Dust was flying everywhere making it hard to see anything except silhouettes of bears.

Yang was ready to fire shots off if it was Grizzlymon that came out of the dust cloud. It was Ursamon walking out of the could of dust. "Ursamon!" Yang shouted and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Yang, are you ok?" Ursamon asked concerndly.

"I should be asking you that." Yang told him.

"Yang!" Someone yelled her name. She turned around to see Ruby and her friends.

"Hey guys. Before any of you get worried, this is Cubmon's champion level and his name is Ursamon now." Yang explained.

Nora pulled out her scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up showing an image of Ursamon. "Ursamon. A champion level, beast type Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Nature spirit family. Cubmon spent years training to reach his champion level. Ursamon is strong enough to put a hole into mountain. Even with his newfound strength, he continues to train to push beyond his new limits. There are rumors saying he has a strange connection to the star constellation Ursa Major. Attacks are: Star Blast where he unleashes a star shaped beam from his mouth. Major slam where he grabs his enemy and jumps into the air, then slam them to the ground." She read.

"The real question is how am I going to fit in the dorm room?" Then his body glowed and turned back to Cubmon without him knowing. "I'm also missing Yang picking me up to give me a hug." He sighed.

"Aw, don't worry about that buddy because you're back to being Cubmon." Yang said.

"How did I turn back to Cubmon?" He asked in a confused tone.

"I might be able to answer your question." A male voice told them.

They turned around to see Grizzlymon back on his feet. They all started pulling out their weapons and their Digimon partners got ready to fight.

Grizzlymon held up his paw in a stopping gesture. "I'd like to apologize for attacking you earlier."

"We forgive you." Yang and Cubmon said together.

"Why where you angry?" Ruby asked.

"I was attacked by four humans when I was minding my own business." Grizzlymon said.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I believe when they were arguing with each other, I overheard their names. I believe their names are: Cardin, Russel, Dove and Lark." He told them.

"Team CRDL!" They all shouted at the same time.

"So you know them?" Grizzlymon asked.

"They go to the same school as us." Weiss said with a disgusted tone.

"They're also the school bullies." Nora said angrily.

"If I'd know it was them, I would have let you pound them." Yang said.

"No, you did the right thing by stopping me. If you didn't, they would've been hurt badly." Grizzlymon said.

"So do you really know what happened to Cubmon?" Ren reminded Grizzlymon.

"I don't remember everything but an old legend about a group of human children appearing in the Digital world with their partner Digimon by their side. They have the power to cause Digivolution in their partner digimon. They are called the DigiDestined." Grizzlymon said

"Why do you think we're these DigiDestined?" Blake asked, her curiosity increasing.

"The device your friend read from must be the Legendary Digivice. That aided in the Digivolution process. That's all I remember. Sorry about that." Grizzlymon apologized for not remembering anything else from the story."

"That's ok!" Ruby reassured him.

While they where talking to Grizzlymon, they didn't notice Professor Goodwitch watching them as well as recording this on her Scroll.

"What have my students gotten themselves into. Is this a new tactic of Salem? To gain students trust and then turn them against us?" She asked no one in particular. "No Glydna. Don't jump to conclusions without proof. When we get back to Beacon, I will report what I found to Professor Ozpin and then we will decide what to do about the situation.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Here is the brand-new chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. In this chapter, we look at our very first champion level partner Digimon: Ursamon. This came about while Cubmon and Yang were duking it out with Grizzlymon, another Champion level Digimon who was attacked by Team CRDL who were planning to humiliate Teams RWBY and JNPR for petty reasons. Also, in the end, Glynda was shown to be spying on the kids and recording their conversation with Grizzlymon on her scroll. What will happen now?**

**Also, Cubmon made a pun.**

**If anyone has any ideas, please let us know in the comments/reviews or personally PM us.**


	10. Water Hazard

**Hello, fellow Digital Monsters. Centurion Maximo reporting in and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. Mobian and I are happy to have another chapter of this story out for all of you to enjoy. In the last chapter, we saw Team CRDL wanting revenge on RWBY and JNPR for petty reasons. Suddenly, a champion-level Digimon named Grizzlymon appeared and was attacked. The two teams and their Digimon partners fight an Ursa Major.**

**Yang and Cubon fought Grizzlymon which resulted in Cubmon digivolving into his champion level: Ursamon. **

**In the end, Glynda is revealed to have been watching everything the whol time and is going to report it to Ozpin.**

**Now, remember to stay out of the H2O and read some aquarific action in **_**Water Hazard**_**.**

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon and Team RWBY were standing near the docks watching ships come in at the moment. For one of the team, it was going to be a nervous day because she was going tell her team the truth about being a Faunus as well as being a former member of the White Fang.

"Why are we at the docks?" Yang asked.

"It's Weiss's turn to pick what we were going to do today." Ruby explained to her sister.

"Well, at least she could have picked somewhere that didn't smell like fish." Yang complained.

"Yes, it does." Blake said dreamily.

"It smells like home." Musicmon said in a reminiscent tone.

Four heads turned to look at the only Digimon that could walk around and pretend to be human.

"Magenta, what do you mean smell like home?" Weiss asked. They all agreed to call her Magenta in public.

"Well, Pupmon did tell you that we're from Port Village. So our main trade is fish but we're also home to the famous Tasty Bite Diner where we both work at." Musicmon told them.

"That's cool." Ruby smiled.

"It must be nice living there." Blake said while drooling.

"So besides getting information on what kind of work you did back home, what are we doing here?" Yang asked.

"I heard that some of the students from the other schools will be starting to arrive today for the upcoming Vytal Festival." Weiss said.

"Which means you just want to spy on the competition." Blake said with a smirk on her face.

"There's nothing wrong about learning what your future opponents are capable of. It's not like we have something else to do today." Weiss said.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell all of you." Blake said in a nervous tone.

"What's going on Blake? Are you okay?" Yang asked her partner in a worried tone.

"Did Cardin and his goons do something to you?" Weiss asked out of concern. She also noticed Ruby didn't seem to be worried at all.

"No, they haven't done anything to me. I just need to tell you something important and I want you to listen to what I have to say before you make any decision." Blake told them.

"Blake, do you want to go somewhere a little more private to tell us whatever you need to" There is this new sushi place nearby." Weiss suggested.

"That would be nice, Weiss." Blake smiled softly.

After a short walk, Team RWBY reached the Sushi Restaurant. Then they went through the door and were greeted by a host. "Welcome to the Lucky Kat sushi shop. How many are in your party?" He asked.

"There are five of us and we would like somewhere private to sit." Weiss told the host.

"Well, I can see what we have at the moment." He then realized that they had a Schnee in their establishment. "Of course, Ms. Schnee. If you follow me, I will take you to your seat." After that, they followed him to a table in the back of the restaurant. "Is this to your liking?" He asked.

"Yes, this will do nicely and after we give you our orders, we do not want to be disturbed." Weiss said.

"Of course, Ms. Schnee." The host then handed them some menus and a few minutes later, he took their orders. After that, he left to place their orders with the chef.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked her partner knowing that she was not happy at the moment.

"No Ruby. I'm not okay. I don't like the fact that people bend over backwards for my family or we will instantly ruin their lives, but this isn't about me. We're here for Blake." Weiss told Ruby.

After that, a waiter showed up with their food and drinks. Then the staff left them alone so they could talk in private.

"So Blake, what do you need to tell us?" Yang asked.

"There are two things I need to tell all of you. One of them Ruby found out after what happened in the library. The other thing she doesn't know yet." Blake prepared to tell them everything.

"You can do it, Blake." Nekomon said from her scroll.

Blake then reached for her bow and untied it revealing her cat ears. "I'm a Faunus. Ruby found out last week in the library after my bow got destroyed and she lent me her hood until we got back to our dorm room. After that, she told me that I could wait to tell everyone else until after the Forever Fall field trip." Blake told Yang and Weiss.

"Wait! Ruby let you wear her hood?! That's like me letting someone touch my hair!" Yang was completely surprised by this.

Weiss and Blake were also in complete shock. Both knew fully well what Yang was like if someone touched her hair. That person would live to regret it.

"To get back on subject, What other thing do you need to tell us?" Musicmon reminded Blake.

"I'm also a former member of the White fang. I was born into it. You see, my parents are former leaders and founders of it when it was still a peaceful Faunus rights activist group. That all changed when my father stepped down and the new leader Sienna Khan took over. She said the only way humans would listed to us by using force. The sad part is that seemed to be working. We would attack stores that would refuse to serve Faunus. After that, humans started respect us but out of fear. My parents asked me leave with them. I told them no. I also said that they were cowards for not doing what needed to be done. After sometime, it got worse. My former partner was willing to take innocent human lifves. That's when I realized the White Fang had gone too far and I cut ties with them deciding to become a huntress to fix my mistake." At that point, Blake's voice became filled with sorrow.

"So, you are no longer a member of the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

"No. I haven't been a member before I joined Beacon." Blake answered.

"Then I don't care and before you ask why, you can thank Magenta for that. After we had a run-in with the group that wanted to destroy her. I realized I was treating Faunus in a similar way. So I made a promise to myself to not treat all Faunus as if they're members of the White Fang." Weiss said with conviction.

"I'm proud of you, Weiss." Musicmon smiled.

"Thank you, Magenta. That means a lot to me. Blake, can you make me a couple of promises?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, Weiss. What kind of promises?" Blake asked back.

"That you come to one of us if you have a problem and I want you to call your parents." Weiss said.

"What? Weiss! I can't do that. They probably don't want to see me after I spat on their beliefs." Blake's cat ears folded down while she was talking.

"You listed here, Blake Belladonna. It sounds to me your parents love you dearly. Do you know what my father did on my tenth birthday? He told my mother that he only married her for the family name. After that, my mother went to the bottle. He did it right in front of me. So don't you dare say they could care less about you because I know what it's like to have a parent who doesn't love you. Please just call them." Weiss said with tears running down her face. After that, Musicmon was comforting Weiss.

"Besides me wanting to give Weiss's father a knuckle sandwich, I agree completely with her. If we are talking about our families, I guess it's my turn. Ruby and I are half sisters. We share the same dad but have different mothers. Then Yang pulled out a picture of a woman and continued to talk. "This is a picture of my birth mother: Raven Branwen. After I was born, she left dad and I. He was broken by her leaving us and then came Summer Rose. She took care of me. I didn't even know at the time she wasn't my biological mother. She treated me like I was her own flesh and blood. Sometime later, they got married. After a while, they had Ruby. She was the best mother anyone could ask for. She was a slayer of monsters and baker of cookies." At this point, Yang's voice began to crack.

So Ruby decided to take over at that point. "She was a huntress. I was five and Yang was seven when Mom went out on a mission and never came back. I was too young at the time to understand what was going on or that she died. I barely remember her. If it wasn't for Yang talking about her along with this hood which was a gift from her, I wouldn't remember her at all."

"So what we're trying to tell you is call them before something happens to them." Yang and Ruby said together.

"They at least love you and are probably worried sick about you. If you need us there for moral support when you call them, we will be there for you." Weiss added in.

"Ok. I will call them but not right now. I promise to call them later tonight." Blake told them.

"That's all we ask for." Weiss smiled slightly. After that, they finished their food and left the restaurant. The team ended up near two police officers who were standing in front of a dust store that was broken into.

"This is the third dust shop broken into for the last couple of days. So do you think the White Fang are behind this?" The first officer asked his partner.

"It could be them and they could be responsible for all the damage around Vale. What I do know, it's above my pay grade." The second officer told the other one.

The whole time, team RWBY was listening to them talking before they decided to go far away from the officers.

"We all know the damage around Vale wasn't caused by the White fang." Yang said.

"Yes, it was caused by other Digimon." Musicmon whispered to the group.

"Blake, do you think the White Fang broke into that dust shop?" Weiss asked.

"I want to say the White fang never needed this much dust before, but I haven't been keeping up with them after I left." Blake let out a sigh.

"It could've been Roman. He was never caught after Professor Goodwitch and I fought him." Ruby pointed out.

"So what are we going..." That's all Weiss got out when they heard some yelling. So they decided to see what the commotion was about. What they saw was two sailors chasing a monkey Faunus. He had tan skin with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing two red wrist bracers over black finger-less gloves and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt. He was also wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt and wearing white bandages on his legs with a chain hanging from the belt loop on right side of his pants. He had on black and yellow sneakers.

"Come back here, you no good stowaway!" One of the sailors yelled.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway." He said throwing a banana peel behind him which caused the sailor to trip. Then he used his tail to swing himself up near the girls were standing. When he was running by them, he winked at Blake.

"So, are we going to chase after him?" Yang asked.

"No, I'm not going back on my word about treating Faunus better." Weiss said firmly.

"Well, we could go after him to get his point view of what happened." Ruby suggested.

"What do you think we should do, Blake?" Musicmon asked.

"I think as long as we get his side of the story, it should be fine." Blake told them. So they ran after him until Weiss knocked over someone as well as falling along with that person.

"What did I hit?" Weiss asked as she picked herself up.

"Um, Weiss? You knocked someone over." Musicmon pointed out. Weiss looked down to see a girl with short orange hair with a small ahoge on top of the head coming down to her chin. She was wearing a whitish grey old fashioned blouse with a short grey feminine overall as well as a black and green collar with a matching stocking. "I'm sorry about knocking you over. Are you okay?" She asked the girl on the ground.

The girl opened her eyes up to see green eyes staring back at them. "Yes, I'm fine." She told them.

"Um, do you want to get up." Yang asked slowly.

"Yes." The girl did a flip to get up. "Salutations! I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey. I'm Ruby." The redhead said.

"Hello. I'm Weiss." The white-haired girl bowed.

"Blake." The cat faunus said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Then Blake softly whacked her on the side. "I'm Yang."

"Hello, I'm Magenta." The young girl greeted

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"So I did." Penny said.

"See you later, friend." Ruby said while they walked off.

"She was weird." Yang commented.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I didn't think you heard me. I'm sorry." Yang apologized.

"Not you. Her!" Penny said while pointing at Ruby.

"What? I don't think I..." Ruby was unsure of what to say.

"Did you really mean that? Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

When Penny asked that, Weiss, Blake and Yang were trying to tell Ruby to say no while Musicmon just watched to see what would happen next.

"Sure. We're friends." Ruby said.

"Sensational! We can paint each other nails , and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Penny said excitedly.

"Weiss, was I this bad when we met?" Ruby asked.

"Well, to be fair, we didn't meet under the best circumstances and I just realize I never apologize to you for the whole Dust incident. Ruby, can you forgive me for that?" Weiss ask.

"Weiss, I forgave you sometime ago but thanks for saying it anyways." Ruby smiled.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to compete in the tournament. I am combat ready." Penny told them enthusiastically.

"Good to know. Have you by chance seen a monkey Faunus go by?" Weiss asked.

"I'm afraid no Monkey Faunus has gone by me. Why do you want to know?" Penny asked curiously.

"We just want to ask him some questions." Blake said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you." Penny said sadly.

"That's okay, Penny. We didn't expect you to know. We just thought you might've seen where he went." Ruby said ressuringly.

"Thank you, Friend Ruby." Penny said in a happy tone.

"Well, we should probably go if we want to find him." Blake commented.

After that, Team RWBY started to walk off but Magenta went up to Penny.

"It was nice to meet you Penny and your secret is safe with me." Musicmon said the last part in a whispered tone.

"What secret? I'm just a normal girl! Hiccup!" Penny covered her mouth.

"Look, I know you're an android and I'm cool with it." Musicmon whispered with a smile. Penny stood there in complete shock.

"Magenta!" Weiss shouted.

"Coming, Weiss! Bye Penny." Musicmon said while running to catch up to Weiss.

A few second later, Musicmon caught up to Weiss and the others. "Magenta, you had me worried when you were not with us." Weiss scolded her.

"Sorry I worried you, Weiss. I just wanted to say goodbye to Penny." Musicmon said.

Weiss gave her a hug. "That's all ok, but next time, tell me what you are doing." Weiss said.

"I promise, Weiss." Musicmon said.

"So, do you think the White fang is responsible for Dust Robberies or is it Roman doing it?" Yang asked.

"When the White Fang have stolen Dust before, it was usually from Schnee Dust Company transports. They normally left little shops alone unless the shops refused to serve Faunus and then they did property damage to send a message. So I don't think its was them." Blake reasoned.

"This does seem like something Roman would do. I mean that's how I got into Beacon two years early by stopping him from robbing a dust shop." Ruby pointed out.

"Well, we can rule out that Digimon did it." Musicmon whispered just loud enough for team RWBY to hear.

"True. We can rule out that group, but that still doesn't tell us who's responsible for these robberies." Weiss said.

"I know a way you can find out who's behind these robberies." A male voice told them which caused them to turn towards the voice and see the monkey faunus they where looking for earlier.

"Hey. I'm Sun Wukong." He introduced himself.

"How do you think we would find out?" Blake asked.

"Well, on the boat I stowed away on, one of the crewmen said there's a big dust shipment coming in tonight. You could stake it out and see who's coming for it." He suggested to them.

"So Sun, why did you stow away on that ship?" Ruby decided to ask.

"That's actually a funny story. I'm a Haven student. So I decided to get my ticket early and come check Vale out before my team arrived so we would know the area without worrying about getting lost. When I got to the ship, the person taking the tickets refused to let me go aboard, even though I showed him my ticket. After that, I snuck on board. The rest is history." Sun told them.

"That was definitely not a funny story." Yang deadpanned.

"I never said it was a story that would make you laught. It's funny that I still had to sneak on board even though I had a ticket. So it is funny in an ironic way." He said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Ruby said

"It's not your fault they wouldn't let me on. I just realized that I never asked for your names." Sun said.

So they told Sun their names.

"So Weiss, you know Blake's a Faunus?" Sun asked.

"Yes, I do know. Why does that matter?" Weiss asked back.

"Well if you tell Faunus that Blake is your friend, you might get faunus..." He didn't get to finish what he was saying as Weiss just slapped him.

"How dare you say that I should use my friend as some tool to improve my image with Faunus! Why are you smiling?" An angry Weiss asked.

"I'm smiling because you care more about your friends than improving your standings with the faunus." Sun told her.

"That was mean, Sun." Ruby said in a disappointed tone.

"Well, I can make it up to Weiss by helping you guys on your stake out." He told them

"Who says we want your help?" Yang asked.

"He's just going to follow us there anyway. So we might as well let him come." Blake sighed.

"Pretty much, Blake. You're right." Sun said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Fine. You can come but don't do that again." Weiss scolded.

After that, Sun joined the group as they made their way back to the docks. Later that night, they spent several hours waiting to see who was going to steal the Dust shipment when they heard a Bullhead engine coming closer. Then a group of people came out of it.

"It's the White Fang." Yang said quietly.

"Blake, I'm sorry it turned out it was them." Weiss said sadly.

"I hate to say it, but there was a part of me knew it was them. I just hoped that I was wrong." Blake sighed.

"Wait! Why is Roman with them? I thought the White fang didn't work with humans." Ruby was surprised.

There was a man with a cane standing wearing a red line white suit with long black pants and shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves and a bowler hat with a small feather tucked into the red band.

"Come on, you group of mangy animals! Pick up the pace! The police will be here any second. If they find out any of you were responsible for the vandalism around Vale, there will be a price to pay. We don't need that kind of unwanted attention. The police have been increasing security everywhere. So get the dust out before something else happens!" Roman yell out.

So the White Fang members started to hook up cables to the dust shipment containers when a girl wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this was a white, sleeveless high necked crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on each leg. She was also wearing black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at ankles who was holding a katana to his neck.

Blake then pulled her bow off to reveal the two cat ears on her head and began to speak. "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum!"

"What's the matter kitty cat? You not up on the latest news? The White Fang and I have gone into business together." Roman said with sarcasm.

At that moment, two more Bullheads appeared. Then, several White Fang grunts jumped out of it. They were ready for action.

"It wasn't too smart of you to come here alone." Roman taunted.

"Who said she was alone!" Ruby then jumped down with the rest of her team and Sun.

"Oh, joy. Little Red is back and she brought playmates. Let see. We got Goldilocks, Ice Queen and Monkey Boy. Let me guess, Kitty Cat's also one of your playmates as well. You sure have downgraded from last time." The whole time he was talking, he was inching a finger closer to the trigger on the cane. Then he pulled it which released an explosion that let him escape from his captor's grip.

Once free, Roman gave an order to the White Fang members. "Half of you go deal with kids while the rest of you secure the cargo and be quick about it. The police are probably on their way after that explosion I caused."

Yang was fighting a White Fang member wielding a sword. He swung his sword toward Yang's head which she dodged under the blade and countered with a punch to his stomach that sent him flying back a little. She followed up by firing rounds from her gauntlets hitting him in the knee that made him fall to ground.

Sun had Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in Nunchaku mode. He swung it to block a round coming toward him. After that, he returned fire by sending a couple of rounds toward the White Fang member. The White Fang goon barely dodged by jumping behind the shipment container.

Weiss was locking blades with another sword wielding White Fang goon. What said White Fang goon didn't see was a snowflake glyph underneath his feet which launched him into air.

Ruby and Blake were fighting Roman. He fired rounds at blake who used shadow clones to take the hit. Ruby swung her scythe at him. He fired a shot off followed by a second one. Ruby dodged both but was hit by a third one which sent her flying back a little bit. Roman saw something in the corner of his eye. Turning around, he saw Blake bring down Gambol Shroud. He used his cane to block it and threw a punch at Blake which hit her in the face making her stumble.

While they were fighting, no one noticed the fog beginning to cover the area around them. Something came out of the water and started to head in their direction. The creature got closer to where the fighting was happening when it cried out a warning. "Run! Seadramon is coming!" This caused everyone to stop fighting at the moment to look at what was going on. What they saw could've easily be mistaken for a group of Faunus except they were all completely identical to each other. They looked like young girls with blue short hair and pointed ears on their heads. They were wearing dive suits that had holes in the arms and legs for fins to stick out. Also, their hands were webbed.

The water got choppy as a green sea serpent with a yellow face that had fins on the sides of it's head rose out of the water. Then it released a torrent of ice from it mouth which froze the area around them.

"That's not a Grimm. What is that thing?" Roman asked wide-eyed and in a confused tone.

"Nekomon!" Blake called.

"Pupmon!" Ruby screamed.

"Cubmon!" Yang shouted.

"Musicmon!" Weiss called out.

Then, team RWBY's Digimon except Musicmon came out of their scrolls and ready for action.

"This not good! It's Seadramon!" Nekomon exclaimed.

"Why? Is Seadramon a bad thing?" Blake asked.

"Well, besides Seadramon being a champion level Digimon. He runs on pure instincts, so he attacks anything that moves." Nekomon explained.

Blake looked at her scroll in which the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Sedramon. "Seadramon. A champion level, Sea Animal Digimon. Attribute is data. Part of the Deep saver family. It has a long, serpent-like body which it uses to wrap itself around it's enemies that are coming to attack, and constrict them until the enemy suffocates. Naturally, its doesn't have intelligence or speech and it swims around the Net Ocean leisurely according to its instincts. Attacks are: Ice Blast which it spews absolute zero breath from it's mouth, instantly freezing the water which it fires at the opponent. Water Shock which it shoots a blast of water from its mouth. Finally, Constriction Wrap which it wraps around the opponents and squeezes them." She read.

Then Seadramon's image was replaced with an image of Nymphmon. "Nymphmon. A rookie level, Fairy Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Deep saver family. Nymphmon is a fairy Digimon who lives in Net Ocean. Those who are kind to Nymphmon will have protection from the dangers of the sea but if you're cruel to her, you will suffer the wrath of the sea. Attacks are: Water Screw where it drills an enemy with a twisting blast of water. Enchant Water which uses a splash of magic water with varying effects from creating illusions to memory erasure."

"Well, Little Red. It seems you have your hands full at the moment. So I will be taking the dust and be on my way." Roman said from the Bullhead.

At that moment, the Bullhead's engines came to life and rose into the air which caught Seadramon's attention who then lunged toward it. The Bullhead fired several round from a chin-mounted machine gun at Seadramon. That irritated Seadramon and it launch another Ice Blast that started to freeze the Bullheads.

"We're losing altitude and power! That creature is freezing the engines!" The White Fang pilot called out.

"Detach the cables from the Bullhead. Tell the others to do the same thing!" Roman ordered.

"But we have orders to bring the dust shipment back." The White Fang pilot replied.

"Let me put it this way for you. They won't get the dust if we're frozen solid and crash to the ground. Do you get my point!" Roman said in a stern tone.

All three Bullheads released the cables that were holding the dust cargo containers which dropped to the ground. Losing the extra weight of the dust containers gave them more mobility but they were unable to escape from Seadramon's Ice Blast.

"This is not good! If we don't stop Seadramon's attack on the Bullheads, they could crash into the Dust cargo containers and cause an explosion that could destroy the docks." Weiss said in a worried tone.

"Cubmon! You need to digivolve into Ursamon!" Yang exclaimed.

"I know, Yang. I'm not sure how to do it." Cubmon said.

"We need a plan how to stop Seadramon." Blake said .

"How about we shoot Sea-whatever in the face so it's focus on us instead of the Bullheads." Sun suggested.

"That might work long enough for the Bullheads to escape." Pupmon agreed.

"Right now, I wish we called JNPR to help us. We could have used Shockmon and Nekomon's electric attacks to do some damage to Seadramon." Ruby groaned.

"Maybe we could help by combining our Water Screw attacks with Nekomon's electric attack which could hurt Seadramon." A female voice said. The group turned around to see one of the Nymphmon standing there.

"That could work. Can you get the rest of the Nymphmon to agree to it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. I do believe they will go along with the plan." Nymphmon said.

"We'll fire when I say now." Ruby ordered.

Everyone was waiting for the signal. "Now!" Ruby cried out while firing a shot from Crescent Rose.

"Puppy Howl!" Pupmon released a sonic howl.

"Guitar Shot!" Musicmon fire a laser from her guitar.

Weiss fired shots from Myrtenaster.

Yang downloaded Dracomon's data from the Digimon Library App to Cubmon. Then she fired several rounds from Ember Celica.

"G Shurunen!" Cubmon released an energy beam from his mouth.

Sun fired both Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang at the same time.

Blake fired rounds from Gambol Shroud.

"Water Screw!" Cried all of the Nymphmon in unison. They launched several twists of water that joined together to make one big one.

"Static Meow!" Nekomon released electricity from his mouth. The electricity combined with the Nymphmon's attack.

The attacks collided with Seadramon's face which it seemed not too phased until the giant Water Screw covered in electricity hit it. It drilled into Seadramon and electrocuted it which made Seadramon stop it's Ice Blast attack that gave the Bullheads time to escape. Then Seadramon turned it head towards where the attacks came from. It spotted Nekomon, Blake and the group of Nymphmon. So Seadramon shot a blast of water from its mouth.

As the water was coming toward them, Nekomon realized there wasn't enough time for all of them to escape. So he pushed Blake out of the way. "Bye, Blake. I'm glad I got to meet you. Please, Blake. Keep the promise about calling your parents." Nekomon said with a sad smile as the water hit him.

"Nekomom! NO!" Blake screamed loudly, tears beginning to stream down her face. On her scroll, the word Digivolvtion appeared on the screen.

A bright light covered Nekomon. As data floated down to Nekmon, it took the image of an orange Lynx with two golden rings on both front legs. The image broke back into data and went into Nekomon. "Nekomon digivovle to... Luchsmon!" He then grabbed the remaining Nymphmon and ran out of Seadramon's attack path. He then stopped in front of the crying girl. "Blake!" He called out.

Blake then looked up to see a lynx Digimon carrying a couple of Nymphmon. "Nekomon!" She shouted happily with tears still rolling down her face.

"Blake, can you watch these Nymphmon for me while I deal with Seadramon?" Luchsmon asked.

"Sure. I can take care of Nymphmon." Blake confirmed and took the Nymphmon from him.

"Thank you, Blake and my name is Luchsmon." After that, he ran toward Seadramon to attack. "Lightning Roar!" He called out in which a lighting blot came out of Luchsmon's mouth and eletrocuted Seadramon.

"So, that's Nekomon's champion form." Weiss pulled out her scroll and her Digimon Analyzer App opened up showing the image of Luchsmon with his information appearing with it. "Luchsmon. A Champion level, beast Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Nature Spirit family. Luchsmon is a jungle cat who's speed is as fast as lighting. His combat instincts have been honed by fighting larger Digimon thsn himself. Attacks are: Lightning Roar where he releases lightning from his mouth while roaring. Razor Claw which he uses his claws which are as sharp as swords to slash the enemy with."

Seadramon released another Ice blast at Luchsmon who dodged it by jumping in the air. "Razor Claw!" Luchsmon shouted. Then he with lightning speed slashed Seadramon. Seadramon retaliated by wrapping it's body around Luchsmon who then fired another Lightning Roar from his mouth. The electricity hit the digital sea serpent causing it to turn into data.

When Luchsmon landed, he was being embraced by two arms. Blake was hugging him. "Dont you do that again, Luchsmon. I thought You were gone forever." Blake was crying the whole time. Light covered Luchsmon and he turned back to Nekomon.

"I'm sorry Blake, but I can't promise it won't happen again. For this reason, I will always protect you." He told her.

"That was cool! Now will somebody tell me what's going on?" Sun asked, obviously confused.

"Sun, we'll tell you on our way back to Beacon but you have to promise to tell nobody about the Digimon." Ruby said, sterness very clear in her voice.

"We got to get back now before we get blamed for the damge done at the docks." Yang said.

"Nymphmon, come with us." Weiss said.

"I'm sorry, but we need to stay here where the sea is at. I and my remaining sisters promise to stay near the docks. Until next time, my friends, take care." Then the remaining Nymphmon jumped back into the water.

After returning to their dorm room at Beacon, Blake picked up her scroll and dialed her home. It was ringing until somebody picked up.

"Hello, this is Kali Belladonna. Who am I speaking to?" Her mother asked.

"Hello, Mom." Blake said.

"Blake! Is it really you?" Kali asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes Mom, it's me. Is Dad home?" Blake asked.

"He is in his study right now. I'm right at the door." Kali said while opening the door to the study.

"Kali! What is it? Ghira ask.

"It's Blake. She's on the scroll right now. I'm going to put her on speaker." Kali told her husband.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for everything I said to you in our last conversation. You were right about the White Fang. I also left them." Blake started to cry.

"Blake, of course we forgive you. We will never stop loving you. Now where are you? Could you please tell us so we can come get you?" Ghira asked his daughter.

"I love you too, but I can't come home right now. I'm attending Beacon to become a huntress. I just sent a picture of my team." Blake told her parents.

They both looked at the picture that Blake just sent. "Blake, sweetie, isn't one of your team members a little young to go to Beacon?" Kali asked.

"That's Ruby, our team leader. She got into Beacon two year early for stopping a Dust robbery. The blonde is Yang. She's Ruby's big sister and my partner. Last is Weiss Schnee. She hates her father as much as we do. They conviced me to call you." Blake started smiling when talking about them.

"Sweetheart, when you get a break from school, I want you to come home and bring your teammates with you. I want to thank them in person for giving us back our daughter." Ghira said happly.

"I will make a big dinner for all of you when you get here. Promise to call us when you have time." Kali smiled.

"Yes. I promise to call more often." Blake smiled back.

In an abandoned warehouse, Roman was looking over a map of Vale.

"Roman, we're very disapointed in you." An unknown female voice said.

Romam turned around to see a woman with black hair standing behind him. She was wearing dark red, off the shoulder, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. She was also wearing a pair of glass high-heels. There was a girl with green hair on her right side and a boy with silvery gray hair on her right side.

Suddenly, fog covered the inside of the bulding. "Now, now Cinder, you can't blame Roman for something that was out of his control." An unknown male voice said.

"Who are you?" Cinder asked with fire in her hand.

What came out of the fog was a bipedal Ram with a large white tuft of fur with the constellation of Arise on it's right side. "My name is Arisemon and I'm here to help you." He said.

* * *

**Wow. Quite a bit happened in this chapter. Weiss and Yang found out Blake is a faunus, Sun Wukong has been introduced into the story and he knows about the Digimon, Seadramon appeared and attacked the docks while Roman and the White Fang were there, Nekomon digivolved into Luchsmon, Blake called her parents and told them about her team, and we see Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and another Digimon by the name of Ariesmo who said he's there to help them.**

**Ariesmon is a Digimon of my own creation for this story. He is of a special group of Digimon which I will not spoil until later in the story. One thing I will say though is that this will mean trouble later on.**

**Mobian and I are glad people are still liking this story. If anyone has any ideas, please let us know in the comments/reviews or personally PM us.**


	11. The Azure Wizard

**Hello, digital monster. Centurion Maximo checking in and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. Mobian and I hope you like this story and continue to give it positive support. In the last chapter, Blake's partner Nekomon digivolved into his champion level: Luchsmon and defeated a rampaging Seadramon, preventing a massive explosion at the docks. Unofrtunately, it looks like Roman Torchwick and the White Fang got away. Adding to that is that Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald will now have help in the form of a Digimon named Ariesmon.**

**Now, Mobian and I have added one of our favorites in **_**The Azure Wizard**_**!**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning. Glynda Goodwitch was in the elevator of Beacon tower. She was collecting her thoughts on what she was about to tell Ozpin, that somehow their students have gotten involved with some new type of Grimm. What else could those creatures be besides Grimm? She was not going to allow Salem to use her students for her evil plans. She might not show it, but she cared deeply for them dearly. At that moment, the elevator doors opened up signifying she had reached her destination.

She stepped out of the elevator into a room. In the room, she could hear the sound of gears moving. There was a window and in front of it was a man sitting at a desk. He was a middle age man with trousers, silver hair, and brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His clothing was an unzipped black suit over a buttoned up vest and green shirt. He was also wearing black trouser shoes and long, dark green pants. In his left hand was a Beacon mug filled with hot cocoa and in his right hand was his scroll playing some type of video.

"Ozpin. There is something I need to tell you." Glynda informed.

Ozpin looked up at Glynda and put his scroll down onto the table. "Glynda. What do you need?" He asked while taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Sir, I want to report that during the Forever Fall trip, a strange creature attacked teams RWBY and JNPR as well as both teams having a group strange creatures of similar type accompanying them. I also recorded the incident as it happened." Glynda enlarged her scroll to pad mode and played the video.

"So, Ms. Belladonna's creature is not the first to change it's form." Ozpin said in a normal tone.

"Yes, the bear like creature changed in Forever Fall. Wait a minute, what do you mean Ms. Belladonna's creature changed it's from as well?" Glynda asked in a surprised tone.

"Last night at the docks, there was a fight between team RWBY and the White Fang. The White Fang seemed to be following Roman Torchwick's order. During the fight, a sea serpent creature attacked them. While this was happening, the cat creature pushed Ms. Belladonna out of the way of the sea serpent attacked and changed into a bigger cat. I found all this out from the dock security cameras." Ozpin explained.

"So Ozpin, do you think Salem found a new way to create grimm." Glynda got directly to the point.

"No, I don't think these creatures are Salem's handywork. If they were her creations, she would've used them to attack the kingdoms already." He Ozpin reasoned.

"So what's the plan?" Glynda asked.

"For now, I'm putting you in charge of Beacon while I go to Forever Fall to look for this bear creature. Glynda, don't confront RWBY or JNPR. They probably have stories in place for something like this to happen." Ozpin said as he entered the elevator.

"What should I tell the Council?" Glynda questioned.

"Tell them I'm handling it personally by investigating a similar incident. One more thing before I go: Don't call Tai or Qrow before we know what's going on." After Ozpin said that, the elevator's doors closed.

"Great. I'm stuck with his paperwork." She sighed. "I probably should call Professor Port to have him take over my class until Ozpin gets back." Glynda pulled out her scroll and made the call to Port.

In Professor Goodwitch's class, the students were waiting for her to show up.

"This is weird. Professor Goodwitch is usually here before class." Pyrrha commented.

"Do you think she went on a mission?" Jaune asked.

At that moment, the classroom doors opened up and Professor Port walked in. "Good evening, class. I will be filling in for Professor Goodwitch for sometime." He told the students.

Then Ruby raised her hand up.

"Yes Ms. Rose, you have a question." He asked.

"Is Professor Goodwitch ok?" Ruby asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes. She's fine but Professor Goodwitch is acting as temporary Headmistress while Professor Ozpin is out. Even though Professor Ozpin runs the school, he's still an active hunter. So on occasion, he takes hunter missions to keep his skills sharp. So until he's back, Professor Goodwitch will be unable to teach. So I will be teaching her class for sometime." He told everyone.

"Now let me check the notes she gave me. It's seem she want you to use this time as a study hall to catch up on homework. Please pull out what homework you may have and start working on it. While you are doing that, I will regale you with one of my many stories." Professor Port said.

An hour later, the students came out classroom worn out but not from doing combat training. Instead, it was by listening to several of Professor Port's stories.

"That was torture having to listen to Professor Port's stories twice in one day." Yang let out a frustrated growl.

"At least we have our homework done for today." Weiss commented.

"So that means we got free time!" Nora cheered.

"This may work in our favor." Jaune voiced.

"What do you mean by that, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"You see, Ruby and I have been talking about going to Vale to do patrol. Each of us would split into teams of two. That way we can can make sure to thoroughly check Vale for any new Digimon activity. If we spot unknown Digimon or fog on patrol, we call the other with the location. We then hold off the Digimon until the other teams can arrive." Jaune explained.

"It seems like a good plan. I only see one problem with it. What happens if Digimon show up here at Beacon while we're patrolling Vale?" Ren asked.

"That's where I come in." Sun said.

"Sun! What are you doing here?" Blake asked surprised.

"I asked him to come." Ruby answered.

"Since I'm an exchange student, I dont have classed until next week. So I can keep an eye on Beacon for you and I will call if any Digimon appear here." Sun said.

Team JNPR was told last night what happened at the docks and about Sun, the exchange student from Haven Acadmy. So far, he had not proved himself unworthy of their trust. So for now, he would be considered an ally at the moment. Then they and team RWBY took the Bullhead to Vale. After they arrived in Vale, they spilt up into four groups of two.

Pyrrha and Jaune chose the residential district to check out. "So Pyrrha, do you see anything." He asked.

"No, Jaune. No fog or Digimon in sight." Pyrrha sighed.

"Do not let you guard down. There are Digimon who can easily pass as human." Acolytemon said from Jaune's scroll.

"He is right about that. There are Digimon who look close enough to human that they would only need a jacket to blend into a crowd of people." Tigressmon agreed with Acolytemon.

"So you're saying we should check the crowd out for anyone strange?" Jaune stated.

"What if the person we pick to follow turns out to be a normal person?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just trust your gut and we can confirm if someone's a Digimon or not by the Digimon Analyzer App." Tigressmon said calmly.

So they turned to watch the crowd when a person wearing a pointy hat with a skull on it, a blue cape as well as a yellow outfit with zippers at the legs that marking above it making it look like a face. He was carrying a staff with a broken sun on it who went by them.

The Digimon Analyzer App opened up with image person that went by them. "Wizardmon. A Champion level, Wizard type Digimon. Attribute is data. Part of the Nightmare Soldier family. He came from Witchelny, the digital world of another dimension. In his native Digital world, he mastered the sorcery( advanced programming language) of fire and earth. Although he aims to further become a great wizard, he appeared in the Digimon world in order to train. Attacks are electro Squall where he summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lighting strike. Magical Game where he demonstrates the breadth of magical knowledge, from offensive abilities to invisibility and illusion. Vision of Terror which exploits the target's fear with terrifying visions." Pyrrha read.

They followed him and sent the other groups text messages to Ren, Nora and RWBY about finding a Digimon in the residential district. They were right on his tail when he went down an alley and disappeared from sight.

"Where could he have gone to?" Jaune asked out loud in confusion.

"I'm not sure, Jaune. We were right behind him. So he should be here somewhere." Pyrrha replied.

"Why don't we look for him until the others arrive." Tigressmon suggested.

"Good Idea, Tigressmon." Acolytemon agreed.

They both came out of their partner's scroll and started to look for Wizardmon. While they where looking, Nora, Ren and team RWBY just entered the alley.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Where did Wizardmon go to?" Nora asked.

"We were following him until he went down the alley and he just disappeared." Pyrrha answered.

"No problem. We will help you to look for him." Ren said.

The rest of the Digimon came out of their scrolls to aid in the search.

Pupmon was sniffing around to try and pick up Wizardmon's smell.

Musicmon opened up a trash can to see if he was hiding in it.

Cubmon found a cardboard boxs big enough for a person to hide in. So he moved the flaps to look into it and found it to be empty.

"Blake, do you think Wizardmon knows anything about what Grizzlymon told us?" Ruby asked.

"You mean about us being DigiDestined? I don't know Ruby but we can ask him when we find him." Blake said.

"Oh my. You claim to be the legendary DigiDestined. We'll see about that." A male voice called out followed by an energy ring flying toward them. Pyrrha and Tigressmon jumped out of the way. But the others got snared by the energy ring which pinned their arms to the sides of their bodies which they struggled to free themselves.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you. The more you struggle, the tighter they will get." The male voice told them. Then Wizardmon appeared out of thin air.

Pyrrha pulled out Milo in sword form and had Akouo on her left hand who then charged toward Wizardmon with Tigressmon behind with her paws covered with in fire. However, both slammed into an invisible barrier around him. So they moved away from the barrier.

"My turn now. Thunder Squall!" Wizardmon called out and suddenly a black cloud appeared and shot out a lighting bolt. The lighting bolt headed right toward them which Pyrrha and Tigressmon dodged the attack by jumping to each side of the alley. Lightning struck the ground and left a black mark.

"Now before we go on, I have a proposal for you." Wizardmon told them.

"What kind of deal are you offering us?" Tigressmon asked.

"The deal is not for you, Tigressmon. It's for your human companion. Its quite simple: You can have your friends back but you get to choose which one of your friends will stay with me as my hostage to guarantee you will leave me alone." Wizardmon said.

"What? You want me to chose one of my friends to be your prisoner? I can't do that to my friends!" Pyrrha exclaimed with fear in her vocie.

"I will be your prisoner!" Ruby yelled out.

"My, you must be the leader of this little group." Wizardmon said while taking a quick look at the girl in the red hood.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Yang angrily shouted while trying to break the energy bonds only for them tight round her which prevented her movement.

"Don't listen to Ruby! Take me instead of her!" Jaune shouted.

"So we have two volunteers for you to pick from. Your team leader or your boyfriend. Now choose which one will come with me!" Wizardmon demanded her to pick.

"How about I chose neither of them!" Pyrrha used her semblance to pull Wizardmon's staff out of his hand. "Now Tigressmon: Attack!" She cried out.

"Right, Pyrrha! Power Paw!" Tigressmon was covered in fire as she ran toward him.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon called out. Papers surrounded Tigressmon and exploded sending her flying back toward Pyrrha and landed right in front of her.

"How could you use Thousand Spells? That's Taomon's attack!" Tigressmon exclaimed while trying to get back up.

"Magical Game allowes me to use any spell that I have mastered to be used." Wizardmon revealed.

"Tigressmon, don't try to get up. I will take care of it from here." Pyrrha told her.

"Pyrrha, what are you planning on doing?" Tigressmon asked. Instead of a response, Pyrrha started to run toward Wizardmon with her sword in her hand as a black cloud formed and launched lightning at her. Everyone could hear Pyrrha scream "I won't let you take my friends!"

"Pyrrha! No!" Tigressmon screamed at the top of her lungs. At that moment, Pyrrha's scroll had the word Digivolution appear on the screen. Tigressmon was covered in a bright light as data floated down to Tigressmon. An image of a tan-skinned woman wearing a tiger mask covering her upper face, a yellow tiger striped tank top with a matching skirt and pair of high heel boots. The image broke back into data and went into Tigressmon. "Tigressmon digivolve to... Amazonmon!"

Amazonmon ran past Pyrrha. "Fist of the Tiger!" Energy was released from her fist in the shape of a tiger and slammed it right into Wizardmon which sent him flying into a wall. Then everything shattered like a mirror being broken apart.

"It seems knocking out Wizardmon freed us from the energy ring that held us prisoner." Ren noticed the energy ring was gone.

"Pyrrha, are you ok?" Amazonmon asked.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha couldn't help but feel like she knew this person.

"Pyrrha, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me. I will give you a hint. I used to be a tiger." Amazonmon said while smiling at her.

"Tigressmon. Is that you." Pyrrha said in shock.

"Give this girl a prize. She got it in one guess, but my name is Amazonmon." She said.

Jaune pulled out his scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App open with information on Amazonmon. "Amazonmon. A Champion level, warrior type Digimon. Attribute is Data. Part of the Jungle Trooper family. Amazonmon lives in the deepest part of jungle on the Pedia Continent. There are rumors of a city inhabited by Amazonmon where they train to bring out their true potential. Attacks are: Fist of the Tiger which launches energy in the shape of a tiger. Jungle Arrow where she fires an arrow dipped in a jungle poison." He read.

"Yes, I must say your were quite impressive and before you attack me, I wish to ask for your forgiveness for putting you through that test." Wizardmon apologized.

"You put us in danger for some test?!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red.

"Yang, please calm down so he can explain himself to us." Weiss implored.

"Yang, he must have a reason for doing this." Cubmon added in.

"It better be a good reason for putting us in danger." Yang growled as her eyes still changed back to their normal color.

"None of you were in any real danger of getting hurt. Everything was an illusion I created with my Terror Vision attack to see if you truly were the DigiDestined which you passed with flying colors and my proof standing right in front of me." Wizardmon said while pointing at Amazonmon.

"How am I your proof?" Asked a glowing Amazonmon who changed back to Tigressmon.

"Its how you digivovle. Tell me: What were you feeling when it happened?" Wizardmon asked.

"I was feeling need to protect Pyrrha but there was something else there. Some other kind energy was giving me a boost." Tigressmon remembered.

"It felt familiar like I was drawing energy from someone." Cubmon answered.

"It wasn't just my strength that caused me to digivovle." Nekomon said in thought.

"It was the emotional energy from your partners drawn out by the Digivice." Wizardmon said.

"What does all this mean and what is a DigiDestined?" Ruby asked.

"The DigiDestined are the Digital World and Remnant's last line of defense. That's all I'm willing to say in the open. The enemy could be listening to us. So if you will follow me, I will answer your questions in the safety of my home. Wizardmon said.

While they were following Wizardmon to his home, questions were filling their heads until Wizardmon stopped in front of a door to an apartment and pulled out a key which he put into a lock to unlock the door. They then walked through the door to see a wooded floor, a big couch and a table covered in books.

"Spellmon, I'm back with sixteen guests. So can you please bring several cups of tea?" Wizardmon asked.

Tea cups started to float toward them with a tea pot coming as well. When the tea pot began to fall. "Oh no!" A female voice shouted as she ran to catch the tea pot. "Did I drop any cups?" Spellmon asked.

"No, the cups are fine. Your levitation spell has improved greatly and why don't introduce yourself." Wizardmon suggested.

"Hey I'm Spellmon and I'm Wizardmon's apprentice." A young girl with sort blonde hair said. She was wearing a black corset and matching skirt. She was also wearing a pair of gloves with zippers and markinsg above the zipper making it look like a face. In her left hand was a staff with a star on top of it.

Ren pulled out his scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Spellmon. "Spellmon. A rookie level, witch type Digimon. Attribute is Virus. Part of the Nightmare Soldier family. Spellmon comes from the Witchenly dimension. She is a beginner magic ( advanced programming language) user who's spells don't work correctly most of the time. So she came to the Digital world to improve her skill. Attacks are: Pyro Barrage where she releases multiple fireballs from her staff. Magic Jar where she releases random spells once she's opened the lid.

"Its nice to meet you, Spellmon." Blake said.

"If you would excuse me, I need to check on Chimon and Echomon." Spellmon commented.

"Wait, Chimon and Echomon are here." Nora said in a happy tone.

"So you know both of them. I offered them that could stay here if they wanted to. Yes, you may go to check on them." Wizardmon said.

"Thank you, master." Spellmon bowed while walking to another part of the apartment.

"What did you mean by the enemy could be listening?" Jaune asked.

"There are evil Digimon who would do anything to stop you from completing your mission." Wizardmon said.

"What mission!" Yang partially yelled in an irritated tone.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I found out during my travel across the Digital World. Once there was a group of children brought to the Digital World to face evils that Digimon couldn't beat alone. To aid them against the evil, they were given an item of light and hope and it was called the Digivice. The Digivice could channel emotional energy from the children to their Digimon partners allowing them to digivovle. So the evil threw villain after villain at them in hope they would be defeated by them but all it did was make them stronger. When fighting the true evil, they learned that it wanted to control not just Digital World but their world as well. They defeated the evil and restored peace to both worlds. After that, they were know as the DigiDestined. When the Digital World is in severe danger, the DigiDestined would be called upon to save it." Wizardmon finished telling the story of the DigiDestined.

"So why were we chosen to be the DigiDestined?" Weiss asked intrigued.

"I'm afraid that I have no answer to that question." Wizardmon replied.

"What kind of emotion triggers digivolution?" Ren asked also becoming more interested.

"Positive emotion triggers it, like the desire to protect each other and their partners. Another thing needed for digivolution is food. If the Digimon doesn't eat enough, the attacks fizzle out as well as making it impossible to digirvovle or do anything at all." Wizardmon said.

"That happened to Pupmon after the fight with Gazimon. She fell over and couldn't move because she was hungry." Ruby said.

"So being hungry is not a good thing for Digimon because that leaves them in a weakened state where they'll be unable to do anything." Pyrrha stated.

"Is there anything else we should know about Digivolution?" Blake asked.

"Yes. You can cause your Digimon partner to Dark Digivolve by negative emotion. By using rage or fear, you will cause this to happen." Wizardmon said darkly.

"What will happen if they do Dark Digivovle?" Nora asked, shivering a little will hugging Shockmon.

"Dark Digivolving means they would try to hurt you and won't recognize you at all." Spellmon added with Echomon and Chimon are right behind her.

"What do you mean they would try to hurt us?" Yang asked, actually wanting to know more.

"Guilmon's true mega form is Gallantmon which is a heroic knight Digimon but digivolving with rage, he becomes Megidramon who is raging monster with the desire destroy everything in sight." Chimon answer the question.

"It's good see you guys again." Echomon said happly.

"Good to see that you both are doing ok." Wyvernmon smiled.

"Wizardmon, do you know how we got to Remnant?" Pupmon asked out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid that's another mystery I don't have an answer to. When it happened to us, we were on our way to the Pedia Continent, the next moment we found ourselves on Remnamt." Wizardmon said.

"Wizardmon, how are you able to afford this apartment?" Shockmon asked.

"Well, it's easy for me to pass as a humam. So I perform at kid's birthday parties. It gives me access to Lien to pay for necessity of life." Wizardmon slightly smirked.

"You mentioned the enemy could be listening. Do you know who the enemy is?" Nekomon asked.

"Once again, I must ask for your forgiveness. I have no clue who the enemy is. I've told you everything I know." Wizardmon said with a disappointed look in his eyes that he couldn't give them anymore information they needed.

"You did give us more information then we had before now." Tigressmon said.

"Its getting late and we need to catch the Bullhead back to Beacon." Acolytemon said while seeing what time it was.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Wizardmon." Cubmon smiled.

As they started walking out of Wizardmon's home, Ruby heard him calling to her. "Ruby. I have something for you. Please hold out your hand for me." He said.

So Ruby did what he asked of her. She held out her hand and he placed a pair of red and black goggles in it. "What are these for?" She asked him.

"The only other information I could find was that the leader of the DigiDestined all wore a pair of Goggles." He told her.

"Why are you giving them to me?" Ruby tilted her head while looking at the goggles.

"Its a feeling that these belong to you. Now go catch up to your friends and sister. Also remember that you have friends and allies here that you can turn to if you ever need help." Wizardmon said as he watched Ruby return to her friends.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all like this chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Yes, Wizardmon has arrived in Remnant along with his apprentice: Spellmon who the credit of her creation goes to Mobian. Now, the group are told about the DigiDestined and Ruby is given a pair of goggles by Wizardmon. Another thing is that Tigressmon has digivolved into Amazonmon.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story, please don't hesitate to leave them in the comments/reviews or personally PM us.**


	12. A Raven's Nightmare

**Hello, Digital Monsters. Mobian and I: Centurion Maximo are back with another chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Now, we hope people liked the last chapter of this story. We hope you liked Wizardmon's appearance as this chapter will have another character making their debut in this story.**

**A familiar figure reveals themselves in **_**A Raven's Nightmare**_**!**

* * *

It was Thursday in team RWBY dorm room. They had just finished their homework and were now getting supplies together to go on daily patrol in Vale.

"Since we're going to be in Vale, we should probably pick up some more dust ammo. We're running low on it." Ruby suggested.

"Is the reason you're running low on ammo because of all the Digimon showing up?" Pupmon asked.

"It's more of a combination of things causing us to be low on dust ammo. There's class work, training and Digimon appearing." Weiss tried reassuring Pupmon.

"Weiss, don't forget that we need to pack food for ToyAgumon." Musicmon reminded her partner.

"Blake and I are already packing the food into a duffle bag." Nekomon said while putting food into the bag.

"I just wish that we could put in something more then trail mix, jerky and junk food." Blake sighed in frustration.

"Don't forget to put in bottles of water. They spent all day in the hot sun and they need to stay hydrated." Cubmon reminded while bringing his paws full of bottled water.

"Good catch, Cubmon. We all agree with you Blake but they need food that doesn't need to be warmed up or refrigerated." Yang reasoned who was also bringing an arm full of water bottles toward them.

Right then, there was a knock on their door. "It's me, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. Can we come in? Jaune asked.

"Sure, just give us a second." Ruby called out. She went to the door and opened it slightly to see if anyone besides team JNPR was in the hallway. When she saw that no one else was in the hallway, she opened the door all the way to let Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren into the room. Once they were in the room, Ruby closed the door.

"So are you ready for our patrol in Vale?" Ren asked.

"We just finished packing food supplies for ToyAgumon and about to have to snack break before we go. Do you want to join us? Blake asked with a small smile.

"Yes. That would be nice and thank you for inviting us to join you." Pyrrha answered. Then team JNPR's Digimon left their partner's scrolls and joined everyone in team RWBY's dorm room.

"So what kind of snack are we having?" Shockmon asked.

"Well, I asked the kitchen staff if I could use the oven and they said yes." Ruby told them as she pulled out a cookie jar.

"Wait. Ruby, are you telling me that you made Mom's strawberry cookies?" Yang asked. She was drooling a little bit.

Ruby passed out a cookie to everyone. "Well, I hope everyone likes them." She said sheepishly.

While Nora was munching on her strawberry cookie, she noticed the goggles around Ruby's neck. "Hey Ruby, where did you get those goggles from?" She asked.

"Oh! I got them from Wizardmon. He said the only other piece of information he found out about the DigiDestined was that their leader wore goggles. I'm still trying to figure out why he gave them to me." Ruby nervously told them.

"Well Ruby, even in an illusion, you were willing to sacrifice your freedom to save others. If that's not proof of a good leader, then I don't know what is." Pyrrha smiled.

"That reminds me. During the illusion, Pyrrha was able to pull Wizardmon's staff out of his hand. I'm guessing that was your semblance." Ren guessed.

"Yes, my semblance is polarity which means I can control metal." Pyrrha shortly explained.

"A useful ability to have." Acolytemon complimented.

"Do you think we should make a bag of food for the Nymphmon?" Wyvernmon asked.

"They live in the ocean near the docks so they can catch fish to eat, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't ask them. They might like a special treat once in while." Tigressmon said.

After that, a red swirling cloud appeared in the room. The Digimon stood in front their partners to protect them while the two teams pulled out their weapons ready for a fight. A woman stepped out of the portal wearing a white Nevermore mask covering her face. She was wearing a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with a series of beeded necklaces and a belt that wrapped around her waist that carried her weapon's sheath. Attached also was a long black object made of feathers, with red and white bandanna-like material hanging from behind. Her forearms bore red armored guantlets that protruded outwards and solid black gloves. She was also wearing black mid-thigh leggings with red spatter patterns and black heels.

"Its the White fang." Blake growled.

"Please. The White Fang stole the idea from me." The woman removed the helmet to reveal long black hair and red eyes. "It's been a long time, Yang. Ruby, you look like so much like Summer Rose."

Now getting a good look at the woman, she looked identical to Yang if she dyed her blonde hair black and had red eyes instead of lilac ones. Blake and Weiss recognized her as Yang's biological mother Raven: The very same woman who abandoned her newborn baby.

"Um, Yang, who is this woman?" Jaune asked.

"She's my mom: Raven Branwen." Yang said. She was feeling several emotion right now such as excitement, worry and curiosity all rolled into one.

"I'm guessing from the looks on your faces that only Weiss and Blake know Yang and Ruby are half sisters." Raven assumed.

This was surprising to JNPR. They could see it but originaly, they thought Yang took after their Dad while Ruby took after their mother. That really didn't matter at this point and time. It didn't change how much Yang and Ruby love each other.

"Why are you so calm? You shoukd be freaking out see strange creatures in your daughter's drom room?" Cubmon reasoned.

"It's quiet simple. I know who you are and know your species are called Digimon. You really should be more careful in making sure nobody's around while you're talking." Raven smirked.

"Impossible. I would have noticed you if you were anywhere nearby." Tigressmon said in a shocked tone.

"What do you want, Mom?" Yang asked.

"Straight to the point, daughter. Very well, I have a proposal for all of you." Raven said.

"What kind of proposal?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes narrowing. The last time someone had a proposal for them, it was Wizardmon testing to see if they were really the DigiDestined. She wasn't a getting good feeling from Yang's mother at all.

"Not here where Oz could be listening into our conversations. Meet me near the cliff where you took your initiation to get into Beacon." Raven instructed as she jumped out of the window.

They all went over to the window to grab Raven. All they found was a bird that Yang's mom was named after flying towards the Emerald Forest. So they left their dorm building and headed to the cliffside where they were launched into the Emerald Forest.

Yang was the first to arrive at the cliffside, quickly followed by everyone else. She looked around for her mother. All she could find was a Raven flying around until the bird flew toward them and changed into yang mom.

"Does your semblance have the ability to turn you into a bird?" Nora asked in excitement.

"If that was her semblance, then what was the red cloud portal she came out of?" Ren reminded.

"You're right. Changing into a bird is not my semblance. It's a gift or curse depending on how you look at it. This ability given to myself and Qrow by Ozpin so tha we could spy on his enemies and travel greater distances with ease." Raven explained.

"Why would Professor Ozpin need spies for? He's just the headmaster of Beacon." Weiss was confused by what Raven was saying.

"You don't get it. Ozpin has been around longer than you think. He had academies built not train future hunters and huntresses but to guard his fortresses as well as protect it's hidden treasures in them. You're all soldiers in a war you know nothing about." Raven said bluntly.

"Even if this is true, why are you telling us this?" Blake asked in disbelief that Raven was doing this out of the goodness of her heart.

"I want you all to join me. You and your Digimon would be great assets to the Branwen Tribe." Raven said.

"Not the Branwen tribe!" Nora suddenly shouted.

"Wait, Nora, you know something about the Branwen tribe?" Yang asked.

"I'm afraid I'm also familiar with the Branwen tribe. In fact all who live on the Anima continent know the name of the Branwen Tribe." Pyrrha said. She wasn't sure how to tell Yang the truth about her mother.

"They're one of the biggest bandits tribe in Mistral. They steal supplies from innocent Villages." Ren said.

After hearing that, the Digimon left the scrolls to stand between their parents and Raven in hopes of protecting them from her. Before anything could happen, Yang began to speak.

"Do you even care about me?" Yang asked softly.

"Of course I care about you, but the safety of the tribe comes first and to do that, I need the power the Digimon have." Raven said.

"That's the only reason you show up now is because we have Digimon! I almost got myself and Ruby killed looking for you when I was seven year old!" Yang shouted.

"I was there when it happened. You're lucky that Qrow show up when he did because if I had saved you, it would have been a one time thing." Raven said darkly.

Then Yang's eyes turned red and fire covered her body. What she didn't see was that on her scroll's screen, the words Dark Digivolution appeared and Cubmon started to be covered in a dark light. Then she felt a pair of arms warpped around her. She looked to see Ruby was the one hugging her. Her little sister was risking getting burned. "Ruby, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you from hurting Cubmon. Remember what Wizardmon told us!" Ruby begged.

What did Ruby mean by remember what Wizardmon told us? She looked at Cubmon to see a dark light was covering his body. _"Fear and rage will cause your Digimon to Dark Digivovle." _His world rung through her head. So she calmed down and the dark light around Cubmon disappeared. "Cubmon, can you forgive me?" Yang whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Of course I forgive you, Yang." Cubmon hugged her, tears forming in his eyes.

"A touching moment, but what about my offer? Are you going to take it?" Raven asked impatiently waiting for their answer.

"I can tell you Pyrrha would never join you!" Tigressmon shouted angrily.

"Jaune wants to protect innocents, not to harm them. So joining you would not make that dream come true. I will do everything in my power to make sure that his noble dream comes true." Acolytemon said with ure conviction.

"You're no different than the White Fang and I promised to protect Blake." Nekomon hissed.

"You're just like Weiss's father who just wants to use her. I won't stand for that." Musicmon growled, readying her guitar.

"What you're doing will just cause more pain. That's something Ren would never agree to." Wyvernmon growled.

"You're nothing but a big bully! Nora and I don't like bullies!" Shockmon hollered.

"You hurt Ruby's big sister. I will not forgive you for hurting my family." Pupmon screamed.

"I don't care if you are Yang's mother. You will not lay a finger on her". Cubmon said with a stern expression and ready to attack.

"Oh how cute that you think you can hurt me but I know in this form your tough as a beta Grimm. Which as a skilled huntress I can take down with ease. Especially a group of rookie hunters and huntresses. Now, you all are coming with me no matter what." Raven pulled out omen and then charged at them. She about slash them when fog rapidly appeared and a huge bone club blocked her attack.

What was holding the bone club was a green skinned Digimon with unkempt white hair, pointed ears adored by earrings, two horns, and spikes jutting from its shoulders. It was wearing a black loincloth with a belt, a bracer on its right arm, a red bandanna on both the left arm and right leg and a black belt on left leg. It had a skull and crossbones on its left arm below his shoulder spike, metal studs on the knuckle of its left hand, and a scar on back of its right hand.

"Look lady I don't know what's going on but I won't let you hurt two of my best employees. Pupmon and Musicmon you two doing ok." Asked the green Digimon.

"Yes, we're doing fine, Ogremon." Both Pupmon and Musicmon replied happily.

"Good to hear you both are doing well. Do you know how worried we've been over the two of you!" Yelled a Tapir-like Digimon with brown and purple fur, blue eyes and two tusks. It had smoke instead of legs making it look like a genie. He was wearing a golden ring on the left leg and a grey metallic helmet with golden symbols on it.

"Sorry we worried you, Tapirmon." Pupmon apologized.

"Pupmon, you know these two Digimon?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Ogremon owns the Tasty Bite Diner Musicmon and I work at. He's also the head chief." Pupmon explained.

"Tapirmon is the manager of the diner." Musicmon added.

"That's good to know they are friendly Digimon." Weiss sighed in relief.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Ogremon. Then his information appeared. "Ogremon A champion level, Ogre Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Nature Spirit family. A Digimom that resembles an Ogre in folklore. The attacks he carries out with it's muscles have tremendous destructive power. He has high intelligence, but a rough temper that's the driving force behind his destructive power. He very belligerent, and referred as the digimon hunter due to him seeking to fight bold Digimon with as much combat power as himself. He carries a bone club that is said to be a femur of a slain SkullGreymon. Attacks are: Pummel Whack where he fires dark energy from his fist. Bone Strike where he attacks with a hard bone club.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with image of the information appeard. Tapirmom. A Rookie level, Beast Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Virus busters family. It is thought that it is a Digimon that was generated from a medical computer for detecting brain waves, and it seems that he uses the data from humans in REM sleep as nourishment. He has the power to purge particularly bad nightmares and malignant computer viruses. His "Nightmare Syndrome" is the same technique as that of the ultimate level Digimon: Digitamamon but the connection to Tapirmon is a mystery. Attacks are: Nightmare Syndrome where it releases it's captured nightmares all at once, drowning the opponent in terror. Holy Shoot which causes an explosion with a small ball of light.

"Thank you for the useful information. You seem like my kind of Digimon. Why don't you two join me and help me take these children back to my Tribe? What do you say, Ogremon?" Raven asked while she was trying not to get pushed back by Ogremon's brute strength.

"No thank you. I'm happy with my life and you should be paying attention to my hand not holding the club. Pummel Whack!" Ogremon called out. Energy in the shape of a face launched out of his fist which hit Raven sending her back. "Now let me give you some advice my rival Leomon gave to me. Seeking power for self reason will only lead to your own destruction. What do you plain on doing once you reach your goal?"

"My goal is to survive by any means necessary." Raven said. Who then put her sword into it's sheath with a rotating chamber built into it. The chamber changed to a blue chamber and pulled Ōdachi out. Then she charged Ogremon with the blue blade. He dodged her blade by an inch and launched another Pummel Whack. This time though, Raven was ready for it by changing into her bird from and flew into sky. She dove towards him while changing back into human form and with the speed, slashed him. Then ice started covering his body completely. She then smirked at her victory over the champion level Digimon until the ice covering his body shattered. He was free from his icy prison.

"You call that an ice attack. Compared to Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch, that was a summer breeze." Ogremon taunted.

Raven was getting mad at the realization that she couldn't win the fight without using the Maiden power. "I give you credit that you are strong but you have a weakness in caring for your employees." Her eyes started glowing red and point her hand at Tapirmon. Then lighting shot out of her hand heading towards its target. Ogremon ran towards Tapirmon to block the attack. The lightning struck him and smoke covered him and when the smoke cleared, a giant white egg was standing in front of Tapirmon.

"Cubmon, is that a Digi-egg?" Yang asked out of curiosity.

"No, Yang. Definitely not a Digi-egg. That's Digitamamon. An ultimate level Digimon." Cubmon smirked.

Yang pulled out her scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up. The Imagine of Digitamamon appeared with the information. "Digitamamon. An ultimate level, prefect type Digimon. Attribute is data. Part of the Nightmare Soldier family. It is a Digimon with the appearance of a Digi-Egg, the beginning and end all of all Digimon. It is said that this Digitamamon, beginning of an apex of Digivolution as it will not Digivolve from a normal Digimon, and will never digivolve unless it fuses with data from another demension. He's covered in an exoskeleton shaped like an egg, and all attacks are rendered meaningless before it. Attacks are: Nightmare Syndrome which it sends out its true form as a black ghost."

The bottom of the egg, green feet with red claws poked out and a hole that was completely black except two pure yellow eyes appeared. "Now lady, you've made me quite angry." Digitamamon said in a mad tone.

"Please, you look like you couldn't hurt a fly in that form. What are you going do to me? Maybe throw your shell at me?" Raven mocked.

"Hey boss, why don't we double team her." Tapirmon suggested.

"Good idea, Tapirmom." Digitamamon agreed.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon and Tapirmon shouted out. Tapirmon fired black mist while Digitamamon releaseed a black ghost with yellow eyes. Both attacks merged togther and hit Raven which caused her to close both eyes. When she opened them, she found herself standing in a familiar room. The room had a light green rug, with a dark green couch and matching chair.

_While Raven looking around someone was sneaking up behind her and tackle her to ground . She turn__ed__ to see a seven year old girl with lilac eyes and blond hair in pigtail__s__. She__ was__ wearing__ a__ yellow bandanna around her neck, tan shirt , black shorts and __a __pair__ of__ brown shoes. The__re__ was another girl who was five years old with silver eyes and short black hair with red tips. She __was __wearing __a __red shirt, black skirt and black shoe__s__. They were sta__ring__ at her and holding onto her tightly._

_"Wow Rae__,__ getting taking down by your own daughter and mini Summer. You must be losing your touch." Said __a __gruff male voice._

_She kn__ew__ that voice anywhere. It was her twin brother Qrow Branwen. He ha__d__ black,__spik__y__ hair and __ the__same red eyes as she __did__. He was wearing __a __red cloack, a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black pants and black dress shoe__s__. In his right hand __was__ a flask._

_Before she c__ould__ say anything a__nother__ voice call__ed__ out. "Qro__w, __have you seen Yang and Ruby? They are not in their room__.__" __The m__ale voice ask__ed__._

_"Yes Tai__.__T__he__y'__r__e__ in the living room with Raven and I__!__" Qrow shout__ed__ out._

_Tai came walking into the room. He __was__ a man with blond hair that has__d__two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consist__ed__ of a soul patch__ on__ his right arm __which was a__ tattoo of a heart. He __was __wearing brown cargo pants with__ a__ dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and __a __brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with __the__right sleeve cut off. For a__r__mor, he w__ore a__ metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right side._

_"Raven __,__I though you had already left?" Taiyang said__,__ surprise__d__ she was still here._

_"I was about to leave__ w__hen these two tackle__d__ me to__ the__ ground" Raven said while point__ing__ at Yang and Ruby._

_"Sunny Little Dragon__,__ can you please let go of her?" Tai ask__ed __his eldest daughter. He kn__ew__ if Yang let go__, R__uby would copy her sister__'s__ action and let go of Raven._

_"No!__"__ Yang yell__ed__ at__ the__ top of her lungs. "We just lost one mom, I'm not going to lose the second one__, to!"_

_"Yang__,__ were you out there looking for me__?__" Raven ask__ed__while__ look__ing__Y__ang in the eyes waiting for __her __respon__se__._

_"Yes! I thought if I found you__,__ everything would go back to normal." Yang gave a__n__ honest answer that only a child could give._

_"I'm sorry Yang__.__T__hing__s__ are not qu__i__t__e__ that simple." Raven said. Then she saw Ruby let out a big __y__awn. "How about I take you two to bed and read you a bedtime story__?__"_

_"Ok." Yang said__ w__hile she let go of Raven and Ruby also did the same thing. "Our bedroom is upstairs." Then she start __ed__to walk toward the stairs with Ruby and Raven right behind her. They climb__ed__ up the stairs. Once they reach__ed__ the top of the stairs__, Y__ang went to __the __closest door to__ the__ stair__s__ that was partially open. "This room is Ruby__'s__ and my room."_

_So Raven open__ed the__ door to see two small beds, a toy chest and shelf fill__ed__ with books on the wall. Then __she__ went into__ the__ room__ w__hile Yang and Ruby were chang__ing__ into the__ir__ pajams, she felt something wet touch__ing__ her leg. When she look down to see a black, __g__rey,and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi puppy. "Now who are you?" Raven ask__ed__._

_"__That__'s__ Zwei. Mommy brought him home." Ruby __answered w__ho was climbing into bed. Once she got into __her __bed , Zwei jump__ped__ on the bed. "Zwei__,__ do you mind if sleep with Yang tonight__?__ She__'s__ f__ee__ling sad tonight."_

_"Ruby__,__ you do know Zwei__'__s a dog and he doesn't understand you__, right__?__"__ Raven ask__ed._

_"Bark." Zwei respond__ed.__ Then he jump__ed __off Ruby__'s__ bed and onto Yang's bed. He then cuddle__d__ up to Yang and put his head on her leg._

_Raven was sta__ring__ at Zwei for couple of minutes. Then she decide__d to__ focus on what she came up here to do. "So what book was mommy reading from?" She ask__ed__._

_"She was reading from __the __big, red book on the shelf." Yang pointed._

_Raven went to __the __bookshelf and grab__bed__ the big, red book. On the cover are the words: Fairy Tales. She opened the book were the bookmark was at and began to read out loud. "It was the dead of night and everyone was asleep except for the Tomten. You may wonder what a Tomten is. A Tomten is a small elderly man about thirty five inches tall with a long white beard. He wears red stockings pulled over a woolen tunic belted at the waist and knee breeches with stockings. He looks after the animals while humans and faunus are sleeping. He would talk to them in a special language. That animal would understand him. He made sure they were comfortable. Before dawn he would check on the children to make sure they were sound asleep in their beds. After that, he would turn in for his own peaceful sleep._

_When Raven finished reading the story. She could hear snoring coming from the beds. So, quietly as possible, she walked over to the book shelf and put the book back up. When she was about to leave the room, she heard a noise. So she turned around to see Ruby looking at her._

_"Ms. Raven, thank you for reading to us. When mommy gets back, I'll tell her all about you." Ruby smiled. After that, she went back to sleep._

_Raven closed the door and then tears came running down her face. She was a huntress and a bandit queen. She dealt with loss all time, yet a single sentence from a little girl is what brought her to tears. "Summer, why did you have to leave us like this?" She asked, sadness evident._

_"Raven, are you doing ok?" Taiyang asked._

_"No Tai. I'm not doing ok. How do you tell a little girl that her mother is never coming home?" Raven asked._

_"We tried telling Ruby, but she's too young to understand." Tai let out a sad sigh. "Raven, thank you for helping Qrow save the girls from the Grimm."_

_"Your welcome, Tai. Now I need get back to the tribe." Raven said. As she open a portal back to tribe. She was about go through it when she looked at him. "You not going to try to stop me?"_

_"No, Raven. You're going to do what you want but I hope you at least come back to see the girls from time to time." Tai said._

_Raven stopped reminiscing about the first time she came back into Tai, Yang and Ruby's lives. It'd been a couple years after that they got remarried. Now Yang was seventeen and heading off to Beacon. Ruby is fifteen and late coming home with Yang's graduation gift which was making her worry. Its not like Ruby can't take of herself but she should've been home by now. Then she made up her mind and opened a portal to where she was at. A red vortex appeared in front of her and she stepped through it. What she found was Ruby in police interrogation room with Ozpin and Glynda._

_"Ruby, what happened? " Raven asked._

_"Hi, Mom. I went to From Dusk until Dawn to get Yang's gift. Then a thief name Roman and his goons came in to rob the place. So I did what you and Uncle Qrow taught me to do. I took most down before they knew what happened but Roman got away." Ruby said._

_"I believe Ms. Rose forgot to mention that she was offer to join Beacon this year." Ozpin said._

_"You want a fifteen year old to join Beacon?" Raven asked incredulously._

_"Yes. Ruby's skill with a scythe are quiet impressive but that should be no surprise since her teacher is your brother. Now its make sense that she got her hand to hand combat skill from you. Also looking at her record from Signal shows she's taking most of senior class. Their's little left they can teach her." Ozpin said._

_"I will talk it over with Tai and if we agree to this you will see both our daughter on initiation day." Raven said. "Come, Ruby, lets head home." They walked through the portal back to their home and the portal closed behind them._

_"I see you found Ruby." Tai said._

_"I found her at a police station with Ozpin and Glynda. They want her to come two years early to Beacon." Raven revealed._

_Then Ruby was put into a bear hug by Yang. "My baby sister's coming to Beacon with me! I'm so proud of you!" She cheered._

_"Yang. why don't you help Ruby pack for Beacon." Tai said._

_"Right. Come Ruby let get ready to rock Beacon!" Yang continued cheering. She ran upstairs with Ruby right behind her._

_"Raven, I know you don't like idea of the girls going to Beacon. Tai said_

_"Why would I be upset about sending the girls to the man who responsible for killing the mother of one of our daughters and the closest thing I had to a sister!" Raven exclaimed sarcastically._

_"We don't know for a fact that Summer took a mission from Ozpin." Taiyang said but he could see that nothing he said would change her mind. "What about Haven Academy?"_

_"The report I'm getting on Lionheart doesn't look good. He's been acting strange for the last couple of years? He might have switched to Salem's side. So Haven is out the question." Raven said._

_"The report you're get from Branwen Tribe." After Raven came back she turned the tribe into a private security company. The Branwen Tribe now protects settlements too far for Mistral reach in time. "I know Atlas Academy is out of the running and I completely agree with you on that one. I don't want Ironwood anywhere near the girls. So that leaves Shade Academy. So you want the girls going to school surrounded by thieves." Tai said raising an eyebrow._

_"At least in Vacuo the girls would be safe from Ozpin's reach." Raven sneered._

_"Raven, hear me out before you say anything else. Beacon is close by, so if there is any danger, we can be there in a half hour. Qrow reports to Ozpin in person and that means he can check on them when he is there. We also know all the teachers personally, so they will be in safe hands. So what do you say to that, Raven?" Tai asked._

_Raven let out a heavy sigh. "All right. You've made fair points why Beacon is safer but under one condition: I get to tell them about the silver eyes. Just enough to keep them safe."_

_"Ok ,but not until morning." Tai said sternly._

_The next day, Raven was waiting in the kitchen for her daughters to come down for breakfast. Then Yang walked into the Kitchen._

_"Hi, Mom. Rubes will be down in a bit." Yang said._

_"Yang, before Ruby gets down here, I need you to promise me something: Make sure that you end up on the same team as Ruby." Raven said._

_"You know how much I love Ruby, but she won't grow up if I'm always around." Yang retorted in a caring tone._

_"Yang! There's group of people out to kill Ruby." Raven said. She always prefer the ripping band-aids off fast over doing it slowly._

_"What?!" Ruby screamed. She had just walked in on the last part of the conversation._

_Yang ran over to her sister and put her in a protective hug. Her eyes turned red. "Who wants to kill my baby sister?" She asked/_

_"There's a group of people hunting down those who have silver eyes. The reason for this is because silver eyes have the power destroy Grimm and leader of this group doesn't want that to happen." Raven added._

_"Is that why my birth mom died?" Ruby ask, tears pooling in her eyes._

_"Ruby, Summer was a very talented huntress. We don't know for a fact this group is responsible for her death. That's why you should never take a sole mission and one reason we let you go two years early is because Yang's going be in same year as you. It's not because you need a babysitter but she's the one person you can trust without a doubt." Raven finished._

_"You got that right! No one's gonna hurt my baby sister!" Yang shouted in protective tone. "Wait don't teams at Beacon have four members? How do we know if we can trust the other member of our team?"_

_"You don't know if you can trust them or not but I hope you get a team like the one we had. There's much more I want to tell both of you but it's almost time for your Bullhead to depart for Beacon. So promise me you will watch each other's backs." Raven almost pleaded._

_"We promise to watch each other's backs." Yang and Ruby promised._

_After that, they traveled to airstrip at Signal Academy where Bullhead waiting for new students going to Beacon. Raven hugged both girls goodbye and went back home. When she entered living room, there was someone there petting Zwei. What shocked her was the woman looked like a spitting image of Ruby but wearing a white hooded cloak. Her hair was shoulder length in a half up half down style._

_"Summer! You're alive!" Raven exclaimed with a smile and then ran over and gave Summer a hug. "There's so much to tell you. The girls have grown up big and strong. They want to follow in our footsteps. Everyone will be so happy see you alive. Why are you crying?"_

_Summer was sitting there crying. "I'm sorry, Raven but none of this is real. This is just a dream and it's time for you to wake up._

At that moment, Raven woke up with real tears running down her face. Seeing everything was nothing more then a dream, she opened a portal to escape from the truth. The portal closeed once she went through it leaving everyone looking where the portal once was until they here a thud sound and turned to see Digitamamon laying on the ground.

"Digitamamon, are you ok?" Pupmon asked.

"I don't feel too well." Digitamamon breathed. Data was flying out of his body. "I think I need return to the Digital world. Before I go, if you find yourselves in App Archiepelago, stop by the Tasty Bite Diner and the first meal will be free. Also, take care of Musicmon and Pupmon for me."Then the fog did a reversal and just covered Digitamamon.

"Hey boss wait for me!" Tapirmon shouted. He jumped into fog and grabbed Digitamamon. "It was nice to meet all of you." After that, the fog disappeared along with Digitamamon and Tapirmon.

"Quiet fascinating! It would seem the barrier between worlds isn't at it's weakest yet to allow Ultimate level Digimon to stay for more than a few minutes. At least not yet." Arisemon said to himself while watching DigiDestined from a distance.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you liked this chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Raven Branwen has made her official appearance in the story and offered the DigiDestined a chance to join the Branwen Tribe which they quickly refused. She tried to attack them but was stopped by Tapirmon and Ogremon, the latter which digivolved into Digitamamon. They both used Nightmare Syndrome which made Raven see herself in a world where she didn't really leave and turned the tribe into a private security company. In the end though, it was all a dream and she ran away from it.**

**Also Ariesmon was watching the whole thing from a distance.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM either of us.**


	13. Terror of Emerald Forest

**Hello, fellow Digital Monsters. Centurion Maximo and Mobian checking in and welcome back to Rwby: Digital Tamer. People have wanted a new chapter of this story and here it is!**

**We're going to have the fourth digivolution of the eight.**

**Now, let's meet the **_**Terror of Emerald Forest**_**!**

* * *

It was Friday at 5:00 am. Glynda was waiting for Ozpin's Bullhead to land. She wondered how Ozpin's hunt for the strange bear creature went. Do these creatures understand our language? Of course they did. She watched the bear having a conversation with her students. Before she could further ponder on it, the sound of a Bullhead engine brought her out of her thoughts. As it was landing, she started heading towards it. Once she arrived at the Bullhead, she waited for Ozpin to disembark from it.

The cargo doors of the Bullhead opened up and out walked Ozpin with two creatures on both sides of him. One was the bear from Forever Fall and a lion cub with a small orange mane on top of it's head and blue eyes. It was wearing a gold ring around it's neck and a gold tag with a green gem embedded im it. "Glynda, it is good to see you. This is Grizzlymon and Liollmon." Ozpin introduced.

"Hello Glynda, it's nice to meet you." Liollmon said while holding out his paw for a handshake. Glynda reached out to his claw and shook it.

"Oz, I know you went to Forever Fall to find Grizzlymon but where did Liollmon came from?" Glynda asked.

"I was coming out of the shop that I get my cocoa powder from when fog started cover the area. So I checked my surroundings for sightings for any Digimon nearby and when I got to an alley where I found Liollmon half starving to death. So I gave him some of my food. After he finished eating, I offered to give him a safe place to stay." Ozpin explained. After that, he took a sip of hot cocoa.

"To show my gratitude, I offered to help him search for Grizzlymon." Liollmon added.

"I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if we finish this conversation inside where we can get something to eat and talk in a more secluded location?" Grizzlymon asked.

"You're quite right." Ozpin agreed. "Glynda, let's get them into a guest room and bring them something to eat. After your class, bring teams RWBY and JNPR to my office so we can have a discussion on what our next move should be."

"I understand, sir." Glynda said. She was happy that Oz came back safe and sound and relieved to not be dealing with the council calling every hour ask for a progress report.

Glynda stood in her classroom as the student started poring into the room. She saw JNPR sitting in their normal seats but only Weiss and Blake were present from team RWBY. _'Are Ruby and Yang dealing with Digimon at the moment?' _She would talk to them after class and find out where Yang and Ruby were as well as tell them that Ozpin wanted to see them and JNPR in his office. Good afternoon class. As you can see, I'm back to teaching, so class will go back to normal."

"Yeah!" The students cheered that professor Goodwitch is back, surprsising her a little.

After class was over, the students started walking out, but this time not all zombie-like. "Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, Mr Arc, Miss Valkyrie, Miss Nikos and Mr. Ren, can I have moment of your time?" Glynda asked.

"Sure, Professor Goodwitch. What can we do for you?" Jaune asked politely.

"There are a couple of things we need talk about." Glynda responded. "Its nice to see you are no longer hiding your Faunus heritage, Miss Belladonna."

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch. What do you want to talk to us about?" Blake asked.

"Professor Ozpin would like to talk to both of your teams in his office. Where are Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose?" She noticed everyone looking sad just for mentioning Ruby and Yang.

"Yang got some bad news and Ruby is trying to cheer her up." Weiss answered almost in a whisper.

"Is their father Tai ok?" Glynda asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, their father is ok. We just ran into mean old Raven." Nora grumbled.

"Nora!" Jaune exclaimed.

Then Nora realized she just let it slip out that they ran into Raven. "Oops. Sorry guys." She apologized.

"Nora, we're not mad at you. We all feel same way." Ren muttered.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Pyrrha said nervously.

"We can discuss The matter of Yang's mother showing up, along with other things we need to talk about. For now, all of you will head to Professor Ozpin's office and I will retrieve Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose." Glynda said. She started heading to the first year dorms. Once she arrived at team RWBY's room, she heard voices through the door.

"Please Yang, you need to get up and eat something." Ruby said softly.

"Ruby, just leave me alone." Yang muttered sadly.

"Yang, we are your family and we're worried about you." Pupmon added.

"You'll worry about me until you decide to leave me. Just like my mom and Summer did." Yang retorted.

"That's not fair to us or to Summer Rose. You said Summer treated you like her own flesh and blood. Do you truly believe she didn't care about you and Ruby?" Cubmon asked with a slight tone to his voice.

"You're right. Summer did love us. I'm scared that everyone I love will leave me, or worse: I'm just like her and I will abandon everyone I care about." Yang started tearing up.

"Yang, you're nothing like her. The reason I know that is because you raised me when Dad couldn't do it. So please Yang, get up. I need you." Ruby was tearing up as well.

Yang got up and hugged her sister while outright crying. Ruby was crying as well and she tightened her embrace. "I love you so much, Yang I don't know what I'd be without you. I will never, ever leave you. "

"Thank you, Ruby. I love you very much, too." Yang replied while still crying. "I'm so happy to have you ,Dad, Uncle Qrow and our friends in my life. I will continue do my very best."

"We will never abandon you, Yang, nor will you ever be like Raven." Cubmon voiced. "You have a good and noble heart unlike her."

"You're a good person, Yang." Pupmon softly added. "You still have us and you will always have us."

"T-Thank you Everyone." Yang sniffled.

Glynda may not have known much about these creature but they do care about Yang, Ruby and the rest of them. Now it was time to do what she came here to do. She knocked on Team RWBY's door. "Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose, I need to talk to both of you and I would rather you unlock the door than me using my emergency override program on my scroll."

The door opened up revealing a Yang no one would recognize. Her blond hair looked unkempt and her eyes had lost some of their fire in them. "What can we do for you, Professor Goodwitch." Yang asked.

"Professor Ozpin wants to see the both of you in his office. Your team and JNPR are already there. Before that, I want to say something not as your teacher but someone who knew Summer. She would be very proud of the young women you both have become." Glynda smiled slightly. After that, she switched back into teacher mode. "Now Miss Xiao Long, you do what your sister asks and you will clean yourself up before we head to Professor Ozpin's office. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mama." Yang platfully rolled her eyes. After that, She ate the yogurt that Ruby brought her and then went to bathroom and a short time later, came out looking better then before. Then they left for Ozpin's office.

In the Emerald Forest, team CFVY was on a training mission. The four members were keeping their guard up, knowing full well that a group of Grimm could appear at any moment. In the middle of the group was a rabbit Faunus with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a short skirt, a long sleeveless brown jacket and black leggings. "Hey Coco, after we finish training can we go to the first year dorm to check on Yang and Ruby? They weren't in history class today." Velvet suggested.

A girl with brown hair wearing a dark brown beret, a pair of wire rimmed aviator glasses, a long-sleeved cocoa colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, dark brown trousers with a ribbon on the left side of a brown belt, and air brown high heeled boots with buckles was standing right beside Velvet. "Is Ruby the girl with the red hooded cloak and is Yang the girl with the flowing mane of blonde hair? Sure Vel, if you consider them friends. We can check on them."

"Really, Coco? That's what you remember about them? Is Ruby the girl with the red hooded cloak and is Yang the girl with the flowing mane of blonde hair?"Fox asked sarcastically. He had short orange hair and he was blind. He was wearing an orange vest, black jeans and a pair of shoes. He was using his telepathy semblance to communicate with his teammates since he couldn't talk.

"As fascinating as it would be to hear Coco's answer but it seems you guys have forgotten we're in the middle of Grimm Infested Emerald Forest. To make matters worse, there's a fog bank that just came in." Yatsu said. He was wearing a short sleeveless robe with black muscle shorts underneath it and black pants.

They continued to walk far sometime, until Coco came to a stop. "We've been here before." She stated.

"Coco, are you sure on that? Most forests look similar to me." Yatsu said.

"No, I think Coco is right about that. When we stopped earlier, I took a picture with Anesidora. She grabbed her camera hanging on her hip. "See the bush with red berries where it looks cut in half? Now there are trees right next to the bush that wasn't there before when I took the picture." Velvet revealed.

"That is strange." Fox muttered as he got Sharp Retribution ready to go.

"Everyone: Weapons out and back to back. I'm going to call Ozpin and tell him that something strange is going on in the Emerald Forest." Coco informed as she pulled out her scroll out of her pocket to call the headmaster.

At the same moment, a meeting in Headmaster Ozpin's office was about to start. The elevator doors opened up to reveal Professor Goodwitch accompanied by Ruby and Yang. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, Yang was swarmed by her friends giving her hugs. "I'm sorry that I worried all of you. I'm doing better but I'm not a hundred percent yet." She admitted.

"I'm just glad to see you up and about." Jaune smiled.

"I was going to ask Renny to make you some pancakes." Nora said.

"Nora was willing to give you the first batch. That should show how worried she was about you." Ren added.

"Here are the notes from the classes you missed today." Weiss handed over the notes. You could hear worry in her voice.

"Yang, I've gone through something similar and if you every want talk about, my door's always open." Blake offered.

"Just remember we are here for you." Pyrrha put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Thank you all for caring about me." Yang said with tears building up in her eyes again.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip from his mug.

That's when they remembered they were in Professor Ozpin's office. No one was sure what to say, so Glynda spoke up. "It would seem that Miss Branwen decided to visit Yang, Ruby and their friends last night."

"If I'm to assume your mother's visit from last night left you with some questions, I'll answer your questions but what I tell you must stay between us. We need to talk about certain events that happened around Beacon, the docks, Forever Fall and the rest of Vale." Ozpin said.

"She said you gave her and Uncle Qrow the ability to change into birds." Yang remembered.

"Yes, I gave them that ability but it's only a sliver of what I once was capable of doing. How many of you are familiar fairytale of the seasons?" Ozpin asked.

"That's one of my favorite fairytales. " Pyrrha smiled. "The story about four sisters who helped an old man who had given up on humanity. He asked them why they helped him. The sisters told him they were showing kindness to everyone. It touched his heart so he gave them the power of the four seasons. Wait, are you saying you are the wizard from the fairytale, but that's one of the oldest stories."

"As I told Miss Rose, I have made more mistakes then any man, woman and child on Remnant because I have lived longer then most." Ozpin revealed.

"Did you build the school to hide something in it and are we soldiers?" Weiss asked with a slight tone in her voice.

"Yes, there's something hidden in the school but it's the same reason why the CCT is here. It's the most secure place on Remnant. Who in their right mind would attack a place surround by veteran Hunters and Huntresses who are training the next generation of Remnant's defenders. No, you are definitely not soldiers in a hidden war. You're children that should be hanging out with friends and worrying about tests. Now we can move onto the reason why all of you were brought here. We're quite aware of the battles at the docks and Forever Fall." Ozpin explained.

At that point, they looked at each other and knew there was no way out of this conversation. Their Digimon decided to come out their partners' scrolls. Professor Goodwitch was in shock at what she saw but Ozpin had a neutral expression on his face."That was cool!" Liollmon shouted excitedly as he came from under Ozpin's desk. "Hi Liollmon." He said.

Nora pulled out her's scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Liollmon. "Liollmon. A Rookie level, Holy Beast Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Nature Spirit family. There seems to be very few surviving individuals, so its existence was not confirmed until recently. It is a Digimon with very intense territorality, so it doesn't show mercy to those who enter it's territory, even if they are the same species of Digimon. Attacks are: Lio Claw where it cuts the opponent to pieces with sharp claws. Critical Bite where it aims at the opponent 's vital with it's fangs."

"Quite fascinating that your scroll gives you information on a Digimon you've just seen but where are my manners?" I've not introduced myself to your Digimon companions yet. Hello. I'm Professor Ozpin and I'm the Headmaster of Beacon. This is my second in command and deputy headmistress: Professor Goodwitch." He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all and I see how they haven't been discovered by any staff or students. The ability to hide in one's scroll would come in handy." Glynda observed.

"We think its only because we are their partners is the reason we can do that. Hi, I'm Pupmon." She said with a happy tone.

"I'm Nekomon. It's an honor to meet you." He said with a bow.

"It's a pleasure meet both of you. I'm Acolytemon." He also bowed.

"I'm Cubmon. You do a great job in training your students." He gave a thumbs-up.

"Greetings, I'm Wyvernmon." He breathed.

"Hello, I'm Shockmon." She said in an excited voice.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tigressmon." She said

"What's up. I'm Musicmon." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Glynda said. "I'm curious if your scrolls does anything else."

"Well we have the Library App that lets us download attacks of other Digimon we've seen. The scroll double as a Digivice that lets us channel energy to help our partners to Digivolve." Ren added.

"So You D-Scrolls seem to give you access to useful abilities." Glynda commented.

"Wait, did you combine the words Digivice and Scroll make new word. That's so cool! Now we don't have to call it just a Scroll or a Digivice." Ruby said in excitement. The others agreed that they liked the name as well.

"Now let's move on to what I've told you. I'm afraid that we will not be able to keep this a secret for much longer. Eventually someone is going to see a Digimon which could cause a panic and Increase Grimm presence near Vale. Before you worry though, I do have a plan ready to go. The only problem I'll have is how I'm going to tell the council that I want a bear teaching it without making myself sound crazy." Ozpin sighed.

"Wait, you want to create a class that teaches students about Digimon? " Blake raised an eybrow

"Wizardmon!" RWBY, JNPR and their Digimon partners shouted at the same time.

"Who is Wizardmon?" Glynda asked.

"He is a highly intelligent Digimon. He would be perfect for what you have planned." Ren said stoically.

"I have his information on my D-scroll." Jaune said. He handed over his D-scroll to Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda to look over the information on Wizardmon.

"Are there any other Digimon in Vale we should be aware of?" Glynda asked.

"Wizardmon has an apprentice named Spellmon living with him. Two others name Chimon and Echomon are also living there as well. There's also a group of ToyAgumon pretending to be a slide. They really like children. A school of Nymphmon are near the docks. There were an Ogremon and Tapirmon but when Ogremon Digivolve into his ultimate form: Digitamamon, he became unstable and was sent back to digital world. Tapirmon went with him. That's all the Digimon we are aware of in Vale." Weiss listed off.

"What do you mean all the Digimon you are aware of in Vale?" Professor Goodwitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wizardmon and Spellmon had been in Vale for sometime." Nora answered.

"I see what you're saying. For all we know, there could be other Digimon living and hiding in Vale." Ozpin said when suddenly his scroll started ringing. He picked it up and answered it. "Miss Adel , what can I do for you? What? Hold on, Miss Adel, let me put you on speaker." He set his scroll down and put it on speaker.

"Professor! There's something strange going on in Emerald Forest! This fog came in from nowhere and paths out of the forest keep being blocked..." Before anything else could be said, Velvet let out a scream. "Velvet!" Coco screamed. Then the call went dead.

"It seems that Digimon have appeared in the Emerald Forest. This will be considered your first real mission as Hunters and Huntresses in-training." Professor Ozpin said.

"Professor Ozpin, do these windows open up?" Ruby asked, thinking of an idea.

"Miss Rose, if you think we're going to let you jump out of the window, you have another thing coming." Professor Goodwitch said sternly.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed. "No, I was thinking that if the window was open, we could send Wyvernmon ahead of us."

"It makes sense because Wyvernmon can fly. He could reach them before we get out of the elevator." Ren agreed.

Ozpin wrote something on his desk and stamped it. "Here, take this letter and give it to Miss Adel." Ozpin said. He pushed a button and the window opened up.

Wyvernmon grabbed the letter and flew out window. He went towards the Emerald Forest. Once he arrived at the forest, he lowered himself down into the forest and began to search for Team CFVY. After sometime of searching, he stumbled upon them when he noticed two Rookie level Digimon with them. They were almost identical looking to each other in that they were both bipedal rabbits. One was white wih one horn on it's head, green on the collarbone, ears and arms. The other one had brown fur with three horns on the head and pink on the collarbone, paws and ears. "I was not expecting Terriermon and Lopmon." He said out aloud.

Team CFVY turned around and looked at Wyvernmon."Terriermon, Lopmon, do you know this Digimon?" Velvet asked in a protective tone.

"His name is Wyvernmon." Terriermon said.

"We don't know him at all, Big Sis." Lopmon said in a timid voice as she hid behind Velvet.

Then Coco changed Gianduja from a handbag to a Gatling gun and pointed it at Wyvernmon. "You have until five to tell us what you want." Coco growled. "1, 2..." But that was as far as she got.

"Wait! I have a letter from Professor Ozpin!" Wyvernmon frantically tried handing over the letter.

Coco took the letter from Wyvernmon. "If you're lying to us, you will get a face full of dust." She growled as she opened the letter and read it. A few minutes later, Coco let out a sigh of relief. "This letter is not fake. It has Beacon's official seal that only Headmaster Ozpin and Deputy Headmistress Glynda have access to." She said. Rest of Team CFVY let out their own sigh of relief.

"What a relief to hear. After these two popped out and the trees seemed to be in different locations, we weren't sure what to expect next." Yatsuhashi explained.

"Wait, did you just say that the trees are in a different place?" Wyvernmon asked suddenly.

"Why does that matter?" Fox asked back.

"It has to be Woodmon. They pretend to be trees to capture unaware travelers." Wyvernmon explained.

Then several trees' appearances seemed to change. The leaves dropped off them and four sets of branches. The first set of branches were big and bulky while the second set were small hands. The roots changed into legs and in the middle of the trees were eyes and mouths. "Leaf Slider!" Woodmon called out as they threw leaves at them. Team CFVY, Terriermon, Lopmon and Wyvernmon dodged the leaves.

"I'm done dodging." Coco snarled. She fired several rounds from Gianduja which destroyed the leaves. Fox and Yatsuhashi took this as their cue to go into action. Fox with Sharp Retribution got in close to the Woodmon group and fired a couple of shots at one of the Woodmon. After that, the recoil kicked in and he used his blades to slash Woodmon across the body. Yatsuhashi ran toward a different Woodmon and brought Fulcrum down with great strenght to cut Woodmon right down the middle. The sword made the connection with the top of Woodmon's body but his blade didn't cut the Digimon.

"Did you really think your blades and guns could hurt us? Well, you're wrong about that. Our bark is as strong as armor!" A Woodmon declared. He was different than the other Woodmon. His bark looked old and wrinkly and there was moss under his eyes that looked like a mustache. "Boys, let's show them what we do to those who enter our territory."

"Woody Smash." The older Woodmon shouted. He lifted all four arms and slammed them into Fox which put Fox on his knees. "Fox, are you ok?" Velvet asked out of worry. He gave her a thumbs up and move out of the way of another attack. Fox countered Woodmon by slashing at two of his arms.

Yatuhashi slashed at the second Woodmon who blocked the attack with his arms. "Branch Bash." The second Woodmon shouted as he stabbed his branches into Yastuhashi and started to drain his aura out of him. You could see his aura flickering.

"Oh no, Coco! Woodmon is draining Yatsu's aura! Is there anything you can do?!" Velvet asked in fear.

"If I fire Gianduja and Yatsuhashi's aura breaks, I could hurt him." Coco hand was clenched tightly. "What about you, Wyvernmon?"

"No, same problem and worse, I could start a forest fire." Wyvernmon let out a growl of frustration.

"Then I will do it!" Velvet started to grab for Anesidorae.

"Velvet! You said if you use Anesidore now, it will be completely destroyed and you would have to rebuilt it completely!" Coco reminded. She knew how much time Velvet put in building Anesidore. She spent countless, sleepless nights working on it and it was still not one hundred percent completed.

"What choice do we have, Coco?! Our friends and teammates are getting hurt! I can't stand by and do nothing!" Velvet sobbed as tears ran down her face.

"I know Vel." Coco was also crying

"Big Sis." Terriermon tried getting Velvet's attention.

"Don't cry, Velvetmon. We will help your friends." Lopmon jumped off Velvet and stood next to her brother.

"Terrier Tornado!" "Tiny Tornado!" Terriermon and Lopmon called out at the same time. The both put their ears straight out and started spinning which created two tiny tornadoes. The two small tornadoes merged together to create a powerful typhoon. Wyvernmon dug his claws into the ground. Velvet and Coco were holding on to him. Fox stuck Sharp Retribution's blades into the ground. Yatsuhashi did same thing with Fulcrum. Woodmon got picked up by the wind got spun around and then thrown into some trees and the typhoon died down.

Right at that moment, Teams JNPR and RWBY had arrived. "It seems your reinforcements have arrive, but that doesn't matter. For I'm about ready to digivolve into Cherrymon and become lord of this forest. You're not the only ones with back up." The elder Woodmon said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, more Woodmon appeared. They were about to grab Ren, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake when all four of their D-Scroll's screens had the word Digivolution on it and a bright light covered all four of their Digimon.

The data took form of a blond bear with a black star mark on it's shoulder. He was wearing a silver metallic mask and a red tattered bandanna wrapped on the left front leg. The image broke back down into data and floated into Cubmon. "Cubmon digivolve to... Ursamon! Star Blast!" He fired a star shape energy at Woodmon that tried to grab Yang. Then he charged toward that Woodmon. "Branch Stab!" He stabbed Ursamon with one of his branches. Yang one, two punched with Ember Celica and at the same time, shot two rounds into his back causing Woodmon let go of Ursamon. Ursamon got behind Woodmon and grabbed him. "Hey Yang, if Woodmon fall in the forest, do they make a sound?" He asked with a smile. "Major Salm!" He jumped into the air with Woodmon and came back down slamming into the ground. "Yes they do, Ursamon. It wood been better if I'd been quiet." Yang grinned. That Woodmon turned into data.

Data floated down to Nekomon that took the image of an orange Lynx with two golden rings on both front legs. The image broke back down into data and went into Nekomon. "Nekomon digivolve to... Luchsmon! Razor Claw!" He slashed the Woodmon that was headed toward Blake. The Woodmon blocked the attack but Luchsmon was leaving claw marks on his arms. "Luchsmon, let's tag team!" Blake started to run towards Woodmon with Luchsmon next to her. She slash Woodmon with Gambol Shroud and he let loose another Razor Claw. Woodmon was shredded into pieces and turned into data.

Data floated down to Tigressmon. An image of a tan-skinned woman wearing a tiger mask covering her upper face, a yellow tiger-striped tank top with a matching skirt and a pair of high heel boots. The image broke back into data and went into Tigressmon. "Tigressmon digivolve to... Amazonmon! Fist of the Tiger." Amazonmon launched a wave of energy from her fist in the shape of a tiger towards Woodmon. "Leaf Slider!" Woodmon threw leaves toward Amazonmon's attack but the leaves burned up on contact. Then the attack hit Woodmon and chipped off parts of his body. "Pyhrra, why don't you put Milo into javelin mode?" Amazonmon suggested. Pyrrha nodded, turned Milo into javelin mode and threw it. "Jungle Arrow! " A bow appeared in Amozonmon's hands and she launched the arrow . The javelin and arrow went straight through Woodmon who turned into data.

Data floated down to Wyvernmon. The data took the image of a green Asian Dragon that had metal bands on all four legs, two long pieces of fabric connected to it's body floating backward. "Wyvernmon digivolve to... Ki-dramon!" Ki-dramon started heading towards Woodmon.

"Puppy Howl!" Pupmon released a sonic howl that paralyzed Woodmon and Ruby slashed Woodmon with Crescent Rose who then turned into data. "Ren, Ki-dramon, we'll take care of the small fries, you guys deal with tall, old, and wrinkly." They nodded their heads in understanding and headed straight to the elder Woodmon.

When two Woodmon charged at them, something else happened. "Shock Shot!" A small volt of electricity shot out of Shockmon's spikes. The bolt zapped Woodmon and Nora whacked him with Magnhild. That left a small crack in the wood. "Woody Smash!" The other Woodmon was about to slam into Nora when Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Woodmon. The blade glowed blue and fired ice dust at him which froze Woodmon dead in his tracks. "Guitar Shot!" Musicmon's guitar fired a laser at Woodmon. That laser defrosted him but now he was on fire. "Ren, we have these two handled." Weiss said. So Ren and Ki-dramon continued on their way.

"So thats Wyvernmon's champion form." Nora pulled out her D-scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Ki-dramon. "Ki-dramon. A champion level, Dragon type Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Dragon's Roar family. Ki-dramon is a dragon that spent years meditating on how to manipulate his own Ki. After learning the ability his fire Enhance with ki now only burns what he wants to catch on fire. There's some who say Chimon learned to manipulate chi from Ki-dramon. Attaks are: Ki Fire where he unleashes a torrent of ki enhanced fire. Weight Release where he releases all four weights revealing his true strength and speed. Nora put away her D-scroll and fired grenades at Woodmon that exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared, a giant ball of electricity ran over Woodmon and turned him into data. Shockmon stopped the attack and saw Weiss and Musicmon finish off their Woodmon.

Ren could see that Jaune, Acolytemon, Fox and Yatsuhashi had teamed up against Woodmon. On the other side, Coco, Velvet, Terriermon and Lopmon had just taken down the Woodmon they were fighting. Now all that was left was the Elder Woodmon. He pull out his D-scroll to get information on Woodmon. The Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Woodmon. "Woodmon. A Champion level, plant type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Jungle Trooper family. Woodmon is shaped like a giant withered tree. He is made of normal wood, and lives by grabbing passing Digimon and draining their energy. He can also move around on his root-like feet. Violent by nature, he will attack relentlessly when angered. His tree trunk gives high defense but is particularly weak against fire. This makes Woodmon weak against fire Digimon like Meramon or Bidramon, which it regards as enemies. Attacks are: Branch Bash which it stabs its foes with its branches and drains their energy. Woody Smash where it uses both hands to hit the enemy as hard as possible. Leaf slider which it attacks by throwing sharp leaves."

"Leaf Slider!" The elder Woodmon launched leaves towards Ren and Ki-dramon. Ki-dramon moved in front of Ren and the leaves hit his body instead of his partner. "Ren, are you ok?" Ki-dramon asked.

"I'm fine." Ren assured. He pulled out Stormflower. "How about you? Let us deal with this Woodmon."

"It will take more than a couple leaves to get past my scales." Ki-dramon smirked. "Let's finish this Woodmon off."

They both charged at the elder Woodmon. Ren fired several shots at the elder Woodmon and hit target. Ki-dramon slammed into him. The elder Woodmon retaliated by slamming all four of his branch arms into Ki-dramon. Ren used the blades on Stormflower slashing him. "Branch Bash!" The Eelder Woodmon stabbed Ren with a branch and started to drain his aura. "Ren! No! Ki Fire!" Ki-dramon released a glowing green fire. The flame hit the elder Woodmon.

The elder Woodmon started to laugh. "You fool! In your haste of setting me on fire, you set your friend on fire with me!" He noticed Ki-dramon just smiling. "Why are you smiling?!"

"It's quite simple. My fire is enhance with my ki and it only burns what I want it to." Ki-dramon smiled.

"Which means I'm perfectly fine." Ren grinned as he was not covered in fire.

"No! It was my destiny to become lord of this forest!" The Elder Woodmon screamed in agony as he turned into data.

Ki-dramon glowed and turned back into Wyvernmon. "Ren, we should go and check on the others." Ren nodded in agreement. They found them with Team CFVY and went over to them.

"We took care of the Elder Woodmon. How about the rest of you?" Ren asked.

"Yes, all the Woodmon are taken care of." Jaune smiled.

"Big sis was amazing." Terriermom and Lopmon said together as they both jumped onto Velvet's shoulders.

Velvet turned bright red. "I didn't really do much." She cutely muttered.

"Um I have a question. Why do they call you Big Sis?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"She has to be related to us. Why else would she have similar ears to us." Lopmon said with conviction. No one had the heart to correct her because it was too cute they thought Velvet was their big sister.

Yang pulled out her D-scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened with the image of Terriermon. "Terriermon. A Rookie level, beast type Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Nature Spirit family. He is an extremely precious rookie Digimon that is the twin of Lopmon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from his head and has calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from her head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby. It is a Digimon that's shrouded in mystery, and they're both classified as a beast species Digimon from body structure, but they're still not understood what kind of digivolved form they will take on. Also, its rumored that sometimes they're born with a twin. Attacks are: Terrier Tornado where he Generates a tiny tornado by spinning his ears like a propeller. Bunny Blast in which he spews out a shot of superheated air. Unison attacks are: Double Typhoons which is a mighty technique that combines the power of Terrier Tornado and Tiny Tornado into a powerful typhoon."

Ruby pulled out her D-scroll and did the same thing with Lopmon. "Lopmon. A Rookie level, beast type Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Nature Spirit family. She is an extremely precious rookie Digimon that is the twin of Terriermon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from his head and has a calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from her head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby. It is a Digimon shrouded in mystery, and they're both classified as a beast species Digimon from body structure, but they're still not understood what kind of digivolved form they will take on. Also, it's rumored that sometimes they're born with a twin. Attacks are: Tiny Twister where she generates a tiny tornado by spinning her ears like a propeller. Blazing Ice where she spews out shots of supercooled air. Unison attacks are:Double Typhoon which is a mighty technique that combines the power of Terrier tornado and Tiny tornado into a powerful Typhoon."

The twelve teenagers and eleven Digimon started traveling back to Beacon academy. After a couple of hours, the group spotted the school. RWBY and JNPR's Digimon went back into their D-scrolls. They came up with he plan that Coco and Velvet got matching stuff animals. When they arrived at Beacon, Professor Ozpin was waiting for them.

"It seems the rescue mission was a success. Miss Adel, Mr. Arc and Miss Rose, I expect a mission report on my desk by tomorrow. Also, Miss Adel, this mission is classified until tomorrow after the assembly. For tonight if need talk about it, you can only discuss it with Teams JNPR and RWBY. Now, you all have a good night." Professor Ozpin sported a small smile.

"Since neither one of you have a mission report, I will show you how to fill one out." Coco said. "Then afterwards you are going to tell us what's been going on."

"Thanks, Coco and after what you've been through, we're planning on telling you everything." Jaune said.

"I think we should head to our dorm room because second years rooms can hold more people." Velvet suggested. After that, they all headed to Team CFVY's dorm room.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked the _Terror of Emerald Forest_. We have had Woodmon appear and Wyvernmon digivolve to his champion level: Ki-dramon.**

**Not only that, but now Team CFVY know about the Digimon and the Digimon twins: Terriermon and Lopmon have taken a liking to Velvet and call her Big Sis which is so cute. Now, RWBY and JNPR will tell CFVY what's been going on.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**


	14. Ghoulish Showdown

**Hello, fellow tamers. Centurion Maximo and Mobian back with another chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. In the last chapter: **_**Terror of Emerald Forest**_**, we saw Wyvernmon's champion level: Ki-dramon. We also saw team CFVY discover the Digimon when they were attacked by a group of Woodmon in the Emerald Forest. **

**With Velvet specifically, she was joined by the Digimon twins: Terriermon and Lopmon who cutely call Velvet Big Sis on account of her ears.**

**Now, we're going to have a little duel in _Ghoulish_ Showdown!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Sunlight hit Ruby in the eyes causing her to wake up. She let out a cute yawn and felt something on her legs. She saw Pupmon curled up into a ball on her feet. "Pupmon, time to get up. " She whispered shaking Pupmon a tiny bit.

"Ruby, I'm comfortable at the moment and it's the weekend. Can't we sleep just a little bit longer?" Pupmon grumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry Pupmon, but I'm awake."Ruby apologized.

"Fine." Pupmon muttered unhappily as she got off Ruby's legs, She looked around the room. "Um Ruby, we aren't in our dorm room. I don't think we're in JNPR's room either."

At first, Ruby was worried but then she remembered the events of yesterday and that they went to Team CFVY's dorm room and explained everything they knew about the Digimon. Before they headed to CFVY's dorm room though, they stopped at the first year dorms to pick up some food supplies for the Digimon. The looks on Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi's faces when they saw the Digimon devour duffel bags full of food in less than a hour were priceless. So Ruby reassured Pupmon everything was fine. They found the small kitchen and saw Coco making some coffee.

Coco turned around to see Ruby and Pupmon in the doorway. "Pull up a seat. The coffee is almost done." She muttered tiredly. So they sat down as Coco pulled a pot of coffee off the machine and sat down with them. "When I awoke up this morning, I thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream until I saw Velvet being cuddled by Terriermon and Lopmon."

"You seem to be taking everything very well." Pupmon commented.

"As a huntress, you have to get used to the weirdness or you don't survive long in this field of work." Coco said in a dark tone as she poured a cup of coffee for herself and Ruby. Then she handed Ruby cream and sugar for her coffee.

"How did you know I take cream and sugar in my coffee?" Ruby asked surprised.

"You don't seem like the type of person who drinks their coffee black. Coco commented.

After Ruby got her coffee how she like it, the scroll and D-scroll went off which woke everyone up. "Attention, students. This is Professor Goodwitch. Their will be a emergency assembly held in the amphitheater at 10:00 am. We will be going over the strange events that have occurred around Beacon and Vale last week. This assembly is mandatory for all Beacon students and visiting students." Then the announcement ended.

"It's 8:00 am right now. You probably should go to your dorm rooms to change and we will meet out front of your dorm room. Then we will head over to the amphitheater early. I'm pretty sure Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch will go over what's going to happen at the assembly with us before it starts." Coco deduced.

After that, both RWBY and JNPR left to their dorm rooms and change into clean clothes. Once outside, CFVY was already waiting for them. The twelve teens with Terriermon and Lopmon pretending to be stuffed animals were headed towards the Amphitheater where Professor Goodwitch was standing outside. "Good, you all are here. We will need to borrow your Digimon companions for the assembly."

"Do we have go with her, Big Sis?" Lopmon asked with fear in her voice.

"Lopmon, I will be there the whole time and you will be there with Terriermon and the new friends you made last night. No one will hurt you with all your friends and big sister nearby." Velvet reassured her.

"Ok." Lopmon said, trying to put confidence in front. Terriermon grabbed her paw and held it tight. RWBY and JNPR's Digimon also gave support to Lopmon. The group of Digimon and teenagers followed Professor Goodwitch inside as she explained everything that was going to happen in the assembly.

By 10:00, all of the students were in the amphitheater waiting for the assembly to start when Professor Ozpin came out onto the stage. "Good morning, students. I know this assembly cuts into your weekend plans but what I'm about to tell you is very important. You all must be aware of the events that have been happening around Vale and Beacon. The incidents were caused by a new species of creature called Digimon. Now before you let your fear take over, their was a group of Digimon that helped some of your fellow students to protect our home. I have convinced the council to let a few them teach at Beacon, about their kind. Let me introduce your new teacher for Digimon 101: Wizardmon."

Wizardmon came onto the stage. "Greetings, stundents, I will be teaching the very topic of Digimon in my class. From legends to different types of Digimon. There are a few other Digimon that will be at Beacon. First is my apprentice: Spellmon who also will be my assistant in class."

Spellmon came on stage and stood next to Wizardmon. "It's nice meeting all of you." She bowed.

"Next is Grizzlymon." Wizardmon introduced.

Grizzlymon came on stage and stood on his hind legs."It's an honor to meet all of you. He greeted. "I will be helping Professor Goodwitch in combat class. We will be adding how to fight Digimon and working with them. Chimon, Echomon, Nymphmon, ToyAgumon and Liollmon are a few Digimon that will also be helping in Professor Goodwitch's class."

When Grizzlymon metioned each Digimon by name, that Digimon came on stage. The students noticed when the names ToyAgumon and Nymphmon was called, two groups of Digimon came up.

"Hi, I'm Chimon. I hope we can become friends." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Echomon. Please no loud noise around me. My ears are very sensitive." He informed.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Liollmon." He said.

"We're the ToyAgumon. We will help out but we need be back at the park before the kids get out of school. They will be sad if their favorite slide went missing. That's something we can't stand for." The lead ToyAgumon said with determination with the other ToyAgumon nodding their heads in agreement.

"We're the Nymphmon. Thanks for having us at your school. Also, just because we all look identical doesn't mean we have the same personality." The eldest of Nymphmon said. The others agreed with her.

"The last group of Digimon that will be attending Beacon are working along with three teams of students. The first two I will introduce just started working with CFVY. They are Terriermon and Lopmon." Wizardmon introduced them who both walked on stage.

"Hi I'm Terriermon. This is Lopmon, my twin sister..." Lopmon wasn't standing next to him, though. "Lopmon, where did you go?" He asked.

"I'm behind you, Terriermon." Lopmon muttered. He moved so they could see her. "Like Terriermon said, I'm his twin sister." Then she calmed down when she noticed Velvet in the front row.

"The last two groups of Digimon have been working alongside both RWBY and JNPR. Let me introduce Pupmon, Nekomon, Cubmon, Musicmon, Tigressmon, Wyvernmon, Acolytemon and Shockmon." All eight Digimon walked onto the stage.

"Hello, my name is Pupmon and I'm friends with Ruby." She smiled.

"My name is Tigressmon. I'm a friend of Pyrrha and don't think you can use me to get close to her." She fired them a look that bore through the students souls.

"My name's Cubmon. Yang is my buddy." He said happily

"Hi, I'm Shockmon. Nora is my bestie." She said excitingly.

"My name is Musicmon and I enjoy music. Weiss is my friend." She bowed.

"It's an honor meeting all of you. I'm Wyvernmon. My friend is Ren." He said.

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Nekomon. Blake is my pal." He grinned.

"I'm Acolytemon. Jaune is my friend. He said stoically with a small smile.

After they finished introducing themselves, Professor Ozpin came back on the stage. "Wizardmon's class will start Monday right before combat class with Professor Goodwitch. Now before I dismiss you, let me give all of you some new rules. One: If fog suddenly appears, that means a Digimon has just arrived. Two: Until you have done training with Professor Goodwitch and Grizzlymon on handling Digimon, you're not allowed to fight Digimon outside of class. Only exceptions are RWBY, JNPR and CFVY who have Digimon to aid them. Three: Don't go looking for a Digimon and if you find one, call Beacon immediately. I also want to make one thing clear: Digimon power rivals that of Grimm and they're highly intelligent. Now I set you free so you can enjoy the rest of your weekend." He smiled jokingly before leaving the stage.

The students started leaving and talking among themselves. The only ones still left in the amphitheater were teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and Sun along with the Digimon, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. "I swear, I didn't tell anyone." Sun frantically waved his hands.

"It's ok, Sun. No one blames you. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch have known for sometime now. They had to get Grizzlymon before they told us their plans." Blake reassured him.

"Now with that cleared up, I was hoping would accompany Professor Goodwitch in taking the Nymphmon back to the docks while Miss Adel, Mr. Alistair, Miss Scarlatina and Mr. Daichi escort the Toyagumon back to the park. Now Mister Arc and Miss Rose, I want both of your team s to go to Vale and relax. No hunters and huntresses can keep going without taking a break. Don't worry about Beacon, myself and rest of staff can handle any Digimon appearing with Wizardmon and Grizzlymon's aid." Professor Ozpin said.

So they went to Beacon airfield and take a Bullhead to Vale. Once they arrived in Vale, Professor Goodwitch and Sun were heading to the docks with the Nymphmon. CFVY , Terriermon and Lopmon were going to the park with the ToyAgumon while RWBY and JNPR headed to a restaurant for lunch, the whole time unaware that someone is watching them.

A young woman with short brown hair and icy blue eyes was watching the two teams. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from a flower on her left arm. She was wearing a brown vest over a torn white shirt with a collar that spiked up behind her neck. She was also wearing maroon pants and brown boots. "They're the two that messed with Raven." She growled as she started moving toward them until she stopped moving.

"Not here, Vernal." An unseen voice said.

"What do you mean not here? They are right in front of me." Vernal retorted angry.

"So are their friends but if you want to fight eight Digimon, Hunters and Huntresses, then go right head." The voice muttered sounding like it didn't really care.

"Then what should we do about their friends?" Vernal asked with a raised eyebrow since the mysterious voice was right about trying to fight all of them by herself.

"It's quite simple. We separate Yang and Ruby from their friends. That's where Bakemon come in. They can take the form of other creatures." The voice informed her.

"So we make fakes of Yang and Ruby to distract their friends and we can take our time dealing with them. Vernal said with a nasty smile. "Let's do it, Wraithmon."

"First, let's go somewhere secluded, that way no one sees us and gives us away," Wraithmon suggested.

Vernal went down a dark alley and from thin air, a floating legless skeleton wearing a black cloak with golden lining and carrying a scythe. Then two ghosts covered in white cloth with sharp teeth appeared next to Wraithmon. "Bakemon, I have a task for you. Wraithmon informed.

"What kind of task do you have for us?" Bakemon asked.

"We want you to take the forms of these two." Wraithmon pointed to an image of Yang and Ruby appeared in front of them. "Do you think the two of you can handle that? "

Both Bakemon's forms changed into Yang and Ruby. "It's easy enough to do." Bakemon Ruby smirked.

"So you want us to cause property damage and frame them for it?" Bakemon Yang asked.

"No, we want you to keep their friends busy while we take care of them," Vernal said in a dark tone. Wraithmon turned invisible again. Vernal, Bakemon Yang, and Bakemon Ruby walked out. "So how are we going separate them from their friends? Bakemon Ruby asked.

Don't worry, I will handle that part. You just be ready when it does happen." Wraithmon said as they followed them, a fork in the road came up. "Now is our chance to separate Yang and Ruby from their friends." He created a small illusion that Yang and Ruby's friends went down the left road when actually they went down the right one.

"Where are Yang and Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

"They were right behind us!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Sorry everyone, Ruby got distracted by a guy." Bakemon Yang said as they both caught up with the group.

"He was so cute my heart felt like it went Yang." Bakemon Ruby punned. Bakemon Yang rolled her eyes at the bad pun, but this caused everyone to pause for a few minutes.

Ruby, how are you dealing with Cubmon's laziness? I know how much of a serious person you are and as your partner, I'm here to help you." Blake said.

"It's rough dealing with him sometimes with how serious I am. Thanks, Blake, you're the best partner." Bakemon Ruby said.

"Yang, can you keep Pupmon on a tighter leash? She's so very vicious towards me." Weiss muttered.

"Of course, Weiss. I'll make sure Pupmon doesn't hurt you. After all, you're my partner." Bakemon Yang said.

"Now, who are you two really?" Nora asked as she pulled out her weapon and followed by everybody else.

"I'm Ruby." Bakemon Ruby insisted.

"If you are going to impersonate someone, you need to do a better job. Ren grinned which was rare.

Bakemon Yang let out a sigh. "What gave us away?"

"Cubmon is not a lazy Digimon and he Yang's Digimon partner. Yang didn't laugh at Ruby making a pun. She would been proud that her little sister made a pun. Also, Yang is my partner. Blake said.

Ruby is not boy crazy. If anything, she's weapon crazy, that's part of her charm. Ruby sometimes can be serious but a fun-loving person. She doesn't do puns, that's Yang thing. Pupmon is one of the sweetest Digimon and not vicious at all. She is Ruby's Digimon partner. Ruby beside being our friend, she's also my partner." Weiss grinned.

Then Ruby and Yang's forms changed into Bakemon. "Our cover may be blown, but we can still deal with you. Dark Claw!" A purple hand came out of Bakemon's cloth. The hand was coming toward them. "Electricity Blast!" A laser blast hit both Bakemon which stopped their attack.

"Hey Bakemon, leave our friends alone! Shockmon shouted.

"So they're called Bakemon." Pyrrha said who pulled out her D-scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Bakemon. "Bakemon. A champion level, ghost type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Nightmare Soldier family. Bakemon is completely covered by a cloth over its head as it is wicked being born from darkness. It is said that computers possessed by Bakemon instantly have their systems destroyed. Everything within the cloth is wrapped in mystery and rumored that portions of the shadow of his true form have become a black hole. Attacks: Dark Claw where a long purple claw appears from underneath Bakmon's hand and slash the nearby enemy. Ghost Chop where it attacks using a small chop. Poison Breath where it blows out a small poison smoke cloud.

"Blessed Slash!" Acolytemon called out as his sword started glowing. He charged at the Bakemon as other Digimon started to call their attacks when the other Bakemon appeared in front of them.

"Poison Breath!" The second Bakemon called out. He released poison smoke from his mouth which caused the Digimon to stop their attacks, fall down and start coughing. All but Musicmon were still standing. "Guitar Shot!" Musicmon fired a laser from her guitar that hit Bakemon, stunning it for a bit.

"How are you not affected by our Poison Breath attack?" The second Bakemon asked.

"I'm an Android Digimon. I need food just like everyone else but poison doesn't affect me." Musicmon said.

"Ghost Chop!" Bakemon did a small chop on Musicmon which caused Musicmon go on her knees. The two Bakemon surrounded her about to release another attack. "Musicmon!" Weiss shouted as she was about to run toward her Digimon partner, but Musicmon gave her a look to stop. "Weiss, you need to stay there and help protect the other Digimon until they recover." Musicmon reminded.

"We can't let you fight two champion Digimon by yourself." Jaune pointed out.

"Jaune, I remember a rumor that if you say a chant, the Bakemon will get weaker." Acolytemon let out a huge cough.

"What are we supposed to say: Bakemon lose your power!" Blake sarcastically remarked. The Bakemon started shuddering a bit and the Dark claw attack seemed to do only a small amount of damage to Musicmon.

"Blake, I think that snark comment was right." Ren said

"Less talking and more chanting!" Nora shouted.

All together, they started to chant. "Bakemon lose your power! Bakemon lose your power!" Each time, the Bakemon shuddered and looked weaker ever time they chanted. "Guitar Shot!" Musicmon played her guitar and fired a laser that hit the second Bakemon and deleted him. The remaining Bakemon began to look nervous as the other Digimon had recovered from the Poison Breath attack.

"Now you're going to tell us where Ruby and Yang are!" Weiss demanding in an angry tone. She noticed the Bakemon trying to turn invisible. "Bakemon lose your power!"

"Stop chanting! I'll talk, just stop it already!" Bakemon cried out in pain.

"Why were you posing as our friends?" Ren was watching Bakemon closely to see if he was going to lie to them.

"Wraithmon and some girl ordered us to keep all of you busy. That's all I now. Can I go now?" Bakemon asked nervously.

"If we let you go, will you promise to behave yourself?" Pyrrha asked with narrowed eyes.

"You have my word of honor." Bakemon said quickly, but in his mind, he was thinking something else. _'When they let me go, I'll report to Wraithmon. He will have a plan to deal with this problem.'_

"Then you can leave," Tigressmon said calmly. Bakemon at that moment disappeared from their sight.

"We have to find Yang, Ruby, Cubmon, and Pupmon before something happens to them." Wyvernmon urged.

"Blake, why don't you and Weiss try to call them." Nekomon suggested.

"Good idea, Nekomon." Blake grabbed her D-scroll and dailed Yang number. Weiss was doing the same thing but both looked disappointed as they got Yang and Ruby's voicemail. The rest of the group could tell neither of them were answering their D-scrolls. Without saying a word, they began to search for their missing friends.

At the same time all this was going on, Yang and Ruby were dealing with their own problem. They were trying to figure out how they got separated from the others. Yang, where did everybody go?" Ruby asked as she looked around for any sign of their friends.

"I'm not sure, Rubes." Yang scratched her head.

"Maybe you should call them or ask if anyone has seen them," Cubmon suggested.

"That's a great idea, Cubbon." Pupmon smiled.

"I've been waiting for two of you." Somebody said behind them. Yang and Ruby turned to look at the person behind them. "Who are you?" Yang asked. They both were ready to pull out their weapons to use against this person who gave them both a bad feeling.

"My name is Vernal and I'm member of the Branwen tribe. As soon as those words left her mouth, Cubmon and Pupmon came out of the D-scrolls ready for a fight with Vernal until Yang stood in front of them. "Look, we're not interested in joining the tribe. So you can tell Raven we haven't changed our minds." Yang said. Right now, she wasn't interested in a fight. All she wanted to do was hang out with her sister and friends.

Vernal began to laugh. "You think I'm here to recruit you? No, I'm here to get rid of you. Ever since she tried to bring you into the tribe, something happened to her and I want the old Raven back.. Then she pulled out her wind and fire blade.

"Even if you want to fight us, it's four against one." Cubmon pointed out.

"You mean two Rookies and huntresses in training versus us." Wraithmon appeared next to Vernal.

"It's Wraithmon." Pupmon growled.

"Wraithmon." Ruby muttered as she pulled out her D-scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Wraithmon. "Wraithmon, a champion level ghost type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Nightmare soldier family. Wraithmon was created from data of the Grim Reaper. Its a higher class of ghost Digimon then Bakemon but still not powerful as Phantomon who he takes orders from. Wraithmon wants to over throw Phantomon and become the new grim reaper of the Digital World. He's also skilled with a scythe. Attacks: Death Wail where he releases a horrible sonic scream capable of deleting most Digimon. Ghost Scythe where he cuts opponents with an invisible shockwave from his scythe blade."

"No more talk. Its time to fight. Death Wail!" Wraithmon shouted as he let out a powerful scream that hit Yang, Ruby, and Cubmon. They fell to the ground and tried to cover their ears. The road around them began to crack and the street lamp light shattered into glass pieces. The noise made Pupmon's Puppy Howl look like a beautiful song.

"I've got to save Ruby and our family! Pupmon shouted. On Ruby's D-scroll screen, the word Digivolution appeared. Pupmon was covered in a bright light. Data floated down that took the image of a slender female red werewolf. On the left hand was a Digital Hazard symbol. Her outfit was a black kimono with a red kanji on the back that read 'Ghoul Hunter'. There was a black choker around her neck and lay across her back scythe. "Pupmon digivolve to... Ōkamimon! Fist of the Howling Wind!" Ōkamimon release energy from her fist that took the shape of a wolf head. The wolf head-shaped energy hit Wraithmon which pushed him back and stop screaming. "Ruby, Yang, big bother Cubmon, are you ok?"

"Pupmon!" Ruby exclaimed in astonishment.

Right then, the remaining Bakemon appeared. "Wraithmon, we have a problem! The group of kids deleted the other Bakemon and are looking for their friends." He noticed Ōkamimon and went paler than you thought possible for a ghost covered in white cloth. "Ōkamimon! The Ghoul Reaper! " He shouted in fear!

"Ghoul Reaper, huh?" Yang said in an interested tone as her D-scroll opened up the Digimon Analyzer App with an image of Ōkamimon. "Ōkamimon. A Champion level Beast man type Digimon. Attribute is Vaccine. Part of the Nature Spirit Family. Legend has it that Ōkamimon fought Phantomon and came out victorious. The proof is that she now wields Phantomon's scythe. Now, she's a huntress protecting Digimon from what goes bump in the night. Attacks: Fist of the Howling Wind where she releases energy in the shape of a wolf's head from her fist. Reaper Slash where she cuts opponents with the elegant movement of the reaper dance with her scythe."

"Ōkamimon! What do you say to a duel between two of us? " Wraithmon asked.

"What kind of duel?" Ōkamimon asked, immediately skeptical.

"A duel to deletion. We will only use our scythes for this duel. No other attacks will be used. So what do you say?" Wraithmon asked.

"I accept your challenge." Ōkamimon pulled her scythe from her back. She got into a stance. Wraithmon did the same. Then they ran towards each other at high speed. Wraithmon brought his scythe down to slash Ōkamimon who dodge it but it cut a little bit of her kimono. She swung her scythe to the left and slashed him on the side which left a huge gash in Wraithmon's cloak.

As Ruby, Yang and Cubmon were watching Ōkamimon fight against Wraithmon, They forgot about Vernal and Bakemon. Vernal fired a shot from her wind and fire wheel. Both shots hit Yang on her side but her aura took the brunt of the damage. They turned to look at Vernal and Bakemon. "You forgot about us. Not very smart of you." She taunted. Then she charged at them.

Bakemon went after Cubmon. "Dark Claw!" A purple hand reached out to Cubmon and scratched him. Yang's D-scroll showed the word Digivolution appearing on the screen. Cubmon started to glow. Data started floating down to Cubmon that took the image of a blond bear with black star marks on it's shoulders. He was wearing a silver metallic mask and red tattered bandanna wrapped around the left front leg. Then the image broke back down into data and went into Cubmon. "Cubmon digivolve to... Ursamon! Star Blast!" Ursamon fired star-shaped energy from his mouth. The star-shaped energy hit Bakemon and sent him backward. "Poison Breath! He released poison smog from his mouth. The smog was headed toward Ursamon, knowing he couldn't dodge in time. It left him with one option. "Star Blast!" The star-shaped energy headed towards the poison smog and destroying it, but the star-shaped energy continued until it hit Bakemon which deleted him.

The two Digimon were slashing each other with their scythes. Wraithmon slashed Ōkamimon across the chest. Ōkamimon retaliated by slashed his arm. Their dance continued as they slashed one another until Wraithmon said: "Let's finish this with one move." He waited for Okamimon's response.

"Fine by me." Ōkamimon said. She got ready for the finishing move.

"Ghost Scythe!" Wraithmon called out. Wraithmon swung his scythe creating an invisible shockwave. The shockwave cut a line through the ground and hit Ōkamimon. The force sent Ōkamimon flying into the wall of a building.

Ōkamimon got up from the ground. "My turn now. Reaper Slash! " She screamed. Ōkamimon moved at a great speed at Wraithmon. Ōkamimon's scythe moved and her footwork had the grace of a dancer. Scythe marks were all over Wraithmon. After Ōkamimon finished her attack, she fell onto her knees.

"I won!" Wraithmon smirked at Ōkamimon as data was flying in the air but he realized the data was not coming off Ōkamimon. He looked at himself to see data coming off his body. "No!"

Vernal slashed at Yang with her wind and fire Blade. Yang blocked with Ember Celica. Ruby fired Crescent Rose and the round went into Vernal's side, her aura blocking it from entering, but forcing her to move away from Yang. Yang ran at Vernal and was readying a haymaker to her face. Vernal put both weapons together and was about to fire it when they heard Wraithmon scream no. All three turned to see him change into data.

Ōkamimon got off her knees and started to walk toward them. Ursamon was walking next to her. As they got closer, Vernal thought things couldn't get worse. "Yang! Ruby!" Weiss, Blake, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, and their Digimon shouted as they came round the corner.

Before they got too close, a familiar red swirling cloud portal appeared. A hand came out of the portal, grabbed Vernal by the collar and pulled her through it. Right then, their friends arrived just when the portal closed. Ōkamimon and Ursamon glowed as they changed back to their Rookie forms.

Once Vernal was through the portal, she was face to face with the leader of Branwen Tribe herself. Raven Branwen was angry. "Vernal, we need to talk! " She said in a displeased/angry tone.

* * *

**Hello, everyone, Mobian and I hope you all liked this newest chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. We have seen Pupmon's champion level: Okamimon who is also known as the Ghoul Reaper.**

**Another new Digimon that debuted in this chapter is Wraithmon who had a one-on-one duel with Okamimon and lost.**

**Vernal also made her debut and tried getting rid of Yang and Ruby but it didn't work out and was pulled back to the tribe camp by Raven who isn't happy with her, not at all.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**


	15. Goblin Vale

**Hello, fellow digital monsters. Centurion Maximo and Mobian back with another chapter of **_**Rwby: Digital Tamer**_**. We both hope people are enjoying this story so far and continue to do so.**

**In the last chapter, we saw Okamimon, Pupmon's champion level and met a new OC Digimon: Wraithmon. We also met Vernal who tried to get rid of Ruby and Yang, but lost the fight and was dragged back to the tribe camp by Raven herself who simply said 'We need to talk.' Raven Branwen is not happy.**

**Without further ado, let's jump back into the action with **_**Goblin Vale**_**!**

* * *

It was Sunday. Teams RWBY and JNPR were hanging out on campus with their Digimon partners out in the open and enjoyed the fact they didn't need to hide in the D-scrolls when someone came by. They got strange looks from some of the students as they went by them. The Digimon didn't care as they were excited to be out of the dorms and the D-scrolls. The D-scrolls were not cramped but you could only stay in one place for so long before you get bored. So their human and Faunus partners suggested having a picnic. So they gathered food supplies for it.

Jaune and Ruby were going over the food. "Let's see. We have tuna, strawberries, BBQ chips, cucumber sandwiches, yogurt and pancakes." As Ruby read the list off, Jaune was checking and making sure they had each item before they went on the picnic.

"We have everything but the pancakes." Jaune said.

"I assume that Ren is making them as we speak." Acolytemon rolled his eyes.

"Knowing Wyvernmon, he is keeping Nora from eating them before the picnic." Tigressmon added

"Do we have everything else ready to go for the picnic?" Pyrrha asked. She was excited for the picnic because this was the very first one she'd gone to since she didn't have friends before coming to Beacon.

"I got the inflatable beach ball." Yang smiled.

"Nice Yang, we can play a nice, friendly game of Volleyball." Cubmon grinned.

"We have the picnic blanket and Blake has books to read." Nekomon said as he held the folded up picnic blanket.

"Yes, very good books." Blake has a small smile. She had book open up and reading it.

"Musicmon, have you seen sun block? I can't seem to find it." Weiss asked looking around the room for it.

"Yes, Weiss. I have it." Musicmon held up the bottle of sun block.

"No!" Nora screamed.

"That's Nora." Pupmon said as they ran to JNPR's dorm to check on them. "Nora, what's wrong?"

"It seems I'm out of pancake mix." Ren answered in a calm tone.

"Sorry Ren, I checked several spots, including Nora's hiding spot for any pancake mix." Wyvernmon said.

"It's going to be ok, Nora." Shockmon tried comforting her.

"How can everything be ok? We don't have pancakes!" Nora screamed when suddenly she grabbed Ren and started running out the door. Wyvernmon and Shockmon chased after them while the others watched as clouds of dust were left behind them.

"Should we go after them?" Acolytemon asked.

"It shouldn't take too long for them to get the pancake mix. At most, it'll take a half hour but if they get into trouble, they have each other and their Digimon partners. If they need us, we will be there in a heartbeat." Blake responded calmly.

In Vale at a grocery store, Nora and Ren were looking for Pancake Mix. When they found the right aisle, the pancakes mix was gone. They saw a female employee stocking the shelves with items. "Excuse me miss, do you any pancake mix in the back?" Nora asked.

"Sorry miss, but we don't have any at the moment. We didn't receive the shipment from the warehouse district this morning. We called several times but got no response. We thought about sending someone down there but we're afraid that it might be the White Fang or Digimon." The store employee explained.

"Excuse me, miss but how do you know about the Digimon?" Ren asked calmly.

"Yesterday, the council sent out a statement about Digimon and the video from Beacon helping to show us that they're no different than us. That group of Digimon willing to work with Beacon calmed me down a little bit. To know a few are willing to help us deal with more dangerous ones. I'm surprised you didn't know about the council announcement." The store employee said.

"No ma'am. We were not aware of the council announcement but the most likely reason is because we're both attending Beacon. So we were at the assembly." Ren explained.

"Oh, you're students at Beacon. That would make sense why you weren't aware of it. You were already having an assembly about the Digimon." The store employee realized.

"Thank you for telling us about the announcement and do you want us to check and see what happened to your shipment?" Nora asked.

"No, I can't ask you to do that even though you're students from Beacon. There could be a Digimon at the warehouse and you could get hurt because of me." The store employee tried to reason.

"I wouldn't worry to much miss. We have experienced against more troublesome Digimon." Wyvernmon said.

"If we get into any trouble, we can call for our friends to help us. We can also Digivolve." Shockmon reasoned back.

As Wyvernmon and Shockmon made their presence known to the store employee who was in complete shock of seeing the two Digimon appear out nowhere, Ren took the control of the situation by introducing the two Digimon. "These are our Digimon partners: Wyvernmon and Shockmon."

The store employee regained her composure before talking again. "Sorry about that. I'm just surprised seeing a Digimon in real life. So you must be one special team that are already working alongside Digimon." The store employee took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Ok, I'll give you the address of warehouse, but if trouble pops up, you'll call for help."

"Yes ma'am. We promise to call for backup if we get into any trouble." Ren, Nora, Wyvernmon and Shockmon promised.

"Ok, then let me write down the address of the warehouse for you." The store employee wrote down the warehouse address and handed it to them.

"Thank you, Ma'am. We will go look into this for you and hopefully find out happened to your shipment." Ren bowed as they left the store to go to the warehouse district.

"Should we call the others and tell them what's going on?" Shockmon asked.

"You're right, Shockmon. We should call them because they're probably waiting for us to return before they start the picnic." Wyvernmon reasoned.

Nora pulled out her D-scroll and dialed Jaune. It rang for a little bit until Jaune picked it up." Hey, Nora. Did you get your pancake mix?" He asked.

"No, we didn't get the pancake mix. The store hasn't received their shipment today. So we volunteered to check and see what's going on." Nora replied.

"Nora, I think you're forgetting about the Council announcement about Digimon." Ren reminded.

"What was that about the Council?" Jaune quickly asked.

"Right. It seems the council at sometime yesterday made an announcement about Digimon and that some are helping at Beacon." Nora explained.

"I guess the council would inform the public and police force that when someone did see a Digimon, they wouldn't cause panic and cause Grimm to appear around Vale like Professor Ozpin said. Do you need us there for backup?" Jaune asked.

"Nah. Me, Renny, Shockmon and Wyvernmon have it handled. We should be home in no time." Nora reassured.

"Ok, but if you guys don't call in hour, we're coming to get you." Jaune said slightly sternly.

"Thanks, Jaune. We'll see you and the others in a little bit." Nora said before ending the D-scroll call.

They walked to the warehouse district. After sometime, they located the right warehouse. "Alright. Let's go knock on the door and find out what's going on. Then we can have pancakes and go on the picnic with our friends." Nora excitedly said.

Nora was about to head to the door when a delivery truck went by them. What was surprising was that there was a Digimon behind the driver's seat. A green goblin with yellow eyes, short red mohawk hair, and pointy ears. He had two large teeth protruding out his mouth, five fingers on each hand. It was wearing a pierced ring on it's left ear and a light brown sleeveless jacket that was open with a brown trim and black leather adorned by a metal orb near it's shoulder.

"That's Goblinmon stealing the delivery truck!"Shockmon shouted.

"Goblinmon!" Nora repeated as she pulled out her D-scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Goblinmon. "Goblinmon. A Rookie level, ogre type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Nature Spirit Family. Goblinmon has the appearance of a mischief loving, troublesome goblin as he has a devious personality lacking in courage, he never acts alone, and always attacks as a group concealed in a building or bowers of a forest. However, if they come to a disadvantage, they flee as fast as they can, scattering in all directions. According to analysis, his intelligence is only a little higher than other Rookie Digimon. Attacks are: Goblin Strike where it throws a fireball at the opponent at mach speed. Goblin Rush where it makes multiple attacks with a club. Goblin Bomb where it throws a huge fireball that explodes."

"Lets fellow after Goblinmon." Wyvernmon said. So they chased after the delivery truck which eventually led them to the area of an abandoned warehouse when the delivery van stopped at one of the warehouses.

"There's the truck. Let's get the food back from Goblinmon." Nora muttered. As she was about to run toward the delivery truck but Ren grabbed her to hide behind some old boxes."Ren, why are you stopping me?"

"Nora, remember the information the Digimon Analyzer gave us. It said Goblimon never acts alone." Ren reminded.

Then Goblinmon got out of the delivery truck. "Hey, I'm back with supplies!" He shouted.

The abandoned warehouse door opened up to reveal three different looking Goblinmon coming out of the door. First, there was a light blue goblin with blue eyes and pointy ears. He had two large teeth in his mouth, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. He was wearing a pierced ring on his left ear and a brown sleeveless jacket with a light brown trim and pom-pom like buttons that had light brown leather adorned by a metal orb near his shoulder. He was also wearing a black helmet with light brown trim and a spike in top. He carried a wooden club with a screw on it.

"That's SnowGoblimon." Shockmon said.

Nora's D-scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up once again with the image of SnowGoblinmon. "SnowGoblinmon. A Rookie level, ogre type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Deep saver family. A Goblinmon from a snowy country. The cold doesn't bother him a bit. Attacks are: Bolt Strike where he spits out icicles from his mouth. Freezing Goblin Breath where he breathes out freezing cold air to encase the foe in ice. Snow Goblin Mace where he hits the foe with his club."

"That's Shamanmon." Wyvernmon informed.

They spotted a dark green Goblin with red eyes, short yellow Mohawk hair, and pointy ears. He had two large teeth in his mouth, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. He was wearing a pierced ring on his left ear and a blue sleeveless jacket that was open with brown trim and had brown leather adorned by a metal orb near his shoulders. He was also wearing a loincloth. Shamanmon carried a wooden club with screws on it.

This time, Ren's D-scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Shamanmon. "Shamanmon. A rookie level, ogre type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Nature Spirit family. Shamanmon is a Goblinmon whose duty is to listen to the will of God, and convey that to his clan. He performs a mysterious dance during his rituals, and it is said that once he gets fired up to maximum, he becomes able to her the prophecies of God. He also makes use of the ritual to predict matters that are of importance to the clan. Attacks are: Mad Twister where he shoots a series of purple rings from his club. Shaman Hammer where he strikes the enemy's head with the large club he uses for his rituals."

"Last one is Hobgoblinmon." Wyvernmon said.

An orange Goblin with black eyes, short brown Mohawk hair, and pointy ears. He had two large teeth in his mouth, five fingers on each hand cover in gloves and five toes on each foot. He was wearing a pierced ring on his left ear and a grey sleeveless jacket that is open with brown trim and has brown leather adorned by a metal orb near his shoulders. He was also wearing a loincloth. HobGoblimon carries a wooden hammer with a stone tied on the end of it.

An image of Shamanmon was replaced with HobGoblinmon on Ren's D-scroll. "HobGoblinmon. A rookie level, ogre type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Nature Spirit family. HobGoblinmon is a goblin who spends his time building Chrome Digizoid armor, weapons and other things to aid his clan. He prefers to use tools defeat his enemies. Attacks are: HobGoblin Hammer where he strikes opponents on the head with his hammer. HobGoblin Explosive where he throws a exploding bomb at his enemies."

"Let's keep on watching them for a little bit longer to see what happens next." Wyvernmon suggested.

"What did you do?" Shamanmon asked in a frustrated tone.

"I got us supplies and transport to get us around the place." Goblinmon explained.

"So let's start on loading the goods." SnowGoblinmon urged on as he went to the back of the truck and lifted the door up to grab the supplies.

"The bosses are not going to be happy that you went off by yourself, especially since they gave us orders not to leave our base." HobGoblinmon said in a worried tone.

"What the Bosses don't know won't hurt them." Goblinmon said nonchalantly when a metal chain wrapped around his arm and started dragging him towards the abandoned warehouse door. Once he was at the door, he was lifted into the air until he was face to face with a pale white orcess Digimon with green eyes, wild black hair, pointy ears and two pointy teeth sticking out her lower jaw. She was wearing Chrome Digizoid armor covering her chest, a grey loincloth and Chrome Digizoid armor on the legs. A chain wrapped around the left arm. Her right arm is tattooed of three stars, above it was skull and crossbones, and a sword on the right hip.

"Hi, Orcessmon." Goblinmon chuckled nervously.

"So tell me, Goblinmon. What is it that I don't know won't hurt me?" Orcessmon asked in a commanding tone.

"Orcessmon, put Goblinmon down. It's a little hard for him to explain when he's dangling in the air like that." Said a red,hulking oni Digimon with one horn sticking out the middle of his forehead, and silver messy hair. He was wearing a Tigressmon pelt loincloth that had a strap that went over the left arm. In the right hand, he carried a Chrome Kanabo club.

"Of course Onimon, my king." Orcessmon said as her cheeks turned bright red. The chains wrapped around Goblinmon's arm loosened and he dropped to the ground on his backside.

"Now explain why you left the base before I change my mind on Orcessmon's methods and let her return to what she was doing to you." Onimon threatened.

"I decided to grab more supplies and one of their Trailmon for transport." Goblinmon explained.

"You did what? There's a reason we only steal a few items at a time!" Orcessmon shouted in frustration.

"Goblimon, you put the clan at risk by stealing all this food and this strange Trailmon. It wouldn't be a problem if we were at full strength but there's only six members from the clan that are in this unknown place. The action you took could put all of us in danger." Onimon said.

While they were talking, Nora, Ren, Wyvernmon and Shockmon were listening to their conversation without them realizing they were there. "Shockmon, what's a Trailmon?" Nora asked out of curiosity.

"Trailmon is similar to trains that travel on tracks but they're still used transport for Digimon and carted around. There are different types of Trailmon. Each one has a specific task they are good at. " Shockmon explained.

"So, the reason Goblinmon call van a Trailmon is because the only type of transport is Trailmon?" Ren asked.

"No, Trailmon are only land transports but we do have normal boats we use to travel on the Net Ocean, rivers and lakes. Beside Goblinmon, SnowGoblinmon,Shamanmon and HobGoblinmon, I'm not familiar with those two champion level Digimon." Wyvernmon refocused then on the matter at hand.

The Digimon Analyzer App on Nora's D-scroll and the image changed once again to Onimon. "Onimon. A champion level, Oni type Digimon. Attribute is data. Part of the Nightmare Soldier family. Onimon has a strong desire to become king of the mountains, so he gathers Digimon to become his army so that one day, he can claim the mountains as his own. He has a strong rivalry with Dwarfmon who has the same goals as him. Attacks are: Shadow Kanabo where Onimon hit opponents with his chrome Kanabo. Oni Breath where he breaths out hot air that burns his opponents."

The Digimon Analyzer App on Ren's D-scroll's image changed to the image of Orcessmon. "Orcessmon. A champion level, fallen elf type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Nightmare Soldier family. Although Orcessmon was originally part of the elf species Digimon. She was infected by a computer virus that turned her into a vicious combat species of Digimon. The virus changed her skin to pale white and two sharp fangs popping out of her bottom jaw. Now she seeks out fights to satisfy hunger for combat to the point where Orcessmon became a mercenary Digimon for hire. Attacks are: Chain Wrap where she wraps opponents with the chains on her left arm, then swings them around. Terror Knuckle where she strikes opponents with her fist shining black. It also fires a beam of energy from her fist. Orc Blade where she slashes opponents with a sword."

"Now that we know who we're fighting, let's go break some legs." Nora grinned with eagerness.

"Nora, we can't go rushing in there. If we start a fight, the food and delivery truck could get damaged or worse, destroyed by our fighting. "Ren stated.

"Ren, what should we do to make sure that doesn't happen?" Shockmon asked.

"I see at least three options to deal with this problem. Option one: We wait until they go inside and steal the delivery truck back. Option two: We lure them away from the delivery truck and then fight them. Option three: We call the rest of our friends to outnumber them and hopefully, they surrender. "Wyvernmon explained their options.

"I think they spotted us." Nora squeaked.

"Goblin Strike!" Goblinmon shouted. A fire appeared in his hand and he threw the fireball at their location which caused them to jump from the spot they were using to hide.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to fight them here." Ren pulled out Stormflower. He fired several rounds at the group of Digimon to keep their distance from them.

"Chain Wrap!" Orcessmon shouted. She threw her chain and it wrapped around one of Ren's arms. Then, she swing him into the side of the building.

"Ren, no!" Wyvernmon shouted. On Ren's D-scroll, the word Digivolution appeared on the screen. Wyvernmon was covered in a bright light. Data floated down to Wyvernmon. The data took the image of a green Asian dragon withs metal bands on all four legs, two long pieces of fabric to his body floating backwards. The image broke back down into data and went into Wyvernmon. "Wyvernmon digivolve to... Ki-dramon! "Ki Fire!" "Ki-dramon released a glowing green fire which headed towards Orcessmon who noticed with barely enough time to dodge the attack at the same time. She also dropped the chain that was holding Ren. "Ren , I'll deal with Orcessmon. You deal with the Rookies." Ren nodded his head and went after them. "Terror Knuckle!" Orcessmon punched a purple energy fist into Ki-dramon's side. "Your kinda slow with all those heavy scales and metal bands weighing you down."

"Then allow me to fix that problem. Weight Release!" The metal bands on Ki-dramon came off all four legs. Then faster than Orcessmon could react, Ki-dramon slammed his claws into her causing her to fly backwards and make a hole in the wall of the abandoned warehouse.

"Bolt Strike! "SnowGoblinmon spit icicles out of his mouth. The icicles headed toward Shockmon. "Shock Shot!" Shockmon shot electricity from her spikes. The two attacks collided, created steam. "Rolling Thunder! " Shockmon began rolling building up until forming a giant ball of electricity. The ball of electricity was heading straight toward SnowGoblinmon. "Freezing Goblin Breath!" He breathed cold air which hit the ground in front of the giant electricity ball in hopes that the ball made out electricity would slip but it just kept coming toward him. The electricity ball rolled over him and shocked him into unconsciousness.

"Mad Twister!"Shamanmon's club shot out several purple rings. The ring headed towards Ren. He threw Stormflower at Shamanmon. The purple rings hit Ren which caused his aura to flicker a little bit. Stromflower spun toward Shamanmon's club and knocked it out of his hand which he tried to retrieve, but bullets kept it away from him.

"HobGoblin Explosive!"HobGoblinmon threw a bomb at Nora who fired a Grenade from Magnhild. The two bombs hit each other and created a shockwave knocking them both to the ground. "Goblin Rush!" Goblinmon made multiple strikes at Nora with club. Nora got hit three times by Goblinmon's club. Nora changed Magnhild into war hammer mode and slammed it into Goblinmon's knee cap which Goblinmon screamed in pain from as he held his knee. "HobGoblin Hammer!" HobGoblinmon thrust the hammer at Nora who countered by swinging Magnhild. The two were in a deadlock of strength. What Nora didn't see was Onimon behind her getting ready to hit her with his Kanabo.

"Nora! Look out!" Shockmon shouted in fear. At that moment, Nora's D-scroll screen showed the word Digivolution. Shockmon was covered by a bright light as data floated down to Shockmon. The data took the image of a yellow, black, slim and elegant female android body. The head and eyes were pure white and a face plate covering the mouth. On both shoulders were lightning bolt pads. The hands had electricity running on long skeleton fingers. There were also black high-heel boots. The data image broke back into data. "Shockmon digivovle to... Joltwomon! Jolt Kick!" Joltwomon jumped into the middle of the air as electricity covered her high-heeled foot and slammed it into Onimon which electrocuted and forced him to move way from Nora. "Nora, are you ok? " Joltwomon asked.

Nora knocked HobGoblinmon back. "Shockmon! You digivolved!" She screamed in excitement.

"It's Joltwomon." She said happily. "Nora, you deal with Goblimon and HobGoblimon while I deal with Onimon." Joltwomon ran toward Onimon. "Oni breath!" Onimon released a breath of hot air that caught everything on fire, but Joltwomon walked through the fire without a worry. She knew her android body was made out of Chrome Digizoid, making her nearly indestructible but she wasn't going take chances. So, she picked up the pace and moved faster toward Onimon. It would seem Onimon had the same idea and ran toward JoltWomon. "Shadow Kanabo!" Kanabo hit JoltWomon three times. "You don't stand a chance against me!" Onimon shouted.

"Thunder Clapper!" Joltwomon pointed an arm at Onimon. A panel opened on her wrist and a missile shot out . The missile hit Onimon which exploded and volts of electricity covered his body which sent him into a wall.

Ren slashed Shamanmon with Stormflower. Shamanmon fell to the ground. "That's Shockmon's champion form." Ren pulled out his D-scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Joltwomon. "Joltwomon, a champion level, android type Digimon. Attribute is data. Part of the Metal Empire family. Shockmon's electricity powers are uncontrollable, so she collected data from android type Digimon to build her own android body. Now, merging with her new body giving her better control over her powers. Now Joltwomon can be around other Digimon without hurting them. Attacks are: Jolt Kick where she kicks opponents with a foot covered in electricity. Thunder Clapper where she fires a missile from her wrist that shocks and explodes."

Orcessmon stopped fighting Ki-dramon and ran over to Onimon. She reached Onimon and kneeled next to him. "My king. Please get up." She begged him to awaken.

Onimon opened his eyes. "I have lost." He groaned.

"We haven't lost yet, my king. We still can beat them." Orcessmon tried reassuring Onimon.

"No, Orcessmon. The clan rules are clear in this matter. I lost in combat and the one who defeated me is the clan new leader." He looked at Joltwomon, Nora, Ren and Ki-dramon. "The clan is yours to command." He bowed toward the new leaders of the clan.

"Onimon, my..." That was as far as Orcessmon got to when Onimon gave her a look that said enough. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Orcessmon, it's just Onimon now. Will you still stand by me?" He asked.

"Of course, Onimon, I will stand by you. We've known each other for far too long for me to turn my back on you now." Orcessmon said as her cheeks turned bright red. She stood by Onimon's side and bowed to the new leaders of the clan. Shamanmon, HobGoblinmon, Goblinmon and SnowGoblinmon also bowed.

Joltwomon glowed and turned back into Shockmon. "So what are we going to do with them?" She asked.

Ki-dramon glowed and turned back into Wyvernmon. "We can't leave them here. They would have to steal food or take food from the trash to survive." He stated.

"I have an idea." Nora smiled as she whispered her idea into Ren's ear.

"That's a good idea Nora, but we should have them return the delivery truck first." Ren reminded.

At Beacon Airfield, JP of JNPR, RWBY and their Digimon were waiting for the Bullhead to return so they could go to the warehouse district to look for their friends when Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch arrived. "Professors, what are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked.

"We received a call from Miss Valkyrie to meet them at the airfield." Professor Goodwitch answered.

"So they're safe. That's good to know."Jaune sighed in relief and the others did the same.

"The Bullhead should be here in a few seconds." Professor Ozpin stated.

Right then, they could hear Bullhead engines. They could see the Bullhead coming in for a landing. Once the Bullhead landed, the door opened to reveal Nora, Ren, Shockmon, Wyvernmon and several Digimon they didn't recognize. The group walked off the Bullhead where they stopped by their friends and Professors.

"Miss Valkyrie, who are these Digimon?"Professor Goodwitch asked.

"We found them living in the warehouse district." Nora answered.

"It was rough in the beginning but we convinced them to come with us to Beacon."Shockmon added.

"Nora came up with an idea could help Beacon."Ren smiled.

"I think its best that Nora tell you because it's her idea." Wyvernmon said.

I thought they could be security guards for Beacon. Nora explained happily.

"That would be useful. You could help train our security in how to handle Digimon. You would live on campus and get three meals a day." Ozpin said.

"It seems like a fair deal. This is what Nora, Shockmon, Ren and Wyvernmon want. Then we will do it."Onimon agreed.

"We will show your group around campus." Professor Goodwitch said. So they went to show Onimon, Orcessmon, Goblinmon, SnowGoblinmon, Shamanmon and HobGoblinmon around the campus.

JNPR, RWBY and their Digimon spent the rest of the day enjoying their picnic they had planned earlier in the day. Just relaxing from their busy week and playing fun games of volleyball knowing they will have another busy week starting tomorrow. They couldn't wait to see what Wizardmon's class would be like.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked this newest chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. We saw three new Digimon with Onimon, HobGoblinmon and Orcessmon who were living with SnowGoblinmon, Goblinmon, and Shamanmon in an abandoned warehouse and stealing food just to survive. **

**Nora, Ren, Shockmon, and Wyvernmon went to investigate and wound up in a fight where Shockmon digivolved to her champion level: Joltwomon who defeated Onimon in combat, becoming the new leader of the clan along with Nora, Ren, and Wyvernmon. In the end, the clan are given the job of being security for Beacon and the group enjoy the picnic they planned in the beginning.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us. Until next time, this is Centurion Maximo and Mobian signing off.**


	16. If You Believe

**Hello, fellow Digital Monsters. Centurion Maximo and Mobian are back with a brand-new chapter of **_**Rwby: Digital Tamer**_**. In the last chapter, we saw Shockmon digivolve into Joltwomon and took command of a clan from Onimon. Nora brought them to Beacon and suggested they become a security force which they agreed to. What will happen now?**

**Read and find out! Let us know **_**If You Believe**_**...**

* * *

It was midnight and all the students and Digimon at Beacon were sound asleep in their beds, unaware of the fog that was surrounding Beacon tower. Two Digimon stood on top of Beacon Tower. They looked over the land just taking in the sitght and listening to the gears making ticking noises.

"Wow Petermon, this place is beautiful." Said a fairy with long blond hair with a bow in it and a bell hanging around her neck. She was wearing a green shirt showing her midriff and short pants with red suspenders hanging off on the side. On her hands were gloves shaped like claw nails and holding spears. One her feet were spiked boots. The right leg had a heart shaped tattoo on it.

"The view isn't as beautiful as you, Tinkermon. " Petermon smiled. He hah blond hair covering his right eye and a green fedora with two gold rings and a long red feather sticking out. He was wearing a green jacket and white shirt. Also, he was wearing green pants with a sword sheath on both hips and brown cavalier boots. Then Petermon jumped off Beacon tower and floated in mid air. "Come on Tinkermon, we're wasting moonlight."

"Coming Petermon." Tinkermon smiled.

As Petermon and Tinkermon disappeared into night sky, the rest of the Monday went normally for Beacon. Now, the students just arrived at the classroom, taking their seats before Wizardmon entered the room. After everyone was seated, Wizardmon and Spellmon came into the classroom. "Good evening, class. Now, I'm going to start with a easy question. What's your favorite fairytale?" He looked around until his eye landed on Cinder Fall. "Miss Fall, do you have a favorite fairytale?"

"The story of the seasons has always entranced me." Cinder Fall answered.

"I'm familiar with the story of the seasons. Did you know we have a similar story in the Digital World?" Wizardmon asked.

"You're going to tell them about the Ten Legendary Warriors." Spellmon asked excitingly.

"I know that the Ten Legendary Warriors was one of your favorite legends when we studied about the Digital World."Wizardmon smiled at his young apprentice. "Now let's begin the story. When the Digital world was still young, there was conflict between human Digimon and beast Digimon. During the conflict, Lucemon appeared to stop the fighting. He brought peace and order to the Digital World but soon after, Lucemon revealed his true colors as a cruel and vicious king. He would delete his subjects for his own amusement. One day, ten mega level Digimon rose up against Lucemon. Each one had mastery over one of the elements. AncientGreymon, the warrior of fire. AncientMermaidmon, the warrior of water, AncientBeetlemon, the warrior of thunder, AncientVolcanomon, the warrior of Earth, AncientKazemon, the warrior of the wind, AncientWisemon, the warrior of steel, AncientMegatheriummon, the warrior of ice, AncientTroiamon, the warrior of wood, AncientGarurumon, the warrior of light, and AncientSphinxmon, the warrior of Darkness. Together, they united against Lucemon. The Ten Warriors fought Lucemon for months. In the end, they were able to seal Lucemon away but it came at a terrible price, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon were the only survivors of the Ten Warriors. Before they passed away, each member passed their abilities to various Digimon types."

"After that, the remaining power split into twenty relics that took the form of small armor statues. Each Element has two relics: A human spirit and a beast spirit. When one of these relic are found, it causes Digimon, Human and Faunus to perform a spirit evolution into the new Ten Legendary Warriors. Their powers were needed once more as Lucemon escaped his imprisonment. Some of the new Legendary Warriors fell under the corrupt influence of Lucemon. During that time, they split into two groups: The Five Warriors of Justice and Five Warriors of Evil. The Five Warriors of Justice are: Agunimon, the human warrior of fire. Lobomon, the human warrior of Light. Kazemon, the human warrior of wind. Beetlemon, the human warrior of thunder. Kumamon, the human warrior of ice."

"The Five Warriors of Evil are: Grumblemon, the human warrior of Earth. Mercurymon, the human warrior of Steel. Abormon, the human warrior of wood. Ranamon, the human warrior of water. Duskmon, the human warrior of darkness. The Five Warriors of Evil had a small advantage. They had access to their beast spirits. They overwhelmed the Five Warriors of Justice with Velgemon, the beast warrior of Darkness, Calmaramon, the beast warrior of water, Petaldramon, the beast warrior of wood, Sakkakumon, the beast warrior of Steel and Gigasmon, the beast warrior of Earth. So the Five Warriors of Justice split up to find their on Beast spirits. Even though the Five Warriors of Justice searched for their beast spirits, they couldn't stop helping Digimon in need. By doing this, the beast spirits revealed their hidden spots to each warrior. The next time they met the Five Warriors of Evil, they became BurningGreymon, the beast warrior of fire, CandleGarurumon, the beast warrior of light, MetalKabuterimon, the beast warrior of thunder, Zephyrmon, the beast warrior of wind, and Korikakumon, the beast warrior of ice."

"The Five Warriors of Justice fought and purified four of the five evil warriors, but Duskmon proved to powerful for them until Lobomon and Agunimon realized they could merge both spirits into two powerful Digimon. They became BeoWolfmon and Aldamon. Their combined might purified Duskmon and turned him back to his true form: Loweemon. A powerful blast hit the Ten Warriors. When the smoke cleared, Lucemon was standing there. He told the warriors that he turned half of them evil as a distraction to buy time to absorb enough data and create a new mode. Lucemon transformed to Lucemon Chaos Mode. He devastated the Ten Warriors. Even the new power Agunimon and Lobomon had obtained seemed to be not enough. The other warriors came to the realization that if combining two spirits created more powerful forms, then by combining more, they could make even more powerful forms. So they gave up their warrior forms and reverted to original Digimon. The power of the spirits merged with Agunimon and Lobomon. They became EmperorGreymon and MagnaGaruramon. "

"Lucemon Chaos Mode fought MagnaGaruramon and EmperorGreymon. He became aware that he was losing the fight and something snapped which caused him to change further into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. He went on a rampage across the Digital World. Both Magnagururmon and EmperorGreymon while in the middle fighting Lucemon Shadowlord Mode realized they couldn't beat him as they were now. So they returned to their friends, gave back their spirits and they could only beat Lucsemon Shadowlord Mode united. They began to glow brightly and when the light disappeared, a single Digimon named Susanoomon, the combined form all ten warriors united as one stood in their place. His power surpassed that of the Original Ten Warriors. The two titans battled for days on end until finally, Lucemon was deleted. All ten warriors survived the battle and returned the relics to their resting spots and waited until their power was needed once more."

"Now class, what are the similarities between stories of the Seasons and Ten Legendary Warriors?" Wizardmon asked. He looked around the room for anyone with their hands in the air when he saw Pyrrha's hand raised. "Miss Nikos, you have an answer?"

"I'm not sure if I'm hundred percent correct. Like the wizard granted the sisters power over the seasons, the Ancient Ten Legendary Warriors gave their abilities to Digimon. They left behind power for new warriors carry on their legacy." Pyrrha answered.

"A very good answer Miss Nikos." Spellmon smiled.

"Miss Fall, do you have a different answer?" Wizardmon asked.

"What both groups have in common is that both groups are based around nature. Each season affects nature around it. The Ten Legendary Warriors power's are part of nature." Cinder replied.

"Very true, Miss Fall." Wizardmon continued. "Now, we have time for one more person to answer. Miss Belladonna?"

"It's not an answer but more of a question. In the story of the Ten Legendary Warriors, it has the beast Digimon and human Digimon fighting each other. Is that still going on?" Blake asked.

"I see where you're going with your question and I'll let my apprentice answer it." Wizardmon responded.

"We have got past the differences between human and beast Digimon. Only the most arrogant Digimon believe one type is better than the other. The way we acted at the assembly is proof that we have moved on from that kind of thing." Spellmon answered.

"You're right on that, Spellmon. Now class, since there are no books for this class, there will be no homework for this class. However, there will be a big end of the year test. So, I hope you're taking good notes because everything will be on the test." Wizardmon said. "Now class, I release you to your next class."

After Professor Goodwitch's class, team RWBY was walking back to their dorm building. They were talking about Wizardmon's class and the changes around Vale and Beacon when Yang spoke up. "Hey guys, I'm heading to the school gym since Cubmon can move around freely in campus. I though he would like to see it and work out a little bit." She said.

"Thanks, Yang, That's very thoughtful of you." Cubmon smiled.

"I need to head to the Forge room to work on Crescent Rose." Ruby added.

"You two will leave yourselves enough time to study and finish homework?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby's been worried with everything that's happened, Crescent Rose's maintenance got behind schedule. Don't worry, Weiss, I'll make sure that Ruby is back in time for your group study session."Pupmon reassured.

"A good work out helps to clear the mind. Then Yang will be ready to focus on her studies." Cubmon jumped in.

"You meet us back at the dorm in a hour." Musicmon suggested.

"Yes!" Yang, Cubmon, Ruby and Pupmon said together.

So Weiss , Musicmon, Blake and Nekomon went back to the dorm room while Yang and Cubmon went to the school gym for a quick work out. Ruby and Pupmon headed to the school forge to work on Crescent Rose.

Weiss was looking at her D-scroll. "They are a half hour late. Ruby's never late for one of our study sessions." Weiss stated in a worried tone. "Blake, have you gotten a call or a text from Yang?"

"No Weiss, I haven't." Blake replied as her cat ears went flat against her head.

"That's not like Yang at all. Usually if she's running late, she sends Blake a text." Nekomon pointed out.

"Maybe they were roped into helping Professor Port or one other teacher with something?" Musicmon suggested.

After talking for a few minutes, they decided to go looking for their missing friends. So Blake suggested they head to the gym because it was closer to their dorm which Weiss agreed to. So they left for the gym. They were walking towards the gym when they spotted Jaune being trained by Pyrrha, Tigressmon, and Acolytemon. So they went to ask them if they'd seen Yang, Cubmon, Ruby and Pupmon.

"You can do it, Jaune." Pyrrha encouraged.

Jaune was using Crocea Mors to block Tigressmon's Power Paw. He would've responded to Pyrrha but he knew if he took his focus away from the fight, he would end up flat on his face. "Wait a minute, where's Acolytemon?" He asked himself quietly. That was when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He dodged Acolytemon's incoming sword.

"That's enough for today, Jaune. You've improved a lot since we first started to train together." Acolytemon complimented.

Jaune was about to answer when he heard someone call their names. They turned to see Weiss, Musicmon, Blake and Nekomon coming toward them and they looked worried. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Have you seen Yang and Cubmon? They were supposed to be back at our dorm room an hour ago." Blake said.

"Yes, we saw them coming out of the gym two hours ago." Tigressmon answered.

"We asked if they wanted to join us in our training session but Yang declined our offer. Cubmon said they needed to get back to their dorm room and study." Pyrrha said with a worried tone.

"Did something happen to them?" Jaune asked with the same worried tone.

"Yang, Cubmon, Ruby and Pupmon never came back to the dorm room." Nekomon informed.

"What!" Nora screamed.

They all jumped in surprise of hearing Nora's voice coming from behind them. "Nora, don't sneak up like that. You scared us." Pyrrha put a hand on her chest.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I was shocked hearing Yang, Ruby, Cubmon and Pupmon are missing." Nora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Before we jump to a conclusion, you should try calling them." Ren said in his calm and collected tone.

Weiss and Blake called their missing teammates but got no response from them which got everyone worried about where they could be.

"Don't worry, Weiss and Blake, we will help you look for them." Shockmon declared.

Do you know where the last place Ruby was supposed to be at?" Wyvernmon asked.

"Ruby said she was going to the forge room to work on Crescent Rose." Musicmon answered.

"Then let's head to the forge room and see if Ruby's still there. Nekomon said.

JNPR, WB and their Digimon ran in the direction of the Forge room when they saw Orcessmon and HobGoblinmon looking over the campus and making sure everything was fine. So they decided to ask the two campus security Digimon if they had seen their friends.

"Excuse us, Orcessmon, but have you seen Ruby, Pupmon, Yang and Cubmon? They were supposed to be back at our dorm room two hour ago." Weiss informed.

"Sorry, I haven't seen them." Orcessmon shrugged. "What about you, HobGoblinmon?"

"I saw Ruby and Pupmon in the Forge room, when I was helping out in there. Pupmon reminded Ruby that they needed toget back to dorm for her study session with Weiss. That was two hours ago."HobGoblimon said.

"So I'm going to assume that they did return to your dorm room." Orcessmon could tell by looks on their faces that the answer was a no. "Alright, I'm going to tell the headmaster, gather the rest of the security and start looking for them. If they show up, come and tell us." She told them. Then she and HobGoblinmon left towards Ozpin office.

After that, they continued to look for their missing friends when someone knocked Weiss over. She looked to see who knocked her over. It was Pupmon. She hugged the red dog Digimon. "Pupmon, where have you been? Where's Ruby? Do you also know where Yang and Cubmon are by any chance?"

"I'm sorry that we worried all of you. Yes, I know where they are. Ruby and Yang are hidden with Cubmon. We were attacked by two Digimon. Well, it'll probably be easier if I just show all of you." Pupmon let out a sigh of frustration.

They followed Pupmon to a grassy area by Beacon Tower when she stopped in front of a big bush. "Cubmon, it's me and I brought our friends." She said to the bush. At that moment, Cubmon came out of the bush.

"I'm glad to see all you." Cubmon let out a sigh of relief.

"Cubmon, Where are Yang and Ruby?" Blake asked.

"They're right here." Cubmon pointed to the bush he just came out of. "Yang, Ruby. Its safe to come out now."

The bush started moving a bit. What came out surprised everyone: An eight year old girl with lilac eyes, blonde hair in pigtaila. She was wearing a tan shirt, black pants and sneakers. Around her neck was a yellow bandanna. She was protecting a five year old girl with silver eyes who was wearing a red zipper sweatshirt, black skirt and black sneakers.

Yang looked around until she spotted Nekomon and gave the cat Digimon a hug. "Neky, good to see you. Where's Blakey?"

"Yang, what do you mean where's Blake? She's right behind me." Nekomon said in confusion.

Yang looked at Blake and scrunched up her nose as if she was thinking. "That's not Blakey, she's my age. She does look like Blakey, she could be her older sister." She stated.

Ruby walked over to Weiss and looked at her. "Are you Weiss's big sis Winter and why do you have Musicmon? She's Weiss's Digimon friend." Ruby stated cutely.

"Ruby, I'm Weiss and I don't think I've talked about my sister." Weiss tried to remember if she had brought Winter up before.

"Do any of the other Digimon look familiar to both of you?" Blake asked.

"Acolytemon is Jaune's friend and Tigressmon is Pyrrha's friend." Yang answered.

"Shockmon is Nora's friend and Wyvernmon is Ren's friend." Ruby added.

"It's strange that they recognize our Digimon but not us." Ren looked at Pupmon and Cubmon. "What happened to them?"

"We just arrive at our dorm building when we were attacked by Petermon and Tinkermon. Before Yang and Ruby could do anything, they were hit by Tinkermon's Fairy Powder which turned them both into kids. So we grabbed them and ran away." Cubmon explained.

"Just be happy they didn't scream when we grabbed them. I don't think they have their memories of the time they spent at Beacon." Pupmon said.

"Then how do they recognize our Digimon and know our names? " Jaune asked.

"There you two are. Come on you two, don't want to miss the trip to Never Ever Land." Petermon said as he floated in front of them.

Everyone stood in front of Yang and Ruby so Petermon couldn't grab them. "Why did you turn them into kids?!" Weiss demanded to know. Her D-scroll's Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Petermon. "Petermon a champion level, fairy type Digimon. Attribute is data. Part of the Nature Spirit family. He has the appearance of a boy that dances freely in the sky. Petermon tempts young and childish Digimon that refuse to evolve, "Lets make a country just for children," calling them to the children's world of "Never Ever Land" that he built. It's said to have a naive and innocent personally, but thanks to his purity, theres a brutality lurks within. In particular, though he calls it a 'Pretend Punishment', he mercilessly beats Digimon who break their promises. With Petermon's first class handling of his swords, he delicately manipulates the knife on his hip to punish the opponent. Attacks are: Snipe Stings where he smiles scornfully while relentlessly chasing opponents with dazzling swordplay whose blows hit their vitals precisely. Twinkle shoot where he throws his knife so that it pursues opponents until it hits. Midnight Fantasia where he breezily whistles a tune that allows him to freely manipulate the young Digimon sleeping nearby while they are still asleep."

"They seem to be children at heart, so I use my Fairy dust to turn them into children. That way, they can come with us to Never Ever Land, but these two ran off with them. So we spent all this time looking for them instead of gathering more children to take back to Never Ever Land." Tinkermon said the last part angrily as she pointed a finger at Pupmon and Cubmon.

"You can't do that! The parents will worry over their missing children! Why would you do something like that?"Pyrrha asked in slight rage. Her D-scroll's Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Tinkermon. Tinkermon, a Rookie level, fairy type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Nature Spirit family. She is always snuggling up to Petermon, and she does her best to work with Petermon in building "Never Ever Land," a world of children. Tinkermon bounces around in the best moods when she is with Petermon, but if she's ignored the she will angrily strike other Digimon and fly off somewhere. After that, she is happy to come looking for Petermon and meekly receive pampering. Tinkermon's wing shine because there is a change in the strength of radiance when she is tense, looking at the wing's radiance is considered a good way to figure out Tinkermon's mood. She applies a paralytic nail polish to her sharply pointed, poison laced lance and nails and if you mock Tinkermon's tiny appearance, you will suffer a massive retaliation. Attacks are: Speed Nightmare where she drags the opponent into a nightmare with a fast acting hallucination form her poison lance. Nightmare where she controls her paralyzing effect from just a section to the whole body by increasing the number of nails she stings with. Fairy powder where she scatters a powder from her wings that has ability to change about half of those it cover into babies."

"You want to know why we are doing this? When Tinkermon and I came to this world, we were excited to explore a new place, but we learned the horrible truth that this world's children are forced to grow up quickly if they want to survive the Grimm. So we taking it upon ourselves to save these children by taking them to Never Ever Land. Why don't all of you come with us? I can see in your eyes that you were forced to grow up fast. What do you say to that?" Petermon asked. He was looking right at Weiss as if he could tell what kind of childhood she had growing up.

"I'm sorry Petermon, but we will not go with you or let you take Yang and Ruby. You should also know taking children from their families is wrong. So please don't fight us." Weiss tried to implore with tears brimming in her eyes.

Petermon stood their hesitating for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you stand in my way of saving the children of this world!" Petermon declared with conviction.

"Then we'll stop you. I won't let you take two of my best friends!" Weiss exclaimed with determination.

At that moment, Weiss's D-scroll screen showed the word Digivolution. Musicmon was covered by a bright light. "This feels weird but in a good way." Musicmon smiled as data floated down to her that took the image of a thirteen old girl with a visor covering her eyes and magenta hair in twin pigtails reaching her back. Her outfit had music note headphones, a short sleeve green shirt exposing her midriff, a short hooded magenta vest. She was also wearing magenta baggy pants, green boots and fingerless gloves with Music notes on them. A guitar strap to her back. The image broke back down into data and went into Musicmon. "Musicmon digivovle to... Vocalmon!"

You digivolved!" Petermon shouted in shock.

"Are you ready to rock and roll!" Vocalmon screamed with a smile. "Lyric Slammer!" Vocalmon started to sing and musicals notes slammed into Petermon. He recovered from the attack and headed towards Vocalmon. "Snipe Sting!" Petermon flew toward Vocalmon and with nimble movement, slashed Vocalmon's arms. "Power Chord!" Vacolmon strummed on her guitar, releasing a sonic blast that Petermon barely dodged. "Twinkle Shot!" Petermon threw his knife. Vocalmon dodged it but it turned back around toward her. The knife slashed her side. "CD Bombardment!" A retractable cd launcher appeared out of her arm and launched multiple cds. Petermon dodged the first couple cds, but the next three hit and knocked him to ground. Before he could get up, Vocalmon pointed her guitar at him.

"Petermon, no!" Tinkermon tried racing toward him but stopped when she noticed that she was surrounded by other Digimon." Hey! Seven against one isn't fair! " Tinkermon complained angrily as her wings glowed brighter.

"Says the Digimon who has the ability to turn people into children." Pupmon retorted unsympathetically.

"We are not the ones with poison-laced lances, finger nails and blades sticking out of our boots." Cubmon added whiel growling.

"I just remembered that I have wings." Tinkermon said as she fly into the air. She stuck out her tongue.

"You forgot one thing." Wyvernmon uncharacteristically grinned. "I can fly." He flapped his wings and got airborne. "Fire Screw!" He released a twister of fire at Tinkermon that burned off a small piece of her hair.

"You burned my hair! That's it! You're going to get it!" Tinkermon screamed angrily. "Nightmare" but that's all she got out of her mouth. She was assaulted by Pupmon's Puppy Howl which caused her to drop to the ground and drop her lance to cover her ears. Then Pupmon stopped her attack. Tinkermon got back on her feet but didn't notice Cubmon behind her.

"Bear Hug!" Cubmon put Tinkermon into a tight hug and made sure to keep her hands to her side. "Now you listen carefully to what I have to say. We will let you see Petermon, after you turn Yang and Ruby back to normal. So do we have a deal?"

Tinkermon let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok, we have a deal." She relented. So Cubmon let go of her. She moved over to Yang and Ruby. "Fairy Powder!" She sprinkled powder onto the two and watched as they turn back to normal. Yang and Ruby were tackle by their Digimon partners. That was Tinkermon's sign to check on Petermon.

"So, are you going to delete me now?" Petermon asked with his head hung low.

"We only delete evil Digimon." Vocalmon answered.

"Petermon, you're not a bad Digimon. Your heart was in the right place, but what you were planning on doing would upset families and cause a lot of negativity which would have attracted Grimm." Weiss explained.

"You're right, but I can's stand the idea of kids growing up so fast." Petermon muttered.

"That's why me and my friends are here. We're going to Beacon to make a difference in Remnant. I can't make any promises but we will try out hardest to make this world a better place." Weiss smiled.

"So now what do I do?" Petermon asked.

Weiss smiled as she got an idea. "You could tell your adventure to kids. They would probably love to hear them. The ToyAgumon could help by making different items and the park would give you room to act them out."

"I think I like that idea." Petermon smiled back. "Wait, are you talking about Moneazmon's missing ToyAgumon? He been worry sick about them."

"Looks like Weiss has this handled." Blake smiled. Her D-scroll's Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Vocalmon. "Vocalmon, a champion level, Android type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Metal Empire family. Vocalmon was upgraded from Musicmon's design to look like a teenager. Her arms and feet have been rebuilt with Chrome Digizoid. Designed to infiltrate teenage populations to gain their turst and turn them against their own country. What Vocalmon's creators didn't see coming was she would become more rebellious and refuse their orders. Now they're working on new upgrades to correct that problem. Attacks are: Lyric Slammer where while singing, physical musical notes slam into her enemies. Power Chord where she releases a sonic blast while strumming her guitar. CD Bombardment where a retractable CD launcher pops out of her arm and fires CDs at the enemy."

"Hey Blake, what's going on?" Yang asked.

"Yang, its good to have you back to normal." Blake said happily. She gave Yang a hug which Yang returned the hug but was confused by her partner.

With Weiss and Petermon, they were reunited with their partners. "Petermon, are you ok? Did the mean girl hurt you?" Tinkermon asked in pure concern as she checked to make sure he was doing well.

"Yes, I'm doing fine Tinkermon. Weiss and I were talking about an idea she came up with." Petermon explained.

"Oh, now you're friend with her." Tinkermon commented in jealously as her wings glowed brighter.

"Tinkermon, have I ever abandoned you?" Petermon asked softly caressing Tinkermon's cheek.

"No." Tinkermon replied just as softly.

"Then please for my sake, give Weiss a chance." Petermon implored.

"Ok , I'll give her a chance." Tinkermon sighed. She turned toward Weiss to talk to her, but Ruby was already there and talking to her.

"Weiss, I'm really sorry that I miss our study session." Ruby said in a small but cute voice.

"You dolt, I'm just glad to have you back to normal." Weiss replied with a smile as she gave Ruby a hug.

"What do you mean back to normal and when did Musicmon digivolve?" Ruby asked as she watched Vocalmon get covered in a bright light and turned back into Musicmon.

"Wait! You don't remember what happened to you tonight!?" Weiss was stunned as she watched Ruby shake her head. "Ok, I'll tell you what happen but first, I need to call Professor Ozpin." She pulled out her D-scroll and called Professor Ozpin. "Professor, we found Ruby and Yang. Can you meet us by Beacon Tower? Thank you, Professor Ozpin , we'll see you in an half hour."

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked the newest chapter of **_**Rwby: Digital Tamer**_**. So, yeah. Ruby and Yang got turned into kids by Petermon and Tinkermon and were almost whisked away to Never Ever Land, but that was prevented by Weiss and the others.**

**A battle ensued where Musicmon digivolved into her Champion level: Vocalmon and beat Petermon while the others dealt with Tinkermon whom, in the end, changed Ruby and Yang back to normal, though the two don't have any memories of what happened to them. That'll be a fun conversation next chapter.**

**As usual, if you have any ideas for Rwby: Digital Tamer, please let Mobian and I know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**


	17. The Swarm

**Hello, fellow tamers. Centurion Maximo and Mobian checking in with a brand-new chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Now, this one took a little longer than intended to finish because we debated over a couple of things, but we got through it.**

**We hope you all continue to support this story as well as our other joint story: Rwby: NT Warrior.**

**Now, brace yourselves for **_**The Swarm**_**!**

* * *

It was Tuesday at noon. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and their Digimon were sitting at a table. They were in the middle of telling Yang and Ruby about what happened yesterday while enjoying their meals. "Wait, are you telling me that Rubes and I got turned into children?!" Yang asked in a surprised tone as she looked at their friend who simply nodded yes to her.

"It's weird we don't remember begin turned into kids." Ruby commented as she tried to remember the event that happened yesterday. She remembered Wizardmon telling the story of the Ten Legendary Warriors and going to the forge room, but after that, things went hazy for her.

"Well, I have a picture of both of you as kids." Nora stated. She pulled out her D-scroll and showed them a picture of them as kids.

"Nora, when did you take this picture?" Ren asked.

"I took the picture when Yang and Ruby came out of the bush. It was too cute to pass up." Nora began to gush.

"To get back on topic. Yang, when you were still a kid, you recognized Nekomon and you ask him where Blakey was at. When he pointed to me, you said I was the same age as you. Have we met before coming to Beacon?" Blake asked.

"Sorry, Blake, but unless your parents came to Patch when they were still in charge of the White Fang, then I don't think it possible that we've met beforehand. We didn't really leave the island that much, as was just Dad raising us by himself, except when our Uncle Qrow was around to help out." Yang answered loud enough so everyone at the table could hear it.

"That's what I thought your answer was going to be. I called my parents earlier ask if we've ever been to Patch. Both of them said there was no reason to go there since Patch was one of the few places were faunus and humans got along with very few issues." Blake explained.

"Patch is pretty isolated from rest of Vale, even with the CCT, it takes sometime for news to get to us. So we were taught at a young age to get along with each other so we wouldn't attract Grimm. Doesn't mean there wasn't any bullying. " Ruby added.

"That means my question for Ruby will have the same answer, but I have to ask anyway. Ruby came up to me and asked if I was my older sister: Winter whom I don't think I have mentioned." Weiss realized.

"Sorry Weiss, but I have no clue." Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"This is very strange that you recognized our Digimon partners and you knew our names but you didn't recognize us." Pyrrha cupped her chin with her hand.

"A whole lot of questions and no answers." Jaune sighed in frustration.

Before they could go any further in their conversation, they heard someone arguing. "Cardin, you can pick on me but I won't let you bully Terriermon and Lopmon." Velvet said angrily. She was standing in front of the twin Digimon, protecting them from Cradin.

"What are you going do about it? You're a wimpy little rabbit and your team isn't here to help you out like they normally do. Face it, you don't belong here. So why don't you leave and let someone who deserves to be here, take your place." Cardin sneered as he smirked.

Both teams and Digimon were about ready to go over there and teach Cradin a lesson not to pick on their friends. Before they could get up from their seats however, Onimon and Grizzlymon were right behind him. Onimon put his hand on Cardin's shoulder. "Young man, I don't believe this is appropriate behavior from a future hunter. Now you will come with me to Deputy Headmistress Glynda's office so she can deal with you." He said.

"Cardin, thank you for volunteering for today's demonstration match on how to fight Digimon. We can discuss rest of your punishment when we reach Professor Goodwitch's office." Grizzlymon smiled as they escorted Cardin to see Professor Goodwitch.

RWBY, JNPR and the Digimon walked over to check up on their friends to make sure they were ok. When they got there, they saw Terriermon and Lopmon comforting Velvet by giving her a hug.

"Thank you for protecting us, big sis." Lopmon nuzzled Velvet'sleft cheek.

"You don't need ot thank me. It's what family do. We watch each other's backs." Velvet replied. "I just wonder if Cardin is right, that I should not be here."

"Don't say that, Big Sis. You're a great huntress in training." Terriermon declared with passion in his voice.

"I have to agree with Terriermon. You were willing to use your unfinished weapon to save your teammates, even if that meant rebuilding it from scratch." Wyvernmon added with his own small smile.

Velvet turned around to see JNPR, RWBY and their Digimon partners. "You all saw that?" She asked as her cheeks flushed bright red from embarrassment.

"Yes, we did see it. Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi would be proud that you stood up to Cradin." Tigressmon smiled.

"Please you can't tell them that Cardin was picking on me again." Velvet pleaded frantically.

"Why wouldn't you tell your friends that you stood up to Cardin?" Shockmon asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, they would be proud that I stand up for myself, but they can be a bit overprotective of me. So, I don't want them to know that Cardin was picking on me. That way, they don't pick another fight with Team CRDL." Velvet explained.

"You're afraid they will get hurt?" Acolytemon raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't want them to waste their time fighting Cardin and rest of his team for my sake." Velvet responded.

"It's not a waste of their time, you're their teammate and their friend." Pupmon said in a reassuring tone

"Velvet, they wouldn't face Cardin and his goons if they didn't care about you." Cubmon reasoned.

"They're right, Vel. We care about you. So don't you dare not tell us if something's bugging you. You're not just my partner, friend and teammate. We are a family and we look out for each other." Coco said. She grabbed Velvet and gave her a hug.

"Coco, how long have you been standing their?" Musicmon asked

"Long enough to hear everything and I want to thank all of you for looking out for Velvet. It's good to know Velvet has other friends looking out for her." Coco smiled.

"We would have done it even if we weren't friends with Velvet. We don't tolerate bullying." Nekomon said in a harsh tone.

After they said goodbye to Coco and Velvet, school went normally. Now they were in the last class of the day: Professor Goodwitch's class. She was standing in front the stage with Team CRDL behind her. "Now class, we will begin first official training session against Digimon. Team CRDL have graciously volunteered." She informed with hidden sarcasm. "The Digimon have been add to Randomizer, so I will activate it now." The images of the different Digimon appeared on the classroom screen and started to spin. When the image finally stopped spinning, the pictures of Petermon, Nymphmon, Chimon and Liollmon appeared. The four Digimon got on stage.

"What are the basic rules for this match?" Petermon asked.

"Normally, the students would keep track of their aura levels. When their aura is gone or time runs out, the match is over. Since you and the rest of the Digimon don't have their aura unlocked, the match will be over if CRDL runs out of aura or time runs out. If the match gets too dangerous, I'll put a stop to it." Glynda answered. "Now begin the match!"

Cardin ran straight toward the Digimon with The Executioner in hand. "Wall of Chi!" Chimon shouted. A wall made of chi appeared in front of the Digimon which caused Cardin to stop before slamming into it. "All right, boys. Let's make this wall crumble." Cardin said to the rest of his team. Each one fired a round into the wall of chi making it shake a bit.

"So what's the plan?" Nymphmon asked.

"Can you and Chimon combine your attacks to make a Water Surge with electricity?" Petermon asked as an idea came to his mind.

"I think we can. It worked when we combined our attack with Nekomon." Nymphmon said with confidence.

"I'm game for it." Chimon said cheerfully.

"So how about I distract them by running out there." Liollmom suggested.

"Thanks Liollmon, but I'll handle the distraction." Petermon said. "Here's the plan. I'll distract them by being annoying. While they're focused on me, Chimon and Nymphmon come out. Then use their Water Surge to stun them. At that moment, Liollmon and I will take out Cardin. Believe me, once he's out, his goons will crumble in no time." He saw them nodding their heads in agreement.

Petermon flew out from behind the wall made of chi. He stood in the middle of the air. "I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." He taunted team CRDL. Realizing that got them angry at Petermon. Cardin pressed a button on The Executioner which fired explosive charges at Petermon who dodged the blasts and started make rooster noise at them. Dove, Russel and Lark fired rounds toward him. They forgot about the other three Digimon. Chimon and Nymphmon snuck up behind them.

"Water Screw." Nymphmon said. She released a blast of twisting water at CRDL. "Red Chi Shock." Chimon shot red electricity from his fingers. The two attacks merged together and hit it's targets which electrocuted team CRDL. "Twinkle Shot." Petermon threw a knife at Cardin. The knife slashed across his check.

Liollmom ran toward Cardin and jumped into the air. A bright light covered him. When the light dissipated, a muscular lion man with orang fur, yellow mane, yellow fur on his legs and tip of his tail, blue eyes, black nose and mouth, five fingers on his hands and Feet, black claws,black ears tips, and scars on his arms, left foot, and left side of his face. His ears on top his wears a golden earing on his left ear, a collar with blue gem in the middle and multiple red around it, black pants with yellow cords forming multiple x on his side, a black belt with square metallic buckle on his waist, three more others on his left arm , another on his left hand and in the pantleg. He carried his sword in the back on his belt. "Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouted. Energy in the shape of a lion head launched from his fist. The energy slammed into team CRDL which brought their aura into the red zone. He landed back on the ground. He looked at everyone. "What, do I have something on my face?" He asked them.

"No, you digivovled into Leomon!" Nymphmon exclaimed with astonishment.

"I believe this would be a good time to call the match." Grizzlymon suggested to Professor Goodwitch.

"You're right, Grizzlymon." Professor Goodwitch said. She had seen digivolution once before in person at the Forever Fall trip but seeing the change from Liollmom to Leomon was still amazing because of how different the two looked from each other. "Would you like to do the honor of announcing the winner?" She asked her Digimon co-worker.

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch." Grizzlymon smiled. "Since team CRDL's aura levels are in the red, the winners are the Digimon. Now, any questions?" He looked around until he spotted a hand in the air. "Emerald, you have a question?"

"Yes, what happened to Liollmom?" Emerald asked. She did it to gather more information on the Digimon and hopefully please Cinder.

"If I'm not stepping on Professor Goodwitch and Grizzlymon's toes, I would like to answer the question." Wizardmon said as he was standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"I don't have a problem with that. Do you? Grizzlymon asked.

"This falls into Wizardmon domain as teacher of Digimon 101. But I would like to thank you for asking permission before answering the question." Professor Goodwitch had a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Professor Goodwitch. Now class, what you witness is a very common event in the Digital World. When Digimon get strong enough, they Digivolve into more powerful forms which cause Digimon to change their form. Now normally, Liollmom would Digivolve into Liamon but what a Digimon digivolves into isn't set in stone. There are several different types of Digivolution. There's normal Digivolution, DNA Digivolution, Armor Digivolution, Spirit digivolution, Warp Digivolution, the Unique Mode Change and Dark Digivolution." Wizardmon shuddered a little bit mentioning the last one. "Now class, we'll cover each one later on in class. Now, I'll give the class back to Professor Goodwitch and Grizzlymon." He walked out of the classroom.

"So this is Ogremon's rival." Blake commented as her D-scroll's Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Leomon. "Leomon. A champion level, beast man Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Virus Buster family. "He is called the king of beasts", as well as "Noble hero. " While most Digimon are ferocious, Leomon possesses strong will and a heart of justice, and defeated a great number of fiendish Digimon. Also, he is the rival to the "Digimon Hunter" Ogremon, who runs the whole gauntlet of destruction. His flesh, tempered well by daily training, can endure any attack, Leomon can be said to be an outstanding Combat Species. Attacks are: Fist of the Beast King where he fires aura in the shape of a lion's head from his fist. Lion Sword where he launches multiple attacks with the lion sword. _He sound like my dad._"Blake thought to herself.

After that, the class was dismissed. Team CMEN went to visiting the dorm building they were staying in for the Vytal Festival. Once in the dorm, Cinder looked at her minions. "Report on what you've found out so far." She ordered.

"Thank to Onimon and Orcessmon, security has been tightened up around Beacon, making it hard for us to sneak around." Emerald informed.

Suddenly, fog appeared in their room and Ariesmon came out of it. "Why don't we just put a sign on door that reads Villains At Work if you keep appearing in a fog bank? We are going to get caught." Mercury said sarcastically.

"Tell me boy, do you know a better way to Bio-emerge into this world and what you call fog, is a Digital field which is designed to stabilize a Digimon who first enters this world." Ariesmon snarked as he explained that little tidbit of information.

"You won't need one if you stay here instead of continuing traveling between both worlds." Emerald pointed out. She didn't like Ariesmon who seemed to be able to find them wherever they were. She would protect her mistress from this Digimon, even if cost her life to do it.

"Now Emerald, you can't expect Ariesmon to stay here when he's busy gathering necessary forces from the Digital World to aid our plans." Cinder said. "That reminds me, Wizardmon told us about the Ten Legendary Warriors. You wouldn't happen to know where their resting places are, do you?" Cinder imagine what she could do with the power of the fall maiden and the power of the Ten Legendary Warriors at her finger tips.

"Of course I know where their resting places are, but I'm afraid you can't enter the Digital World." Ariesmon responded calmly.

"What do you mean I can't enter the Digital World!" Cinder was outraged by this. A fire appeared in her hand.

Mercury kind of felt sorry for the old goat but on the other hand it would be fun to watch him become BBQ. He wondered if he should record it to show Neo later on. He decided to record anyway as it would be fun to watch later on. He pulled out his Scroll and hit record.

Emerald just smirked in seeing Ariesmon wouldn't probably be for much longer.

"Now before you do anything rash, let me ask you a question. Do you believe in destiny?" Ariesmon asked.

"Of course I believe in Destiny!" Cinder screamed.

"Then you answered your own question. You are not DigiDestined." Ariesmon answered.

"Who could be more worthy then me?" Cinder asked. Then something Roman told her about the incident that happened at the docks came to mind. "You're saying those eight children are more worthy than me to be a DigiDestined?"

"I don't make the rules on who become a DigiDestined but you won't have to worry about them for much longer. I brought a Digimon with me that should take care of them. He has a unique ability that should get job done." Ariesmon replied with a smirk.

"Emerald and Mercury, go watch the event. Report back to me when the event is over." Cinder ordered.

"What will you be doing while we're gone?" Mercury asked, curious.

"I will be having a talk with are friend here." Cinder answered.

"Cinder, I don't think it's a good idea that we leave you alone with Ariesmon." Emerald voiced.

"Don't think, just do." Cinder snapped at Emerald. As she watched both Emerald and Mercury leave the room, Cinder turned her attention back to Ariesmon. "Now I want know everything about the DigiDestined."

"Knowledge is not free, my dear Cinder." Ariesmon said. "How about we play a friendly game of Chess. If you win, I'll answer your question about the DigiDestined. But if I win, I get to ask you any question I want to. Do we have a deal?" He made a chess set appear in front of them.

"Yes, we have a deal." Cinder said as she moved a black pawn on the board.

On the roof of the first year dorm building, a man was standing on it. He was wearing a white mask covering half his face, a black fedora, a white leather jacket, black pants, boots that were half black and half white. In his hand was a flute. "Now my insects, come to me." He then started playing the flute which let out a haunting tune and buzzing of insect wings could be heard.

In team JNPR's dorm room, a radio was playing music while they were studying for a history test that Professor Oobleck had planned for tomorrow. Suddenly, the glass from the window broke and a group of small yellow caterpillars with black lighting bolt shaped stripes, blue mandibles, a pair of long antennae, twelve legs with blue claws on the front six, and a long stinger on the end of of the abdomen came through the window.

"Oh no, it's Kunemon!" Shockmon shouted.

"Electric Thread!" Kunemon shot a thread from it's mouth. The thread attached to Nora and unleashed electricity from it. The volt of electricity went through Nora's body and she smiled.

"Thanks for the charge." Nora smirked. She grabbed the thread, pulled Kunemon toward her and punch it which sent it flying into the other Kunemon and knocked them over.

Ren pulled out his D-scroll and the Digimon Analyzer App opened up with the image of Kunemon. "Kunemon. A rookie level, Larva type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Jungle Trooper family. Kunemon has lightning -patterns all over it's body, although it is uncertain whether the lighting -patterns on the portion covering its face are an organic equivalent to eyes, because they change shape in accordance with its emotions. It is said that they probably are eyes. Kunemon's personality is fairly malicious. Attacks are: Electric Threads where it fires an electric thread from it's mouth."

"We can't fight here or the dorm room will be destroyed." Acolytemon pointed out as more Kunemon climbed in from the window.

"You're right, Acolytemon. We should head into the hall and then go outside so we have more room to fight." Jaune went to the door with his team with their Digimon right behind them. Once in the hallway, they found Team RWBY and their Digimon partners fighting a group of a small green caterpillars with a pair of long antennae and ten legs with pink claws. They had a black band resembling a dark ring abdomen and two pink spines on the end of it.

"This is strange seeing Wormmon attacking someone." Tigressmon was surprised to see Wormmon fighting.

"Why is it surprising to see Wormmon attacking?" Ren asked.

"Wormmon are not aggressive and they are considered pretty weak even in a group." Wyvernmon answered.

"So Wormmon is not normally a fighter." Pyrrha wondered why they were fighting at the moment. Her D-scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Wormmon. "Wormmon. A rookie level, larva type Digimon. He has a timid, cowardly personality. Just like Veemon and certain others, he's the descendant of an ancient species, so he's able to perform special armor Digivolutions, but since Wormmon is powerless when by himself, he can't possibly match lager Digimon. However, by armor digivolving with the power of armor Digi-eggs, he is able to manifest unbelievable power. Attacks: Sticky Net where he spits out the threads of a tough adhesive net, completely restricting the opponent's movements. Silk thread where he spits out thread that is thin as silk thread but pointed and sharp as a needle."

Blake opened up her D-scroll and went to the Digimon Library App. She hit on the image of Seadramon which caused the data of Seadramon to download into Nekomon.

"Ice Blast!" Nekomon shouted as a stream of ice came from his mouth which covered the Wormmon in ice. That made them unable to move and gave them time to escape.

As they turned to run, they spotted team JNPR and Digimon partners. "So you were attacked by Wormmon as well and decided to head outside for more room to fight. That way you wouldn't destroy your dorm room." Weiss guessed as both groups started running down the stairs.

"Yes to the first part, but no to the second part. We were being attacked by Kunemon." Tigressmon corrected.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, RWBY, JNPR and their Digimon went through the main door of the dorm building to head outside. Once outside, they found the Dorm Building being attack by not just Kunemon and Wormmon but several other bug themed Digimon.

In the sky, there were yellow bee Digimon with long blue antennae and six legs with brown claws, brown stripes around the abdomen, spikes on each side and a jagged stinger.

"This is weird. FanBeemon don't normally attack unless you get too close to the Royal Base." Musicmon was stumped on why normally peaceful FanBeemon would attack.

"FanBeemon only attack when their hive is in danger. That makes sense but it doesn't explain why they are attacking us." Weiss was trying figure out why FanBeemon were attacking at the moment. Her D-scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of FanBeemon. "FanBeemon. A Rookie level, insect type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Wind Guardian family. Fanbeemon is a carrier of the X antibody. He belongs to the mysterious "aerial, covert honey base: Royal Base." Although his daily life differs from that of other insect Digimon. He is a strong, dedicated worker due to his personality being so cheerful. He always gets along with plant Digimon like Plamon or Lillymon. Because the Royal Base is usually under construction, he has the duty of carrying home data left on on fields of flowers or vegetation, little by little, to use as raw materials, causing him to be classified as a virus species. Attacks: Gear Sting where he rapid fires tiny serrated stingers. 88 call where he reddens his antennae and contacts his allies summoning a huge crowd of his comrades."

"Gear Sting!" The group of Fanbeemon called out. They launched multiple serrated stingers at Weiss and Musicmon who dodged almost all them. One stinger ripped a hole on Weiss's dress sleeve.

"Weiss! Are you ok?" Musicmon asked in worry, seeing Weiss get hit by one of FanBeemon's stinger in the arm.

"I'm fine Musicmon. It just hit me in my arm and made a hole in my dress sleeve." Weiss reassured Musicmon that she was ok.

Besides FanBeemon in the sky, there was another insect Digimon in the air. A bipedal ladybug Digimon with four arms, grey talons at the end of the first hand pair. He haa large green eyes, mouth like mandibles, and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His elytra was cover in grey spines. He was red and brownish green in coloration with black muscle in the face, neck, brachium of his arms, and his thighs.

"That's Tentomon! He's usually a very friendly Digimon." Cubmon had never seen Tentomon this aggressive before.

"Super Shocker!" The group of Tentomon screamed. Electricity shot out between their wings. The electricity headed toward Cubmon and Yang. Before it hit, Yang picked up Cubmon and moved out of the way. Electricity hit them both but moved enough to not feel the full force of the attack.

"Cubmon, I'm not picking up a friendly vibe from the Tentomon." Yang coughed out some smoke. Her D-scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Tentomon. "Tentomon. A Rookie level, insect Digimon. Attribute is Vaccine. Part of the Jungle Trooper family. Although Tentomon has a hard shell, he still has low aggression. He has one hard claw on each of his fore-legs, and four on each of his middle legs and hind legs, and in particular, the middle legs are able to skillfully grasp objects just like a human hand. Although the other insect Digimon at their Digivolution only possesses fighting spirits, he still retains his naturally friendly sentiments, and display his carefree way of life by doing thing like sniffing the scent of flowers and napping in the shade of a tree. Attacks: Super Shocker where he hurls static electricity that's amplified with his wings. Talon Attack where he slashes opponents with his talon claws."

What was strange is there were two Digimon didn't have a swarm. The first was a blue and golden yellow desert dwelling beetle whose legs were longer, his shell partly made of Chrome Digizoid, and his eyes mainly stayed in his shell. The other was a black spider with six green eyes in two straight row going down the front of it's face and one on each side of the face. She was wearing a pelt of Dokugumon over her body. There were three legs on each side of her thorax and two legs near her head with claws.

"Who is this beetle Digimon?" Nora asked as her D-scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Scarabmon. "Scarabmon. A rookie level, mystical insect type. Attribute is Virus. Part of the Jungle Trooper family. It's believed since ancient times, Scarabmon have served Pharaohmon. Now, he serves alongside Jackalmon guarding Pharaohmon's pyramid, protecting it from intruders, who plan on robbing the pyramid. They wait for their master to raise from his sarcophagus. Attacks: Scarab Swarm where he calls forth a swarm of scarabs to attack enemies. Sand Twister where he hurls a twister of sand at the enemy."

"Scarab Swarm!" Scarbmon called out. A swarm of scarabs flew toward Nora and Shockmon. Scarabs slammed into Nora that caused Nora to tumble a bit. The ones close enough to Shockmon were electrocuted.

"Shock Shot!" Shockmon shot an electricity blast from her spike. Electricity zapped the scarabs that covered Nora while giving her a power boost. Then Nora ran toward Scarabmon and she threw a punch at him. The punch hit Scarbmon's shell but only damaged Nora's aura which actually flickered a little bit. "What's Scarabmon's shell made of?!" Nora was frustrated that her punch didn't cause any damage. If she didn't have her aura that would have hurt her hand.

"Scarabmon's shell must be infused with Chrome Digizoid." Shockmon realized.

Ruby pulled out her D-scroll to see who the other Digimon was. Her D-Scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of KoKummon. "KoKummon. A rookie level, insect type Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Jungle Trooper Family.K oKummon is a friendly Digimon that protects garden form insect Digimon who devour plants. She secretly collected data from Dokugumon, and shaped into a pelt to wear. Dokugumon's pelt fools bird Digimon to leave her alone. Attacks: Stun Mist where she fires poison from her mouth that paralyzes opponents. Web Shot where she shoots a web ball from her spinneret." Ruby paused after reading KoKumon's information. "Wait a minute, shouldn't KoKummon be classified as a spider type Digimon instead of Insect type Digimon?"

"Ruby, is that really important at the moment?" Pupmon watched as KoKummon was getting ready to attack them.

"Stun Mist!" KoKummon released a purple mist form her mouth. As the mist headed toward Ruby and Pupmon, they both dropped to the ground and the mist hit a group of Kunemon that were sneaking up on them causing them to freeze in place.

"You're right, Pupmon. This isn't the best time to talk about this, but it's important. KoKummon is an arachnid, not an insect. It's like someone calling Crescent Rose a sickle instead of a scythe. There's a big different between the two." Ruby continued.

"Ruby! Pupmon, are you two okay?" Weiss asked as she and Musicmon ran toward their friends.

"Yes Weiss, we are fine but from now on, we carry our weapons around with us all the time. That way, we don't get caught off guard like this again." Ruby said to her partner.

"A good idea Ruby, but right now, we need to figure out a way to immobilize them." Weiss was trying to figure out way when an idea came to her. "Musicmon, if I am remembering correctly, insects are affected by sound. Do you think your Dream Lullaby could affect insect Digimon?"

"I don't think my attack could affect all of them but maybe if Pupmon and I combine our sound attacks, it could work." Musicmon said in thought.

"I'm game if you are Musicmon." Pupmon grinned with determination.

"Then let do it." Musicmon grinned back.

"Dream Lullaby!" "Puppy Howl! " Musicmon and Pupmon called out at the same time. Musicmon started singing a sweet tune while at the same Pupmon released a sonic howl. Instead of the sonic howl overpowering the lullaby, the two sound attacks merged together. The lullaby howl sounded sweet to the ears and was capable of reaching a wider range. All the insect Digimon hit by it seem to stop and looked around in confusion as if they didn't know where they were at. When the attack stopped, the insect Digimon went back to attacking.

"Jaune. Did you notice when Pupmon and Musicmon's sound attack hit the all insect Digimon, they looked confused?" Acolytemon asked as he was fighting off a Kunemon.

"Yes, I did see it. I also saw when Pupmon and Musicmon's attack stopped, the insect Digimon went back to attacking us. Do you think someone's using sound to force the insect Digimon to attack us?" Jaune asked back.

"It would need to be somewhere close by to keep all the insect Digimon under control and high up where we couldn't see them easily." Acolytemon poundered.

"The roof of our dorm building. Its high up and a Digimon could watch everything from up there." Jaune and Acolytemon ran towards the dorm building door when a group of FanBeemon blocked the door until purple energy knocked the FanBeemon to ground. Jaune looked to see Orcessmon and the rest of the security Digimon just arriving which gave Jaune opening to go into the Dorm building.

Once inside, they climbed the staircase to the roof where they found a Digimon playing the flute. "He must be the one controlling all the insect Digimon." Jaune's D-scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of PiedPipermon. "PiedPipermon. A champion level, wizard type Digimon. Attribute is data. Part of the unknown family. PiedPipermon was created from data on the story of the Pied Piper. PiedPipermon with the flute in hand can enchant any Digimon type to do his bidding. So beware if PiedPipermon's nearby, or else you will fall under his spell and become one of his last slaves. Attacks: Hypnotic Melody where he plays a magical tune that puts Digimon under PiedPipermon's control. Sour Tune where he plays a horrible tune that hurts others' ears."

Jaune and Acolytemon went onto the roof completely ready to face him. "PiedPipermon! You will stop your attack at once!" Acolytemon declared in a heroic tone, but PiedPipermon kept on playing without a care in the world as if it didn't matter that they were there. Suddenly, a yellow moth with short antennae, red hair in the form of a sun around the neck, purple wings with an eye pattern on it, the abdomen had two purple stripes and a brown stinger. This insect Digimon had six legs, four had black claw and the last two have three toes. This insect Digimon flew in front of PiedPipermon to protect him.

"Brown Stinger." Flymon launched the stinger at Jaune. "Jaune! Watch out!" Acolytemon pushed him out of the way and got stung.

"Acolytemon! No!" Jaune shouted in worry. On his D-scroll, the word Digivoultion appeared on the screen.

A bright light covered Acolytemon. Data floated down and took the image of a man covered in chain mail all over his body. Metal guanlets covered his hands and leather boots, a sword on the left hip and a shield on the right arm. The helmet was the same, but the crest of hope was engraved on it. The image broke back into data and went into Acolytemon. "Acolytemon digivovle to... Squiremon!"

"Acolytemon, you digivolved!" Jaune was in shock seeing Acolytemon's champion from.

"Jaune, I'll keep Flymon busy and I need you to get that flute away from PiedPipermon. Once the flute is gone, the insect Digimon will go back to normal. What do you think of the plan?" Squiremon asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jaune headed towards PiedPipermon when the Digimon got in front of him. His D-scroll Digimon Analyzer App opened up once more with an image of Flymon. "Flymon. A champion level, insect type Digimon. Attribute is virus. Part of the Jungle Trooper family. With Flymon's gigantic wings, he is able to fly about at extremely high speed, and he generates a great howling noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Flymon's body is protected by a hard shell, and he pinches the opponent between his large talons and brings death with a superpowerful stinger on his tail. Attacks are: Brown Stinger where it fires the singer on it's tail. It is said that Digimon who are stung are completely paralyzed. Poison Powder where it spreads a cloud of poisonous powder from it's wings."

"I don't think so, Flymon! Hope Slash!" Squiremon's blade was covered in a white fire. He slashed at Flymon. The fire took the form of Angemon and slammed into Flymon. The power of the hit pushed Flymon on back. That got his attention and flew toward Squiremon. Flymon launched several Brown Stingers at him. "Defense mode!" Squiremon changed into huge bulky armor and the stingers bounced off the armor.

Since Flymon was busy, Jaune went to face PiedPipermon. He may not have had Crocea Mors with him but all the training from Pyrrha, Acolytemon, Tigressmon, his team and friends had helped him to get stronger. He made his hand into a fist and swung it back. Then with his strength, he let loose his fist into PiedPipermon's face.

PiedPipermon dropped his flute to ground which caused all the insect Digimon stop attacking. "Ouch, that hurt!" PiedPipermon groaned, as he rubbed his cheek where Jaune had hit him. He tried grabbing his flute but Jaune kicked it off the roof. "Hey kid. Nothing personal."

"Nothing personal? You attacked me and my friends! You call that nothing personal and not to mention the Digimon you took control of. So sorry, that seems personal to me." Jaune was visibly angry.

"So you're the one that was controlling me." Flymon was very angry. "Poison Powder." He released powder from his wings. That covered PiedPipermon, who began to look sick. "Brown Stinger!" He launched a stinger. The stinger hit PiedPipermon and the poison deleted him. Flymon turnef to Jaune. "Now it's your turn!" He rammed into Jaune which caused him to fall off the roof.

"No! Jaune!" Squiremon called out. "Hope Slash!" His blade was covered in white fire and he slashed Flymon. As Flymon turned into data, Squiremon jumped off the roof. When he reached Jaune, he grabbed him. "Defense mode!" Squiremon change into the bulky armor. He made sure Jaune was on top. They slammed into the ground. As the smoke cleared, Jaune and Squiremon were both standing there without a scratch.

Pyrrha ran to Jaune and hugged him. "Jaune are you ok!" She was worried sick seeing him fall from the dorm building. That's when she made up her mind: She was going to tell Jaune how she feels about him by asking him to the dance.

"I'm ok, Pyrrha." Jaune smiled. He could feel her trembling. He reassured her by giving her a hug. His embrace made her smile back despite the trembling.

"Aw, they look cute together." Nora took a picture of them on her D-scroll. Her D-scroll's Digimon Analyzer App opened up with an image of Squiremon. "Squiremon. A champion level, warrior type Digimon. Attribute is vaccine. Part of the Virus Buster family. Squiremon dreams of becoming a knight and joining the ranks of the Royal Knights. He trains daily to improve his skills. He caught the eye of Magnamon. He's afraid that he won't live up to Magnamon's standard, but he takes each day one day at a time. Attacks: Hope Slash where a white flame gathers all over his sword's blade and takes the shape of Angemon and slams into his enemies. He also slashes enemies with the sword covered in white flame. Shield Smash where he slams his shield into his enemies."

As they were talking to the new Digimon and giving them comfort, they were unaware of being watched by two visiting students. Neither were happy that PiedPipermon had failed to take care of Teams JNPR, RWBY, and their Digimon partners.

"Well, this was a waste of time. Come on, Emerald, we need to report back to Cinder." Mercury didn't get a response. So he went looking for her. When he found Emerald, she was near the dorm building. She was looking at something. "Em, what are you looking for?"

"Merc, I though I saw something beside Jaune and his Digimon partner fall off the roof." Emerald was looking around the dorm building when she spotted something made of silver_. "That's the flute the Digimon was using. No way I'm sharing credit with Mercury." _She grabbed the flute and used her semblance to fool Mercury that her hands were empty. "I guess I was wrong. Let's go. We don't want to keep Cinder waiting for too long." Emerald started heading back with Mercury right behind her.

Unaware by both sides, an Atlesian Bullhead was taking off and heading back to Atlas. In it's cargo haul were cages filled with Wormmon, FanBeemon, Kunemon, Scarabmon and KoKummon. Each crew member was wearing Atlas specialist uniforms. A man was piloting the Bullhead. He had short brown hair and teal green eyes. He was wearing a short sleeveless Atlas specialist uniform, a double breasted coat with red and blue accents, a board tail with red lining and a four leaf clover pin on the lapel. He hit a button to activate a comm link. "This Clover, leader of Ace Ops calling Director Schnee of D.C.D. Please respond." He waited for a response to come over the radio.

"This is Director Schnee. Specialist Clover, how was your trip to Vale?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Ma'am, the trip to Vale went well. We even got some new specimens for the scientists." Clover answered. Now he just had the ask why Director Schnee gave an Atlas Loader to her sister, her teammates and another group from Beacon without accusing her of anything. "Ma'am, I know it's none of my business, but it would've been nice to know we have agents in Vale."

"Specialist Clover, what are you talking about? We don't have any agents in Vale. If we did, we wouldn't need to send Ace Ops in." Director Schnee responded.

"Ma'am, then I don't know how to explain that your sister, her teammates and another team from Beacon have Atlas Loaders. It's more advanced then what we have. It gave them information on specimens. Clover reported to the Director.

"Tell me everything you saw." Director Schnee ordered in a commanding tone.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked this new chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. Quite a few things happened in this chapter. Teams RWBY and JNPR now have a slew of new Digimon information, and Acolytemon finally digivolved into his champion level: Squiremon.**

**Ariesmon has finally gotten involved by sending a Digimon: PiedPipermon to take care of RWBY and JNPR, but failed thanks to Jaune and Squiremon. Where will the insect Digimon go now?**

**Emerald also acquired PiedPipermon's flute. Who knows what she's gonna do with it.**

**Also, Atlas has appeared in the background taking some Digimon back to Atlas. What's gonna happen there? Stick around and you'll find out.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or don't hesitate to personally PM us.**

**See you all next time!**


	18. Birth of the DCD

**Hello, digital monsters. Centurion Maximo and Mobian are back with another chapter of **_**Rwby: Digital Tamer**_**. It's been a while, but we're finally back. This time though, we're taking some time in Atlas. This is the start of a new arc.**

**Now, let's witness the **_**Birth of the DCD!**_

* * *

The Sunday Ruby met Pupmon, events were about to be set in motion at Atlas. Winter Schnee was walking back to her apartment. She had slate blue eyes, white hair tied up in a bun high on the left side of the back of her head while her bangs were shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder. She was wearing a white long sleeved coat, a white pleated sleeveless blouse with a dark blue waistcoat and a red jeweled brooch. She was also wearing a pair of white trousers and a pair of grey thigh boots. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from an alley and decided to check it out. Once in the alley, she looked around. Winter kept her hand on the handle of her saber, ready to strike if it was a Grimm, but instead of a Grimm, it was an injured cat who knocked over a garbage can. "Kitty, come here so I can check your wounds."

The cat looked at Winter and hissed at her.

"Kitty, with your injuries and how cold Atlas gets at night, you wouldn't make it through the night." Winter told the cat. The strange thing is that the cat seemed to understand her words and walked over to her. Then the cat fainted as soon as it reached her. Winter picked up the cat and headed toward her apartment building. Once she arrived at the apartment, she went to her floor and opened the door to her apartment. She set the cat down on the coffee table and went to get some medical supplies.

After Winter came back with medical supplies, she set them down and for the first time she got a look at the cat. It was a breed she didn't recognize. She was a white cat with a tuft of purple hair on her ears. The purple stripes going up the tail and at her tail were the same tuft that were on her ears. The cat's front paws had long black claws. Someone had put lime yellow and red striped gloves on it's front paws. The cat also had a golden ring on it's tail. Only thing she was that the cat was female by the sound of the hiss from earlier. So Winter got to work on patching up the cat.

The cat woke up and gave a big stretch of her body along with a yawn. Her tail felt lighter. So, she moved her tail down where she could see it. That's when she noticed her golden ring was gone.

"Looking for this?"Winter held up the golden ring in her hand. She watched as cat turned toward her and her fur started sticking straight up. "I was planning on returning it after I checked to see if your owner's information was on it, but all it has is some gibberish on it." Winter put the ring back on the cat's tail but the cat hissed and scooted back from her. "Look Snowflake, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Meow?" Snowflake asked in confusion.

"Look, I'm not going to keep calling you cat. Your fur is white, so I though it was a good name." Winter said. What was she doing? She was talking to a cat, as if Snowflake could understand her. No, that's not important right now. She had to get Snowflake to trust her. Then she remembered something and went to get it. When Winter returned, she had a bowl in her hand. "Would you like to share my dinner with me?" She set the bowl down.

Snowflake went to the bowl and found tuna in it. She started to eat a little bit of it.

Winter sat down with her tuna sandwich and joined her new house guest in eating their meals together.

The two of them were unaware of the trouble that was about to brew in Mantle. Down below the floating city of Atlas was the remnant of the old kingdom of Mantle. People down there were not as well off as their brethren in the sky. It was about to get a lot worse in Mantle. As the fog rolled in, Atlas soldiers were patrolling with an Atlesian knight 130 squad in Mantle.

"I don't remember command saying anything about fog happening today." The first Atlesain soldier said.

"Command has better things to do than give us weather updates every other hour." The second Atlesain soldier retorted when they heard a thumping noise. "What was that noise?"

"It's probably a small group of Sabyr Grimm. We just send in the Atlesian Knight 130s. Hey" The first Atlesian solider explained. Then he turned to Atlesian Knight 130s. "Go deal with the Grimm."

A group of Atlesian Knight 130s marched farther down the road a bit where they found a black tyrannosaurus rex with a white belly. He had a couple of fangs sticking out of his mouth. The arms were covered in brown belts and had two claws with metal at the tips of them. It had a green spine going up the back, red stripes on the tail, arms and legs. "Halt, Unidentified Grimm!" The Atleasian Knight 130 changed their hands into automatic revolvers and opened fire.

The dust bullet bounced off DarkTyrannomon's skin which irritated him to no end. "Flame Blast!" He released a torrent of flame from his mouth which melted half of the androids. The remaining Atlesian Knight 130s popped out wrist mounted blades and slashed at the unidentified Grimm on legs. DarkTyrannomon slashed some of Androids in half with his claws. Then he grabbed an Android with his claw hand and threw it across the way.

The damaged Atlesain knight 130 landed in front of the soldiers. Then they heard loud footsteps coming their way when DarkTyrannomon let out a terrible roar and spewed out more flames. The first Atlesian solider pulled out his Scroll. "General Ironwood sir, we have an unidentified Grimm Rex attacking and it destroyed the Atlesian Knight 130s. We need reinforcements in Mantle!"

Back in Atlas, Winter was filling out paperwork with Snowflake sleeping on the table when her scroll started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "This is Specialist Schnee, what can I do for you, General Ironwood?"

"Winter, their seems to be an unknown T-rex Grimm in Mantle. I need my best specialist to deal with it. There's a drop ship waiting for you." General Ironwood answered.

"I understand, sir. I will meet up with the drop ship and head down to Mantle to deal with the Grimm T-rex." Winter ended the call. She went to get her jacket and grabbed her Saber. She went to the door and opened it. Before she went out of the room, she turned to Snowflake. "Snowflake, I got a call from General Ironwood about unknown Grimm T-rex and I'll be back after the problem is dealt with." Winter said softly as she walked through the door and closed it.

"Winter is an interesting human and the name she picked out for me, well, there are worse names than Snowflake." Gatomon commented as she jumped down from the table which caused her some pain. "It looks like my wounds are not healed yet. Once they are healed, I need to continue my search for Wizardmon and Spellmon. Yet Winter's eyes remind me of myself before I met Wizardmon. Well, I'll figure out what I'll do after a quick catnap." She jump into the chair Winter was sitting in and went to sleep.

Winter had just entered the dropship and it was traveling down to Mantle. She looked at the pilot. "Any word from the ground troops on the new Grimm?"

"No Ma'am, but we will be there in a few minutes." The Atlesain pilot told her.

Winter was sitting in the passenger set next to the pilot when she saw a creature see didn't recognize. "What on Remnant is that?" She breathed as she looked over the unknown creature.

"I believe that's the unknown Grimm." The Atlesain pilot answered. The pilot made sure not to draw the Grimm's attention with the dropship's engines.

"Are you blind or something? That's obviously not a Grimm. Last time I checked, a Grimm was black with wihte bones growing out of the body along with having a white bone mask covering the face with red eyes." Winter described in frustration as she used the ship's comm link. "General Ironwood, please come in."

"This is General Ironwood. What is it, Specialist Schnee?" He asked.

"Whatever this creature is? It is not a Grimm. I repeat: It is not a Grimm." Winter said as she looked at the Black T-rex looking directly at the dropship and opened it's mouth up. "What's it doing?"She forgot that the comm link was still on as she watched as the unknown creature spewed flame at them. The fire hit the dropship.

The pilot maneuvered the ship so it then crashed into a building. He let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think the ship will make it back up to Atlas with the damage it sustained from the Grimm."

"I told you, it's not a Grimm!" Winter yelled at the pilot. She unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the damaged dropship. She looked over the damage the creature had caused. There were melted Atlesian Knight 130s and a half destroyed Atlesain prototype Paladin 290 and some soldiers were hunkered down behind it for cover. So, she ran toward them.

The group of soldiers let out a sigh of relief. "Specialist Winter, it's good to see you. The Grimm has trashed everything we send at it." The leader of the soldiers informed.

Winter eyes twitched in anger. The only time she got this angry at someone was when she in the presence of Qrow Branwen. At least that drunken bird can tell the difference between a Grimm and non Grimm creature. "I'll stay this one more time: It's not a Grimm."

"Then what is the creature?" The lead soldier asked.

"I don't know what the creature is, but I do know it needs be stopped before it does any more damage to Mantle." Winter ordered with authority. "What I need you to do is lay down cover fire while I deal with this creature."

The soldiers saluted and got ready to fire. Winter pulled out her Saber and brought out four Beowolves with her summoning glyphs. The soldiers got up and fired on the black T-rex. The Black T-rex was distracted by the soldiers shooting at it. Winter sent in her Avatar Beowolves.

The Avatar Beowolves slashed DarkTyrannomon's legs. "Fire Blast!" He released a torrent of fire at the Avatar Beowolves who dodged the fire. Two of the Avatar Beowolves got behind him and lunged at his tail. They bit into his tail. He let out a road in pain. Then DarkTyrannomon swung his tail into a building and destroyed them. The two remaining Avatar Beowolves charged DarkTyrannomon. They used their claws and slashed his stomach. DarkTyrannomon released a point blank Fire Blast and destroyed both Avatar Beowolves.

Winter watched the Black T-rex destroy her Avatar Beowolves with relative ease. Now it was her turn to deal with the creature. Her best bet was to try freezing the creature with ice dust. She charged the Black T-rex who slashed at her with his claws. She jumped out of the way. Then she pulled the trigger on her saber and fired an ice dust round at the Black T-rex and got frozen in a block of ice. Winter let out a breath of relief until she saw the ice start to crack.

That's when several ice dust rounds hit the ice block and stopped it from breaking out. Winter looked where the fire came from and saw General Ironwood with a group of soldiers behind him. "So this is the creature that attacked Mantle." He looked over the creature in the ice.

"Sir, it's good to see you." Winter saluted. "What are we going to do with this creature?"

"I'm going to hook chains on the block of ice and use the Atlesian Airship to transport it to Atlas where I've assembled Pietro and other scientists to figure out what this creature is." General Ironwood explained.

In Atlas, fog developed around the Atlas Military factory. A brown and purple Libra scales was floating in the air until it landed, legs popping out and he stood there. "Keramon, you remember what the plan is?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Libramon." Keramon said in an unnamused tone. "What about your end of the deal?"

"Why Keramon, I already held up my end of the bargain. This factory is loaded with data for you to eat." Libramon said.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Mobian and I hope you all liked the newest chapter of Rwby: Digital Tamer. This is taking place during the very first chapter, but in Mantle and Atlas.**

**Winter Schnee has found and practically adopted Gatomon whom she thinks is a normal cat, naming her Snowflake. In Mantle, the Atlas Military have encountered their very first Digimon in the form of DarkTyrannomon. It gives them quite a fight, but ends up trapped in a block of ice. General Ironwood has assembled Pietro as well as other scientists to begin analysis of DarkTyrannomon. This can only go so well.**

**In the end, Keramon returns to the story along with a brand-new Digimon: Libramon.**

**As usual, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please let us know in the comments/reviews, or personally PM us.**


End file.
